The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree
by Becky Greenleaf
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn’t only him...CHAPTER 13 NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: This is my fourth fan fiction. I have two others up on fanfiction.net, both Lord of the Rings, both shameless Mary-Sues. I had another up on this website but it was taken down TWICE. Hopefully this one will stay up. This is also a sort of Mary-Sue, I suppose, because the girl's name is Becky and that is me. I really am only using myself before I get sued by someone. So please, no one sue me. Also I like writing Mary- Sues but quite frankly NO I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY LEGOLAS OR ARAGORN in the end, I'm telling you this up front in case that is the idea you've gotten.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D  
  
Chapter 1: The Wish  
  
Becky Greenleaf sat at her desk, furiously typing away at the computer keyboard. She was deep in conversation with one of her other Legolas-LOTR- obsessed friends about the last chapter in the epic movie trilogy "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King."  
  
Becky would not be able to see it, sadly, until Christmas Day, because it did not premiere by her until then and she was nearly in a fit about it. Since the seventeenth of December, her mind had been permanently on Middle- Earth, more so than usual. She was an avid Lord of the Rings fan but had only been so for a little more than a year. Her anniversary had just come and gone, and she had had a big celebration in honour of it. She also had a lot of space in her heart for a certain Orlando Bloom, otherwise known as Legolas the Elf from The Lord of the Rings. She had even made her parents and friends and everyone else she knew call her Becky Greenleaf, because one day she would marry Legolas and he would become the King of Mirkwood and she would become the Queen.  
  
Remembering this, she glanced up at the six posters adorning the wall of her bedroom and she grinned from ear-to-ear. Everywhere she looked there was Legolas staring back at her. He was on her desktop, her walls, her door, her books........well you get the idea.  
  
"GET OFF THAT BLOODY COMPUTER!" came the shout from outside. It nearly scared poor Becky Greenleaf out of her skin.  
  
"NOOO!" she shouted back, aghast. "JUST ONE MORE PICTURE!!"  
  
But alas, Becky Greenleaf's father would not tolerate this. Within seconds, her father had shut down the computer and there went Legolas' big blue eyes floating into blackness.  
  
She remained paralysed, gaping at the black screen wondering where her Legolas had gone to.  
  
When she recovered, she ran over to her bookcase and pulled out her Lord of the Rings folder. She pulled out her huge picture of Legolas that she'd had in there and hugged it to her chest.  
  
"Yes, you are a good Elf, aren't you?! My precious," Becky said, tightening her hold on the large picture.  
  
"I wish I had an Elf of my own," Becky said, looking at the golden-haired, blue-eyed serious-looking Elf that gazed back at her from the page. "I wish I had Legolas to be my own. I promise I'll take good care of him. I really will."  
  
"If I had Legolas, we would have lots of fun together," Becky mused, dancing around the room, her Legolas picture in her arms. "I would brush his hair. Ooh!! I'd love to brush his hair! And he could teach me to use a bow and arrow and a sword! We'd have lots of fun together! He could tell me all about his grand adventures in Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien. He can tell me all about what it's like to be a Prince. OOH! I'll brush his hair!!"  
  
She flopped back on the bed, still clutching the page against her chest. "I wish I had Legolas. I wish I had Legolas. I wish I had Legolas."  
  
She gazed up at the six posters, which looked back down at her and smiled.  
  
Becky felt her eyelids get heavy and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered why she was so sleepy. Finally, her eyes shut and she felt herself drifting slowly into sleep. As soon as her eyelids closed, there was the most beautiful singing she'd ever heard.  
  
It was both male and female voices, singing together in beautiful harmony. They were singing in some foreign tongue that was as beautiful as the singing. Then there was the laughter, the tinkling laughter like that of glasses being clinked together. It rose to join the singing and blended with it perfectly.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Becky with a jolt what language they were singing in. It was Elvish! Becky spoke a little bit of Elvish and she realized that it wasn't Sindarin. Well if it wasn't Sindarin it must be......  
  
But Becky had no time to think as the dreams hit her full force and she could do nothing but drift off with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1. Please go on to Chapter 2. You lucky people are getting two chapters in one day! And I've only just started the story. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Elf Underneath My Christm...

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Yep, you lucky kids get two chapters in one update. YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I do not own Sprite, Pringles and all their various associates. I DO NOT OWN LEGOLAS GREENLEAF. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D Missy belongs to herself.  
  
Chapter 2: The Elf Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Becky Greenleaf awoke the next morning, to the sun streaming in through the windows and nearly blinding her.  
  
She sat up in bed and listened carefully. The beautiful singing had stopped. There was no laughter either. There were no parents home either, she concluded, with a quick glance out the window and discovering that the car was gone.  
  
Hmm...they rarely left her home by herself these days. That was odd but it didn't matter. She was home and it was time to PARTAY!!  
  
Becky got dressed in her favourite Legolas T-shirt and jeans and fixed her hair exactly like Legolas. After a year of doing this, she'd learned to master the brush and comb and within seconds her long hair resembled Legolas' except for the fact that she was a brunette.  
  
She put on her dangerously high platform shoes and clunked down the stairs. She cast a furtive eye around making sure that there really was no one home. She dived for the cordless phone and snuck off into the living room where the Christmas tree was.  
  
She'd picked up this awful habit from the Valar knows where: every time she was alone, she would sneak off into the living room by the Christmas tree and rattle her gifts until she heard her parents coming then she'd disappear back upstairs to her room.  
  
This was exactly what Becky Greenleaf was about to do. She opened the door of the living room and while doing so, began punching her cousin's number into the phone.  
  
A very sleepy, moody Missy answered. "Meep."  
  
"No, cousin," Becky replied. "That's my line. You're supposed to ask what in the world am I doing awake at this insane hour."  
  
"True. So what are you doing awake at this insane hour?" Missy echoed, yawning loudly.  
  
"No parents equals a party. You bring the chips, I'll make the dip," Becky said. "I'm about to go rattle my gifts underneath the-------- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Becky dropped the phone to the ground as she stared in disbelief at what lay beneath the Christmas tree.  
  
"What? What?" Missy shouted, now fully awake. "What's going on, cousin?"  
  
But Missy elicited no response from Becky because her cousin had gone into an advanced state of shock.  
  
Becky let out another hysterical scream and began jumping up and down. For on the red Christmas tree skirt, there lay a blond Elf curled up and deep in sleep. On top his head was a big, red bow and lots of ribbons. Atop the bow sat a small, red envelope. He was dressed in a long flowing silver robe. His long legs were covered in green leggings and were curled up beneath him.  
  
"There is an Elf underneath my Christmas tree," Becky whispered, barely containing herself. She bent and scooped up the phone.  
  
"Missy! There IS AN ELF underneath my Christmas tree," Becky said, breathlessly. She began hopping in place. "THERE IS AN ELF UNDERNEATH MY CHRISTMAS TREE. THERE IS AN ELF THERE."  
  
How in the world did an Elf get underneath her tree? And where the heck did that singing come from last night? She didn't have a radio in her room.  
  
"There is a WHAT underneath your tree?" Missy echoed. "An Elf? Are you serious? Who is it?"  
  
"OHMYGOSH! What if it's Legolas?" Becky said, dashing forward to touch the Elf. She got a closer look at his face and she gasped. It was the Elf Prince Legolas, still deep in beautiful slumber.  
  
"It's him! It's him!" Becky whispered into the phone. She dashed away from the sleeping body of the Elf and back to the doorway of the living room. "I can't believe it. Missy, you have to get over here right now."  
  
"That can't be Legolas. With all those noise you're making, he'd have pulled out his bow and arrow and you would be strung up on the mantle right now," Missy retorted.  
  
"Of course it's Legolas. How can I not know my own Leggy?" Becky shot back. However she went up to get a closer look and using the antennae of the cordless phone, she touched his hair.  
  
"It's definitely him! I used the antennae to touch his hair and it feels silky smooth!" Becky giggled into the phone, extremely elated.  
  
"That can't be Legolas. Either he's gone deaf or he's dead," Missy snickered evilly. "You've probably woken up the dead yourself with that shrieking."  
  
"There is an Elf underneath my Christmas tree," Becky repeated, bubbling with joy.  
  
"Ooh! Wait!" Becky said, finally noticing the bows, ribbons and envelope. "He's just like a gift! Only there's no wrapping paper! Lookie, there's an envelope!"  
  
She leaned over and gingerly removed the envelope from on top Legolas' head. It was addressed to a 'Ms. Becky Greenleaf.' With trembling hands, Becky opened the envelope. There was a card in there.  
  
"`To Becky Greenleaf. I hope you will take good care of them. Have a very Merry Christmas! Season's Greetings!'" Becky read from the card, "'Take care of them'?"  
  
"Them who?" she pondered, drumming her fingers against her chin. "Who is this card from?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Missy you have to get over here RIGHT NOW," Becky demanded.  
  
"This'd better not be a joke," Missy grumbled. "I'll see you in five minutes!" She hung up and Becky promptly dropped the cordless phone back onto the floor.  
  
Legolas shifted ever so slightly in his sleep and Becky nearly swooned.  
  
She reached over slowly and touched the side of his face with her hand. The Elf did not move. She got to her knees and gently shook him with both hands.  
  
Legolas immediately leapt to attention with a small shout. Becky jumped about ten feet in the air with surprise, tripped over the cordless phone and went flying.  
  
When Becky had scraped herself off the floor and unto the couch, Legolas was now on his feet with his Elven daggers clutched in his hands.  
  
"Hi there, Leggy," Becky said, undeterred. She got up off the couch and came towards the Elf who lowered his weapons, realizing what stood before him was a little girl.  
  
"Where am I?" Legolas asked, glancing around in confusion. "Who are you? How did you ambush me like that?"  
  
"Welcome to my house, Legolas! My name is Becky Greenleaf. And you have just arrived on Earth-earth," Becky said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You were in a deep sleep, I could've shipped you Fed Ex and you wouldn't have known."  
  
"Fed Ex?" Legolas repeated, a little crease appearing beneath his eyebrows. "What is that? Greenleaf? Earth-earth?"  
  
The little crease became an even bigger crease and the Elf blinked. "I am confused. How did I arrive here? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Slow down on the questions, my darling little Elf," Becky said. She came over to him and guided him to the couch where he could sit.  
  
"I know your name because I now have my very own Elf: you!" she giggled happily and gave the Elf his first hug. "Yes, darling, my name is Becky Greenleaf. You are Legolas Greenleaf. Can we get married now? My cousin is coming just now. She'd be glad to perform the ceremony."  
  
"I am not your Elf. I do not belong to anyone," Legolas replied. He thought that this human looked a little crazy but otherwise, she appeared harmless. Except for the fact that she was staring him down. "I am not going to marry you. I do not even know you."  
  
"You don't know me now, darling. But you will soon," Becky said. "Oh just look how lovely you look with that red bow on your head! Let me get the camera!"  
  
She dashed into the kitchen and returned with the camera. "Now Leggy, darling. You just sit there and smile your pretty little heart out."  
  
She set up the camera atop the TV, slung her arm over Legolas' shoulder and smiled from ear-to-ear. "Be prepared!"  
  
Legolas immediately tensed and reached for his knives. The camera went off with a blinding, red flash and he leaped in shock. There were little spots before his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of them.  
  
Suddenly, another human ran breathlessly into the room. She was older but shorter (teeheee) and was dressed just as oddly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Becky! I got here as fast as I could," Missy said, dropping onto the couch right next to Legolas, sandwiching him between her and Becky. "It really is him!!"  
  
Missy could do nothing but gape in shock at the Elf. "Look at how cute that red bow looks on top his head. Can I take it off?"  
  
"NO! He's my Elf," Becky shot back, hugging him protectively.  
  
"I am sorry. I have been neglecting my manners," Legolas cut in. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. You already told me that. And what is your name?" At this he nodded to Missy.  
  
"My name is Missy," she replied. "Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand and Legolas kissed the back of her hand. Poor Missy went red.  
  
"Hey! MY Elf is supposed to kiss my hand," Becky said, getting jealous. She stuck her hand out to Legolas. "Kiss my hand, now!"  
  
"Very pleased to meet you both," Legolas said with a polite little smile. He kissed Becky's hand, causing her to half-faint against him.  
  
"Ooh! Leggy, where are my manners?" Becky said, jumping up. "You must be hungry!" She dashed off into the kitchen and brought back a can of Pringles and a can of Sprite.  
  
"Here! Gourmet cooking," Becky opened the can of Sprite and the Pringles and gave them to Legolas. "Enjoy."  
  
Legolas looked hesitantly at the food and then back at the cousins, who looked at him grinning. They were only mere children and they did look as if they could be trusted.  
  
He took a small bite of the Pringles and then quickly wolfed down what was in the tin. The whole tin, mind you.  
  
"Try the Sprite, Leggy," Missy said, looking amused. She felt sorry for the Elf. Maybe that's why he was so hungry and thin. They probably starved him wherever he came from.  
  
Legolas drained the Sprite too but this time in one gulp. Then he gasped and put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Brain freeze," Becky said, nodding knowingly. She hugged Legolas. "That's okay, darling. It'll go away very, very soon."  
  
Missy picked up the card and read it over. "What does it mean by them?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue," Becky replied, moving away from Legolas. His 'brain freeze' had passed and now he settled back, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Maybe it means the Fellowship," Missy said.  
  
"You know about the Fellowship?" Legolas asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Of course we do, darling," Becky put in. "We know about the Fellowship, we know about Aragorn, we know all about The Two Towers and OF COURSE, the Return of the King!!"  
  
"Have you seen them?" Legolas asked. "If you have, please tell me and I shall forever be grateful."  
  
"What do you mean, see them?" Missy asked. "As in actually 'see them see them' or on the TV?"  
  
Since Legolas had no idea what a TV was he replied that it was the first. "For we were leaving the battle of Helm's Deep. And everyone just fell asleep. I remember fighting to stay awake but I just dozed off. And then I woke up just now when you shook me."  
  
"The whole Fellowship heard the music too?" Becky asked, eyes wide.  
  
"You mean that freaky music I was hearing last night?" Missy put in.  
  
"The music was not freaky. It was beautiful and melodic," Becky said. She loved the Elves, no matter which ones and how they were. She just loved Elves on the whole.  
  
"Yes, I agree. It was the most beautiful music I've ever heard," Legolas said, nodding with a smile to Becky. "Everyone except Gimli liked it."  
  
"Figures," Becky nodded. "Wait!! What if they're all here?"  
  
"NO WAY! Aragorn, here?! Where?" Missy leaped to her feet and began ransacking the room. "Come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
"Hey, don't mess up my tree," Becky dragged her cousin away from ransacking. "If they're really here on Earth, we've got to find them."  
  
"Yes, what if they get into some kind of trouble? After all, this time is very different from theirs," Missy said, looking pointedly at Legolas who had accidentally stood on the cordless phone and it had beeped loudly. He'd whipped out his dagger and lopped off the antennae.  
  
"OMYGOSH! What if my parents come home and see this mess? What if they see him?" Becky asked, pointing at Legolas who was still glaring down the cordless phone. "He killed the cordless phone!"  
  
"We'll get it fixed. But now, we've gotta find out if the rest of them are here!" Missy said.  
  
"Come on, Legolas. We're going to help you find your friends," Becky said. She looped her hand into one of his and Missy took the other and together they led him out the door.  
  
"If we're going out in public, don't you think you should remove that bow?" Missy asked.  
  
"Why?" Becky replied. "I think he's as cute as pie. Don't you think you're as cute as pie, Leggy?"  
  
"I suppose," Legolas replied, nodding, not that sure of what he was nodding in agreement with.  
  
They trooped outside into the big backyard, beginning their quest for the other members of the Fellowship. Little did they know, that when they went further into the backyard and closer to the wood, they would find something that the two cousins were not prepared to handle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it is. I shall be updating soon! I hope you enjoyed this story. And if you do decide to flame me, please, be nice.  
  
~Becky Greenleaf~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Aragorn Underneath the Ma...

Hi! Becky Greenleaf here again! Glad to see my first two chapters were so well received! Thank you so much for the reviews. LOVE YOU GUYS!! Sorry for the delay but here is another chapter. And flames will be used to melt the metal to make my crown to be Mrs. Legolas Greenleaf, Queen of Mirkwood.  
  
Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I do not own Sprite, Pringles and all their various associates. I DO NOT OWN LEGOLAS GREENLEAF. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, my house, my Christmas tree, my backyard and myself. :D Missy belongs to herself.  
  
Chapter 3: Aragorn Underneath the Mango Tree  
  
"NO! NO!! NOOOOOO!!" Missy screamed in horror. "There's something in those bushes!!" She began leaping in a circle and wringing her hands. She leapt behind Becky and Legolas.  
  
"WHAT? A SPIDER?!" Becky shrieked and leapt onto Legolas' back. She clutched onto his long blond hair. "A LION? A TIGER? A BEAR? OH MY!!"  
  
Legolas yelped in pain and nearly fell over from the weight on his back. Nevertheless, he strung an arrow into his bow and began firing off into the bushes.  
  
All the while, Becky shrieked and clung tighter to Legolas. Missy kept jumping up and down and shrieking. Finally she clung onto Legolas.  
  
That was obviously the last straw for Legolas who promptly fell over from the weight of the two girls.  
  
"Um, sorry Leggy," Becky said, getting to her feet rather loudly. "I'm just afraid of spiders, ya know."  
  
Legolas got to his feet gracefully and without a sound. He gracefully tiptoed over to the bushes, his bow ready. He peered into the bushes. He laughed silently and put down his bow. He reached into the bushes and gently scooped up a shivering white bunny.  
  
"Is this your spider?" Legolas said, smiling. He held the bunny against his chest and stroked its fur. He began murmuring to it in Elvish.  
  
Becky gazed at Legolas, a love struck expression glazing her eyes.  
  
"He's supposed to be an Elvish warrior and he shot at everything BUT the bunny because I screamed a bush was moving?" Missy rolled her eyes. "What if it really was a spider?"  
  
"He was just jumpy," Becky immediately defended her Elf. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be over there. He should be whispering sweet Elvish nothings to ME, not the rabbit."  
  
She began heading over in Legolas' direction but Missy grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't Miss Greenleaf. WE have to find Aragorn."  
  
"Oh of course," Legolas said. He bent to scoop up his bow with one hand. With the other he still held the rabbit who no longer trembled. In fact the rabbit was gazing at Legolas rapturously. "All right, little rabbit. Fear no longer."  
  
He set the rabbit down and gave it one last stroke on the head. The bunny hopped off happily into the bushes. Legolas went back again to retrieve all his arrows.  
  
Becky sighed and began gravitating towards Legolas again. Missy immediately grabbed her and steered her forward.  
  
The cousins and Legolas continued walking in silence for a while. They walked on and on and on and deeper into the woods.  
  
It was when the silence was becoming unbearable, Becky decided to start singing.  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on......" she started up, swaying from side to side with the music.  
  
"Please NO!" Missy clamped her hands over her ears.  
  
Legolas winced and covered his pointy ears. Suddenly cocked his head to the left, listening to something far away. A smile spread over his features and he raced off, beckoning the girls to follow him.  
  
Becky and Missy shrugged, but they darted after him nevertheless. They wound their way over large tree roots and boulders until finally they reached a clearing.  
  
However, this clearing had one tree. A mango tree. Yes, a mango tree. And underneath this mango tree, dozed Aragorn.  
  
"OHMYGOSH. Is that Aragorn?" Missy whispered, clinging to Becky's arm. "Tell me that's not a big, red bow on his head."  
  
"That is a big, red bow on his head," Becky confirmed, snickering to herself.  
  
"He's underneath a mango tree," Missy noticed. "Hey, let's go pull of Legolas's bow and then we can go pull off Aragorn's."  
  
Becky grabbed one end of the bow atop Legolas' head and tugged while Missy grabbed the other. The bow unravelled and fell on top of Aragorn. Aragorn murmured something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like "Arwen, STOP THAT!"  
  
Legolas just shook his head and smiled. He gestured for Becky and Missy to move aside but they pounced on Aragorn and shook him, Missy landing on his legs and Becky's knees on his chest.  
  
Becky soon found the blade of Aragorn's sword against her throat and a bleary-eyed Aragorn gazing at her.  
  
"No! Estel!" Legolas said, pushing the blade of Aragorn's sword away. "They mean no harm!"  
  
"He loves me," Becky said, the glazed expression back in her eyes. "He saved me from Aragorn who was about to kill me because he thought I was dangerous. Legolas loves me."  
  
"NO HE DOESN'T," Missy put in helpfully. Then she added in a softer whisper to Legolas, "If she keeps up with this, I WILL kill her."  
  
"Legolas?!" Aragorn looked at the Elf as if he'd never seen him before. "What am I doing here? Where are we? Who are they?"  
  
"My name is Missy and that's my cousin, Becky," Missy nodded to Becky who was applying a thick coat of blood red lipstick to her lips and she was aiming those lips at Legolas.  
  
"We are on Earth," Legolas added helpfully. "They are only mere children, Estel. They only wished to help you."  
  
"I am sorry," Aragorn nodded with a sincere look at Becky who immediately grinned from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Awwww. That's okay, sugar," Becky said, winking at Missy. "Any 'friend' of Missy's is a friend of mine!"  
  
The two girls broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Earth?" Aragorn echoed, surprise etched on his features. "Is that near Middle-earth?"  
  
Legolas looked puzzled and the cute little crease between his eyebrows came back.  
  
"Have you seen Gimli, Gandalf and the others?" Aragorn asked, getting to his feet and sheathing his sword.  
  
"Don't you mean where's Arwen?" Missy said and the cousins laughed evilly. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle and then began to full out laugh.  
  
"What about Arwen?" Aragorn said, gazing about the clearing. "Um, was I talking in my sleep?"  
  
Becky and Missy glanced at each other and snickered. "YES."  
  
And that was the first time Becky and Missy ever saw a Ranger blush.  
  
"No I haven't seen anyone else since my arrival," Legolas said, in answer to Aragorn's question. "With the exception of you."  
  
"Do you think Frodo is here too?" Becky asked. "I would so love to hug him. Isn't he the CUTEST?"  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn echoed, his eyes darting from Becky to Legolas.  
  
"It is alright. They know," Legolas said but turned to the cousins with a suddenly dead blank expression. "How do you know these things?"  
  
"Because I am the all powerful BECKY GREENLEAF!" Becky announced. The last two words she shouted dramatically. However this did not impress nor intimidate Aragorn and Legolas who just stared back. Missy snickered into the back of her hand.  
  
"Greenleaf?" Aragorn said, a smile spreading over his features. "Is she related to you, Legolas?"  
  
"Never," Legolas replied quickly with a deadly glare at Aragorn.  
  
"Well, Missy was supposed to perform our wedding ceremony but Legolas refuses to marry me unless he properly knows me," Becky said, pouting. "I even have our rings!"  
  
She held up a box with two perfect imitations of Nenya, Galadriel's ring.  
  
"So it's not the traditional gold but I think it's pretty. Don't you think it's pretty, Leggy?" Becky turned to the confused Elf who smiled politely.  
  
"My, but you already have ALL that planned, do you not?" Aragorn asked, trying to suppress his laughter but failing miserably.  
  
"Yep. But I'm not finished yet. You should see the dress I have for our wedding!" Becky got an excited look in her eyes. "It's floor length and it's green and gold and it has these------"  
  
"Okay, okay. Can't you see you're scaring Legolas to death?" Missy clamped a hand over her cousin's mouth. "We have far more important things to worry about."  
  
"Yeah. Like the fact that it's half-past five," Becky said, glancing at her watch. "And my Legolas t-shirt has a spot of dirt. OH NO!"  
  
"Where?" Missy asked, grabbing Becky's t-shirt and inspecting it. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Right there," Becky pointed to a miniscule spot of dirt at the very edge of the shirt.  
  
Missy rolled her eyes and bopped her cousin on the head with a fallen tree branch.  
  
"Is that Legolas?" Aragorn asked, coming closer to Becky to get a better look at her shirt. "By the Valar, it is him!!"  
  
Poor Legolas slunk back even further against the back of the tree and attempted to hide his face.  
  
"I have an Aragorn t-shirt home too. It's cute but I don't wear it that often," Becky said, batting her eyes at Legolas. "I have eyes for only one!"  
  
"Becky will you behave?! We have to find ourselves back home right now," Missy said, hands on her hips. "Come on. Start walking."  
  
She took hold of Becky and the two cousins began trudging back in the direction they'd come from.  
  
They'd been walking for a couple of minutes when they realized Legolas and Aragorn were still in the clearing, sitting beneath the mango tree.  
  
"What are you doing?" Missy asked, jogging back to them.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you guys were right behind us," Becky said. Behind her back she'd slipped on her ring and was inching close to Legolas' hand, to see if she could slip his on.  
  
"We wish to continue our search for our friends," Aragorn said.  
  
"But I thank you for helping me find Aragorn. Thank you for giving me food and letting me sleep beneath your.......Christmas tree?" Legolas said, smiling.  
  
"And this is a lovely tree, speaking about trees," Aragorn gestured to the mango tree he was leaning on. "What is it called?"  
  
"It is a mango tree," Becky replied, as if finding mango trees in forests that were nowhere near tropical was normal.  
  
"Yeah. Have a mango," Missy picked one of the fruits from the tree and handed it to Aragorn.  
  
"I think you should be off now. Thank you again," Legolas waved the cousins off.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna continue your search out here in the straaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggge woods at night? All by yourselves. With only mangoes?" Becky lowered her voice to make it sound spooky.  
  
Once again, she had absolutely no effect on Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"FINE. I'm not going till you're coming home with me!" Becky immediately attached herself to Legolas. He gazed down at Becky, eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Please?" Missy begged. "It should be just the four of us. Something tells me your parents won't be back by now. You know what happens when parents start talking. They usually don't stop for a very long time."  
  
"Yeah, you definitely have to come with us. We'll order you pizza. And the two of you could stay underneath the Christmas tree," Becky suggested. "I'll push around the gifts so you could fit."  
  
"Alright," Aragorn said, a bit reluctantly. "We shall come."  
  
"Just please...stop hugging me!" Legolas begged, detaching Becky who went away with a pout.  
  
"Alrighty then! Well off we go to home! Don't worry guys!" Missy said, trudging off, hands firmly attached to Aragorn's elbow.  
  
"Yeah. We'll help you look for everyone else tomorrow," Becky said, steering Legolas ahead of her. "But tonight, we're gonna have the best time."  
  
And off poor Aragorn and Legolas went, homeward bound to Becky's house, their only companions themselves and the two crazy, gigging girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so ends Aragorn beneath the mango tree. Hope you liked it. Thank you again for the reviews!  
  
Here are your notes:  
  
MysticDreamer673-hi! Thank you so much for your review! Glad ya enjoyed the story. Here's mooooooore!  
  
Eldameldo-Merry Christmas to you too! I also finally got to see ROTK and it rocked! I'm glad too that you read my story so you can see it's not your typical Mary-Sue. I don't usually read stuff like what I write either. I get scared away :D  
  
lessien-leralonde-Merry Christmas to you too! I hope you had a good new Year too! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for a new chapter! Nope...Leggy's chapter was just too cute!  
  
Cecilia Gray-My, aren't we articulate?  
  
Illidan-YAY! Someone has noticed my writing. Thank you for your review.  
  
Hobbit Herione-Thank you for the review!! Awww.I hope you check back soon! 


	4. Chapter Four: Aragorn and Legolas Undern...

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! Love you guys! Here's more story. Also thank you so much to the people who write me and tell me how much they love my stories. I really appreciate it. If you wanna write to me and ask me anything go ahead but please put something in the subject line so that I'll know it's you. I've probably deleted some mail from you guys by accident already. Sorry :-(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not.  
  
Chapter Four: Aragorn and Legolas Underneath the Christmas Tree  
  
"Hmm....looks like it's just the four of us!" Becky announced, giggling as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Where the heck are your parents, kiddo?" Missy asked, taking a seat atop one of the kitchen stools.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas came in behind them and stood awkwardly in the corner, next to the stove. After taking about a foot away from the mango tree, they had begun having serious second thoughts about accompanying the cousins.  
  
"Who knows? Who cares?" Becky replied, carefree. She had now begun to dig through the kitchen cupboards. "Aragorn needs feeding. And of course I must start planning our sleepover."  
  
Then she noticed Aragorn and Legolas hovering by the stove. "Well the two of you could sit you know. Don't just stand there looking adorable!"  
  
When Legolas and Aragorn had finally sat on the stools, Becky came forward, lugging armfuls of food. She flung them down on the kitchen counter before them.  
  
"Now this is your basic chocolate bar," Becky began explaining. She held up a plain milk chocolate bar. "And this is your basic marshmallow. And this is your basic tub of ice cream!"  
  
She put the chocolate bars and the marshmallows into two pints of strawberry ice cream and slid them over to Aragorn and Legolas with two spoons. "Enjoy, kids!"  
  
At that moment, the kitchen radio came on, blaring a Britney Spears song rather loudly. Also at that same moment, a volley of arrows and the blade of a sword cleaved the poor radio in two.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Becky gasped, coming to the aid of the poor radio. "Legolas and Aragorn killed my parents' radio! My parents are gonna kill i me i!"  
  
"What is....a radio?" Aragorn asked, poking at one half of the radio with the tip of his sword.  
  
"Well this was supposed to play music and CDs but not anymore," Becky said, sweeping up the remnants of the radio into a dustpan.  
  
"Must they shoot i everything i?!" Missy asked, going to help her cousin.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aragorn apologized, immediately. "It is just that we are a bit nervous right now. After all we are in a completely different world."  
  
Then he turned to Legolas. "What did you do now, Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. It was a cordless phone! It startled me!" Legolas protested. Then muttered under his breath, "Dirty Future King of Gondor."  
  
"A cordless phone?" Aragorn went on, having not heard Legolas. "What is that?"  
  
"We use it to make phone calls," Missy explained, helping herself to some of Aragorn's ice cream.  
  
"'Phone calls?'" Legolas echoed. "What are those?"  
  
"Oh bother. Never mind," Becky said, handing them their ice cream and ushering them out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Time to begin our sleepover!"  
  
She put Aragorn and Legolas to sit on the couch and she and Missy got to work, bringing the snacks from the kitchen.  
  
"We really should rest," Aragorn said. "After all, we need to continue our search for Frodo and the rest at first light tomorrow."  
  
"First light?" Becky said and then laughed. "You're not going anywhere tomorrow. Mwahhaha!"  
  
"But what about our friends?" Legolas protested. "They are out there in the darkness, probably wandering around."  
  
"They'll turn up eventually in a month or two," Becky laughed maniacally and then caught the look on Aragorn and Legolas' faces. "Fine, fine. We'll look for them the day after tomorrow okay?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Agreed."  
  
"Good. Lovely! Let the party begin!" Becky dashed upstairs and in a minute, returned with her arms full of pillows, blankets and sheets.  
  
She and Missy began piling them underneath the Christmas tree and within a few moments, the two visiting inhabitants of Middle-earth had a resting place.  
  
"See? I told you we'd get you to fit underneath the Christmas tree!" Becky said.  
  
Aragorn reached up and touched the tree. He gasped in horror at the same time Legolas did.  
  
"This is no real tree!" Legolas exclaimed. He reached out again and recoiled with horror.  
  
"Well obviously. It's a plastic tree," Becky replied, dragging the horrified Legolas and Aragorn back into the middle of the living room. "Now, eat that ice cream before it melts!"  
  
Before Aragorn and Legolas could blink, Becky and Missy had run upstairs again and returned with armfuls of more things. These things they dropped on the floor before them. They were also dressed differently: Becky in a pair of pink pants and a pink top, Missy in a blue top and pants.  
  
"We've brought you toothbrushes and toothpaste. And I stole two of Daddy's shirts," Becky held up one of her father's t-shirts against Legolas and just blinked. "Okay, maybe one of mine won't swallow you whole. Also I brought my mud mask for you to try!"  
  
She and Missy held up the entire contents of their makeup bag which was roughly the size of a suitcase that one would take with them, halfway to the other side of the world.  
  
"And of course what sleepover would be complete without a makeover!" Missy giggled. She pulled out a tube of lipstick and began experimenting on the back of her hand. "I think Aragorn would look good in something of the Cocoa family."  
  
"Go put these on," Becky held out the two shirts to Aragorn and Legolas. "It will keep you warm when you sleep. And you don't have to stay in those dirty clothes!"  
  
"We will just sleep in our own clothes so that there will be no hassle when we must depart," Aragorn explained.  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. Just remember to wash off the mud mask," Becky said and with that leapt at Aragorn, in her left hand the tub of mud mask clasped tightly.  
  
Aragorn nimbly leapt aside and Becky catapulted into the Christmas tree.  
  
"That was evil, Aragorn son of Arathorn," Becky said as Missy rushed to untangle her cousin from the Christmas tree. "Very evil but, aw shucks, I still love you!"  
  
"Hannon le," Aragorn nodded, even though he had no idea why this girl who he barely knew was professing her love to him.  
  
"Shall we watch a movie?" Missy asked.  
  
"I know! I know!" Becky chimed in. "How about The Return of the King?!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged strange looks and Missy bopped Becky on the head with a pillow.  
  
"Stupid cousin!" Missy chided. "Why in the world must you always open your mouth?"  
  
"Because I like talking," Becky said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Lalalalala."  
  
"We are not alone!" Aragorn leapt to his feet and pulled out his sword. Legolas immediately strung his bow and his shoulders tensed.  
  
"Are these guys paranoid or what?" Missy whispered.  
  
Becky silenced Missy with a wave of her right hand and struggled to hear what was going on. Then she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.  
  
"My parents!" she gasped in horror. "They're back!"  
  
Then she looked at Legolas and Aragorn who had lowered their weapons. "They can't find them here! They'd kill me! They'll think I've finally gone crazy and kidnapped Viggo Mortensen and Orlando Bloom!!"  
  
"Quick! We've gotta get you two out of here!" Missy said. In a flash, she loaded Legolas and Aragorn down with the pillows and stuff they'd brought from downstairs. She and Becky grabbed the food and they ushered Legolas and Aragorn up the stairs.  
  
"RUN! RUN!" Becky urged them, struggling underneath the weight of everything. She heard a key turn in the front lock.  
  
Finally they reached Becky's bedroom and the cousins shoved Aragorn, Legolas, the pillows, blankets, makeup and all the food inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Keep quiet!" Becky whispered through the door. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! The Christmas tree! They need the tree to sleep under!"  
  
The cousins again raced down the stairs at full speed, gathered up the Christmas tree and dashed back up the stairs. They had time enough to toss the tree in before the door fully swung open.  
  
And in stepped Becky Greenleaf's parents, laden with packages.  
  
"Becky? Missy?" Becky Greenleaf's father called. "What are you two mischievous children up to?"  
  
"Nothing!" Becky and Missy said at the same time. They crossed their fingers behind their backs.  
  
It was then that Missy noticed they'd left the radio cleaved in two and a pile of arrows in the dustpan in plain view in the kitchen.  
  
And at that moment, Becky Greenleaf's mother decided that she was hungry and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"What the heck happened in here?" her mother said, immediately noticing the radio pieces and the arrows. "Who killed my seven hundred dollar radio? Where did these......arrows come from?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Becky said. "Whoopsie daisy!"  
  
"Um, gotta go! Bye! Important business to attend to! Legolas' poster needs a hug!" Missy grabbed Becky and dragged her back into her bedroom. They firmly locked and bolted the door behind them.  
  
They turned to Legolas and Aragorn who sat together in the middle of the confusion that was otherwise known as Becky Greenleaf's room. There were books and papers everywhere, the blankets, pillows and sheets strung over the computer and they had toppled over the bookcases.  
  
"What in the world happened here?!" Becky exclaimed in horror, gazing at the mess.  
  
"Well it is technically our fault. We did toss them in here with all this stuff," Missy said, folding the blankets and sheets.  
  
"Nah. Don't bother. Leave it exactly as it is!" Becky giggled and plopped down onto a pile of pillows. "We can continue our sleepover right here!"  
  
"BECKY GREENLEAF! WHERE IS THE CHRISTMAS TREE?!" came the angry shout from downstairs.  
  
"Um, upstairs in my room!" Becky called back, wincing a bit.  
  
"I don't believe the two of you!" Becky Greenleaf's mother called. "You murder the radio and then you steal the Christmas tree!"  
  
"Hey! Where are my two Christmas shirts?" Becky Greenleaf's father shouted from down the hall.  
  
"Um, OOPS!" Becky said, smiling sheepishly. She grabbed two chairs and her book bag and propped them up against the door. "Now they can't get in to kill me. MWAHAHHAHA!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked a bit horrified at the idea of being trapped in a room with two girls but when the cousins looked at them, they forced a smile onto their features.  
  
They began surveying their surroundings, looking other means of escaping.  
  
"Legolas! Look, there you are again!" Aragorn pointed to one of Becky's six Lord of the Rings posters, adorning her room. "And there, and there, and there, and there, AND THERE!"  
  
He looked around to find six different Legolas' staring back at him.  
  
"And there you are, Aragorn!" Legolas pointed at The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, The Three Hunters poster. "And why, there is Gimli! And Gimli is over there too!"  
  
Aragorn went up to the poster and touched it but all he felt was paper.  
  
"That's not Gimli silly," Becky laughed. "Well actually it is. But it's not really him. It's just a poster! Which reminds me......"  
  
Becky went up to each of her posters and gave them a large hug and kiss. "They haven't gotten their hug and kiss for the hour yet."  
  
She gave the Legolas collage poster an extra little kiss. "I love this one. So many Legolas'!!"  
  
"Ooh. I have something for you, Legolas," Becky turned on Legolas with an evil glint in her eyes. "Close those big, beautiful blue eyes!"  
  
"NO!" Legolas immediately responded, backing away from Becky.  
  
"Do it, Legolas. Please. Appease our hostesses," Aragorn said, though he was laughing inwardly.  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn the Evil Elf Eye but closed his eyes. Becky pounced on him, grabbed his hand and slid the other duplicate of Nenya onto Legolas' wedding finger.  
  
"Now we're officially married," Becky said and Legolas' eyes flew open in horror. He glanced down at his left hand and began trying to extract the ring but to no avail.  
  
"Help me please, Aragorn!" He begged, extending his hand to Aragorn who reluctantly tugged on the ring to pull it off.  
  
"It will not come off," Legolas said in despair. He began shaking his hand, hoping that it would fly off by some miracle.  
  
"It's not gonna come off, Leggy," Becky said, grinning. "I put Super Glue in it! Mewahhaha! Now, we're married forever! Quick Missy! Perform the ceremony!"  
  
Missy picked up Becky's copy of The Return of the King and began reciting from a page.  
  
"NO!" Legolas screamed loudly. He began surveying the room again for an escape, noticed Becky's window for the first time and dashed towards it. However he did not realize that it was unopened and he jumped smack dab into the glass. "OUCH!"  
  
Legolas remained squashed against the window then fell over flat on his back and did not move.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Becky screamed and dropped to her knees at his side. "Come back, i melamin /i!!"  
  
"I'll do anything! Anything!" Becky sobbed into her Elf's tunic. "I'll divorce you! Just come back!!"  
  
Becky took Legolas' left hand and yanked hard on the ring and it came off. "See? See?! Come back!!"  
  
At that moment, Legolas promptly sat up and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"My baby is alive!" Becky hopped onto Legolas, causing him to fall over again. "Hehee. Sorry about that again."  
  
Aragorn laughed loudly and hysterically and leaned back on the computer desk. The movement shook the desk slightly and the computer whirred to life. On the desktop, Legolas' big, blue eyes stared out.  
  
"By the Valar, there you are again, Legolas!" Aragorn said. Everywhere he looked he saw Legolas now, including the real-life one who was staring at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
"Hello? People? Sleepover!!" Becky released Legolas and put on a CD to play. The sound of Enya's 'May it Be' filled the room and Becky began gliding around the room and singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
She leapt onto the bed and began to do the chicken dance. "Come on Leggy. Let's boogie!"  
  
Legolas looked even more horrified and grabbing Aragorn, they retreated to the other corner of Becky's bedroom.  
  
Missy leapt up onto the bed next to Becky and she too begun the chicken dance. "Come on you guys. Join the fun!"  
  
After a few minutes of pleading, Aragorn and Legolas climbed hesitantly onto the bed and began doing the chicken dance too.  
  
"See? Isn't this fun?" Becky asked, attempting to jump and touch the ceiling. "This is so much fun! Having a sleepover with my favorite cousin and my two beautiful Christmas presents!"  
  
"Soon to be joined by Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship," Aragorn reminded.  
  
"Of course, darling! Of course!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it ends. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you again for the reviews!!!  
  
Èowyn- Thank you for the review! Here's another chapter! Aragorn belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, dear!!  
  
MoNkEyPeRsOn456-Thank you! Yep you spelt it right! Here's more insaness.  
  
The Real Mcoy-Aww! Thank you so much for all the sweet comments! Of course I'm continuing it...I adore this story!! As for Arrers and Leggy seeing the movie well *gets evil look in eyes* Thankies for the review!   
  
SilverKnight7-Of course I love my Legolas! Thankies for the review! Here's the update!  
  
Dai-Thank you so much for the two reviews! It's the BEST story you've ever read? REALLY?! *wipes tears from eyes* that's so sweet! Well, dear, you can always wish and who know, next Christmas there might be an Elf there! Thankies for emailing me! I love to hear from you guys!  
  
The Counter-I think that you need to seriously find a hobby. Something like collecting marbles or cards or something. And you shouldn't criticize someone unless you try your hand at it. That's why I notice you have no email address in your profile, so that you can leave them a really annoying email/review and no one will really know who you are. I notice you also haven't written a single story. NOTHING AT ALL. Unless you have them somewhere else.....But anyway, hey when I look at my story I see a nice big number of reviews!!  
  
I LOVE LEGOLAS!!-Ooh! Thankies for the review! Next Christmas, I hope you get your elf too!  
  
arwen24-Thank you for the review!!!  
  
Consuelo-Thankies much for the review!! Thankies! Here's more!!  
  
MysticDreamer673-Why thank you again for more reviews! Here's more!!  
  
Hobbit Herione-Thank you so much for the reviews! And as for Cute Big Blue Eyes, who doesn't want him?  
  
Heather-My dear! You've arrived! *gives big hug* I'm so happy to see you've reviewed! Thank you so much! Of course there's more after this! See ya soon!! 


	5. Chapter Five: Frodo up a Cotton Tree

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! Love you guys! Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I'm really really busy these days. Also thank you so much to the people who write me and tell me how much they love my stories. I really appreciate it. If you wanna write to me and ask me anything go ahead but please put something in the subject line so that I'll know it's you. I've probably deleted some mail from you guys by accident already. Sorry :- (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not.  
  
Chapter Five: Frodo up a Cotton Tree  
  
"Something is not right," Legolas whispered to Aragorn. The two of them were huddled in the corner of Becky's bedroom, at the side of the bed and well out of sight.  
  
It had been over three weeks since they had reluctantly agreed to come back to Becky's house and after that disastrous slumber party (Legolas was still trying to pry strands of his hair apart and no matter what Aragorn did, he could not manage to stay dirty) and they had not been outside since. Now the fangirls had been absent five hours, running out the door, and boxes of tissue in their hands.  
  
"I agree," Aragorn whispered. "I am no longer able to feel my feet."  
  
Legolas just looked at Aragorn and blinked. "I cannot either. But that is not the point. Why are we here? We should be out looking for the rest of The Fellowship."  
  
"Hmm..." Aragorn stopped to ponder the fact but at that a moment, Becky's locked bedroom door from the outside, flew open and in trooped the fangirls.  
  
Becky immediately slammed the door behind her and locked it. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other in despair, knowing their only escape route had just been cut off.  
  
"Greetings, my darling Elf and human. How are we today my sweeties?" Becky asked, sliding the computer chair in front the door and piling several large books on top of it.  
  
"We want to leave your room!" Aragorn yelled despite himself. "LET US OUT!!"  
  
"Where have the two of you been?" Legolas put in, poking Aragorn in his shoulder for him to calm down.  
  
"We went to see The Return of the King!" Becky said, then promptly flung herself into Legolas' arms and began to sob uncontrollably. "It was...it was... it was..."  
  
"Awful? Terrible? Horrible?" Legolas supplied, not really knowing exactly what Becky was rambling on about.  
  
"Horrific? Immensely frightening?" Aragorn added in.  
  
"BLASPHEMY!!!!" Becky immediately jumped out of Legolas' arm, grabbed The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, the book and began reciting from random pages. "BLASPHEMY!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Will you calm down?!" Missy grabbed Becky and forced her to sit on the bed. "Take deep breaths. That's the key. BREATHE!"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and they both just blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"It was beautiful. Oh so beautiful," was all Becky could say as she dabbed at her eyes with a large towel, as a napkin could not contain all her sorrowful tears. "Beautiful. I started crying from the opening scenes. Right down until...until...until...FRODO LEFT FOR THE GREY HAVENS! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! And then and then and then and then, Sam said, 'Well, I'm home!' WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Becky kept crying and would not stop. She was inconsolable no matter if Legolas and Aragorn reluctantly hugged her.  
  
"I thought it had too much war," Missy said, in a typical Missy response. "Of course, I didn't see half the movie because I was too busy running out of the cinema to find napkins for Princess Weepy in the corner there. I was too busy listening to her sniffle and whimper."  
  
Clearly Missy does not understand a true Lord of the Rings fan plight, now does she?  
  
Becky finally stopped scrubbing her eyes with the towel and wiped her face. Her eyes were red but now she was smiling from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Hello again, my darlings. What were you saying?" Becky said. She got up and went to sit on the floor next to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"Please. We must find Frodo. We must find the rest of the Fellowship," Legolas said. "You have to let us out of here!"  
  
"Becky, you did promise them," Missy said, shaking her head at Becky. "After all, it has been more than three weeks. They have not seen the light of day."  
  
"But I wanna keep them!" Becky protested, poking out her lower lip. "THEY WERE GIVEN TO ME!"  
  
"But, if we were given to you as you say, then the rest of the Fellowship were given to you too," Aragorn said. "After all, were we not...your Christmas presents? And that means that they are your responsibility too."  
  
Becky looked from Aragorn's cute face to Legolas' big blue eyes. "OH FINE! Let's go!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas immediately leapt to their feet, smiling from ear-to- ear. They strapped on their gear and stood waiting impatiently by the door.  
  
"Have you children forgotten your manners?" Becky said, hands on hips, foot stomping. She pointed at both her cheeks.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas reluctantly came over and gave her a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"Come on! What are we waiting for?" Aragorn said, bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
"Just a sec. I need to fix my hair," Becky said and with that immediately planted herself in front of the mirror. She began fixing her hair, Legolas- style. While she did that, Missy began fixing her cousin's Elvish makeup.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas waited for at least a half hour, drumming their feet impatiently.  
  
Finally Becky was ready and (in her mind) she looked exactly like an Elf. "Let's go!"  
  
Becky unlocked the door, moved the chair and the four of them tiptoed out into the hallway. They headed down the stairs very quietly, Aragorn and Legolas accustomed to moving quietly and stealthily, Becky and Missy still learning the trick, clomping with the heels of their high heels.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING SO SOON?!" Becky Greenleaf's father appeared out of nowhere in the hall.  
  
In a flurry of movement, Becky immediately shoved Legolas and Aragorn into the hall closet and locked the door.  
  
"Not a place. We're just wandering around," Becky said, smiling from ear-to- ear. She and Missy placed their backs against the hall closet. "Just walking."  
  
"I could have SWORN..." Becky Greenleaf's father looked at the cousins again and just shook his head. "Don't bother. If you need me, I'll be the optometrist's. Getting my eyes checked."  
  
Becky Greenleaf's father turned and strolled back up the stairs, still shaking his head.  
  
As soon as he disappeared out of sight, Becky unlocked the closet door and out fell Legolas and Aragorn, two mops, a broom and a pile of old junk. Naturally both Aragorn and Legolas were trapped underneath the old junk.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry my darlings," Becky said and she and Missy took hold of them and pulled them out from underneath the pile of junk.  
  
"Now come on! Let's get out of here!" Missy said. The four took off, not caring how loud they sounded, the only thing they worried about was getting out of there fast.  
  
The four took off into the woods at top speed, Legolas and Aragorn battling for first place and Becky and Missy lagging a good way behind them.  
  
The four ran deeper and deeper into the woods until Becky screamed out for them to stop.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas strung his bow and they leapt to attention.  
  
"Lookie!" Becky pointed upwards. Missy, Aragorn and Legolas looked up, following Becky's finger. They had come to the base of a large cotton tree and in the topmost branches of said cotton tree, lay a curled up Frodo. He was wrapped up in a large wool blanket and was fast asleep. He was sucking his thumb and hugged a plush teddy bear to his chest. And of course the trademark red ribbon lay atop his head.  
  
"Aww!! Can I have him, can I have him, can I have him?!" Becky said, locking her arms around Aragorn's arm and gazing up into his eyes pleadingly. "I'll feed him and take him for walks and everything."  
  
Missy nodded her agreement and latched herself onto Aragorn's arm.  
  
"Aww. He does look rather adorable like that," Aragorn said, before he could help himself. "Well I supposed we could keep him for a short---AW! What did you do that for?!"  
  
Legolas had hit him over the head with his bow. "Have you lost all sense, Aragorn? Entrusting Frodo to these fangirls? It's enough that we're already trapped here with them."  
  
"But aren't the fangirls cute?" Aragorn said, gesturing to the fangirls who both batted their eyelashes. (Apparently someone's been feeding Aragorn spiked breakfast cereal.)  
  
Legolas glanced at them for a total of half a second. "NO!"  
  
He then picked up his bow and thwacked Aragorn repeatedly over the head. The latter immediately took off into the forest and Legolas gave chase. The two fangirls rushed to Aragorn's defense but was no match against Legolas.  
  
After about thirty knocks over the head, Legolas finally stopped and Aragorn shook his head and gasped in pain.  
  
"Now Aragorn, how many fingers am I holding up?" Legolas asked, holding up three fingers.  
  
"Six," Aragorn said, still shaking his head. "No....five...four..."  
  
"Well, that's close enough," Legolas said, putting down his hand. "Now, are those fangirls cute?"  
  
Aragorn took one look at Becky and Missy and screamed hysterically. He ran behind Legolas and hid in his hair. "There ARE SIX OF THEM! And what the heck are you talking about? Them...cute?! HAHHAHHAHA!"  
  
"Alright. I think Aragorn has come back into his right mind," Legolas said. "Now, shall we get Frodo out of the cotton tree?"  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement, a slight blush in his cheek and he, Legolas, Becky and Missy made their way back over to the cotton tree.  
  
"I shall climb up and retrieve Frodo," Legolas said. He stuck his bow into the quiver on his back and began climbing up the cotton tree, nimbly.  
  
Becky just about fainted and aimed to fall in Aragorn's direction but the ranger immediately stepped aside and Becky lay sprawled across the floor.  
  
Missy grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her to her feet. "Honestly."  
  
By this time Legolas had reached the top of the tree and had scooped Frodo up in his arms. Legolas made his way swiftly and gracefully back down the tree.  
  
"Are you sure I can't marry you?" Becky said, as Legolas reached back to solid ground and handed Frodo over to Aragorn.  
  
"Extremely sure," Legolas replied, not missing a beat.  
  
"Worth a try," Becky shrugged. She immediately went over to Frodo and plucked the big, red bow off his head.  
  
"Lookie. A card," Missy said, reaching over Becky and grabbing a small white card that lay atop the ribbon. "'Take excellent care of this young, fragile Hobbit. He needs lots of love.'"  
  
"Aww! You see, that means he's MINE!" Becky pounced on the sleeping Frodo and hugged the life out of him. "I will take good care of you, my snookums!!"  
  
Frodo immediately woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his big blue eyes.  
  
"Aww!" Missy joined the hugging. "Doesn't he have the most beautiful blue eyes?"  
  
Legolas took hold of the two fangirls and tugged them away. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and knelt before the Ringbearer.  
  
"Frodo? How are you? Frodo are you all right?" Aragorn said, his voice trembling. "Speak to me FRODO!"  
  
"You're clean!" Frodo said his first words in shock. Then he turned to Legolas, Becky and Missy. "He's CLEAN!"  
  
"I'm still clean?" Aragorn asked, positively dismayed. He held out a hand for proof of this and there was not a speck of dirt underneath his fingernails. He immediately pouted. "OH NO!"  
  
"Hello Frodo my love. I'm your new owner," Becky said. She stuck out her hand to Frodo. "My name is Becky Greenleaf."  
  
"Greenleaf?" Frodo arched an eyebrow at Becky and then glanced at Legolas. "Is she-"  
  
"NO! I AM NOT MARRIED TO HER! SHE IS NOT RELATED TO ME!" Legolas said, in a rather un-Legolas-like outburst. He almost turned blue like Galadriel and Frodo could've sworn Legolas' ears got pointier.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just a question," Frodo held up his hands in defense.  
  
"And I am Missy, cousin to Becky Greenleaf," Missy said. "I do not have a last name as I am yet to admit to the world at large that I love Aragorn."  
  
"And when you do, you've got a wide variety of names to choose from such as Missy Aragorn, Missy Estel all the way down to Missy Telcontar," Becky said, pulling out a candy bar from the back pocket of her jeans. "Here ya are, Frodo."  
  
Frodo accepted the chocolate bar and looked at it oddly. "What is this?"  
  
"It's a chocolate bar, Frodo sweetie. Go ahead and try it. I didn't spike yours," Becky said and then glanced sideways at Missy. "You didn't spike it did you?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Missy whispered back. "You laced almost everything in the kitchen!"  
  
"Oh, I did? So that's why my mother fell asleep in the eggs this morning," Becky blushed. "Whoops. Hehehe."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and immediately confiscated the candy bar from Frodo.  
  
"Come on, Arrers. Frodo must be hungry, aren't you sweetie?" Becky asked, grabbing the candy bar from Aragorn and opening it. She broke it in a half. "See, I'll even eat piece to show I didn't spike it."  
  
Becky put a piece of the chocolate in her mouth and she had barely begun chewing it when she fell over, fast asleep.  
  
"Well, I guess not," Missy said, with a sheepish shrug. She attempted to scoop Becky off the floor but to no avail.  
  
"Well are you going to be picking her up?" Missy turned to Legolas who immediately shook his head. She turned and looked pleadingly at Aragorn.  
  
"Fine," Aragorn rolled his eyes and scooped up Becky. He tossed her over his shoulder, grunting a little from her weight.  
  
"Well come on guys. We've found Frodo. It's time we head home," Missy said and began trooping off, in the direction of home. Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo remained where they stood.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" Missy asked, noticing that they weren't following her. "Come on Frodo. We'll go back home and after we wake up Becky, we'll go out to the grocery store to get you some nice NORMAL food. I promise that Becky won't spike it again."  
  
"We have the rest of the-" Aragorn started but Missy cut him off by holding up a hand.  
  
"Sheesh Aragorn, this story is getting a little boring," Missy rolled her eyes. "We can look for them later, can't we? Aren't you hungry? When I go home I'm going to order a nice, big pizza. Well if you're not coming.....well I guess Becky and I are going to have a huge feast."  
  
Missy turned and began walking off, whistling to herself mischievously.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks. All the time they had been on earth, the fangirls had spoiled them silly and fed them when they only looked so much as hungry. They had also developed a taste for pizza, extra large ones with double cheese.  
  
"Well I do suppose one more day wouldn't hurt would it?" Legolas asked, following Missy.  
  
"What is pizza?" Frodo asked, his Hobbit instincts kicking in. "Sounds delicious."  
  
"Ah well. One more day couldn't kill them could it?" Aragorn said, with an evil smirk to himself. He was too busy thinking about his pizza now. "Come on Frodo. We have important matters to discuss later."  
  
And so Aragorn, Legolas, Becky, Missy and Frodo trooped off in the direction of home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of Chapter 5: Frodo Up A Cotton Tree. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Also thank you to those who have me on your favorite author lists and on author alerts. I'm beyond touched *blushes*  
  
Here are your review notes:  
  
Orlandofan13-What's wrong with you people? Crazy is the new fashion! Mwahahahahah....nah just kidding. Don't mind me, I'm positively insane. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Katie-Hi there dear! Thank you for the two reviews! Ooh, it's so lovely I can bring a smile to people's faces with my natural unnormalness. Mewaahahahahahhaa. I braid my hair everyday!!  
  
I LOVE LEGOLAS!!-I love Legolas too! Woo-hoo! Why thank you for the lovely comment! Hmm...as far as you can tell from this chapter, aren't they traumatized?  
  
cyzay-I suppose I should say thank you. I am having lots of fun with my story. Thank you for...whatever it was you left me.  
  
Kairi-Thank you so much for the review! Here's the update! Hmm...as for the fellowship seeing themselves on TV and in the cinema we'll just have to wait for that but as you can guess the next chapter will have a visit to the grocery store. SEE MADNESS!  
  
KatFay-You were so far off that it wasn't funny. I'm not quite sure in what way you meant it but...anyhow at least I benefited with a review!  
  
Cotume-the-Strange-Hello there dearest! Don't worry, you'll get an Elf very very soon, I'm sure. Here's more!! Thank you for the three reviews!!!  
  
Consuelo-Hi again! Thankies for the review! Awwww...  
  
the-dog-lies-in-thes-stars-Why thank you dear! Thank you for the review! Here's more~~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Two Fangirls, an Elf, A Man...

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews with the last chapter and of course, it never fails, to garner a flame from some extremely *evil snicker* smart person. I actually enjoy getting flames. I have fun laughing at them. Don't you? Thank you to all those who write me! I love getting written to! I also love seeing that so many people have me on their favorites lists! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! *ahem* Anyway, I'll calm down now. Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Hope you like this one!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not.  
  
Chapter Six: Two Fangirls, an Elf, A Man and A Hobbit Unleashed  
  
"Mmmmfff. I love pizza," Frodo said, halfway through his fifth slice of greasy, double-cheese pizza. He was seated on the armchair in the living room.  
  
Becky (who had finally woken up) and Missy nodded their accord. However Aragorn and Legolas were currently fighting for the last slice of pizza and were unable to answer.  
  
"Got anymore?" Frodo asked, widening his big eyes. He searched the room, his eyes landing on Aragorn who had Legolas in a chokehold, and the latter was attempting to reach for the piece of pizza in the box.  
  
Frodo dove for it, only to get pushed aside by the fighting Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn had Legolas by the hair now and Legolas was now the one choking Aragorn.  
  
"THE PIZZA IS MINE!" Aragorn hissed to Legolas.  
  
"NO! IT'S MINE!" Legolas countered back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO! It's mine!" Frodo had grabbed the last slice of pizza and devoured it.  
  
Becky and Missy had begun to giggle maniacally in the corner. Legolas and Aragorn had stopped fighting and were glaring at Frodo, a menacing gleam in their eyes.  
  
"Now, now darlings. That's alright now," Becky said, leaping in between the Hobbit and Aragorn and Legolas. "We'll get you some more pizza when we go out to the grocery store."  
  
"The grocery store?" Legolas echoed. "What is the grocery store?"  
  
"It's where all the food is," Missy replied and at this statement Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo all grinned from ear-to-ear. "Plus, the grocery store we go to is located in a mall. There are lots of lovely things in a mall."  
  
"Well? Aren't we going?" Frodo piped up.  
  
"Yes, yes. Pizza," Legolas put in.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on bringing them with us," Missy said, pointing at the three inhabitants of Middle-earth who immediately pouted.  
  
"Come on, Missy. It would be good to start introducing them to earth seeing that they will be here FOREVER!" Becky laughed maniacally and fell off the couch. "Ouchie."  
  
"I am not going out there with them dressed like that," Missy said, surveying their clothes. "I mean, when the teenage girls in the grocery see Legolas they're going to go berserk."  
  
"Ooh! I have an idea!" Becky raced up the stairs and she returned a few minutes later, her arms full of clothes.  
  
She dumped the clothes in the middle of the living room and began digging through it. She pulled out one of her father's shirt and a pair of her father's jeans.  
  
"These look like they might fit Aragorn," Becky said, going up to Aragorn and holding the shirt up against him. "Yep. Looks like it should fit."  
  
She handed Aragorn the clothes and pointed him to the downstairs bathroom, ignoring the look of confusion on the Ranger's face.  
  
"Here," Becky said, pulling out a pair of Missy's jeans and a t-shirt also belonging to Missy and handing them to Frodo. "These are the only things I could find that would fit you. OUCH!"  
  
Missy had thwacked Becky over the head with the coffee table lamp which was now broken.  
  
"Must you people destroy everything in my house?!" Becky screamed in horror. She pushed the remains of the lamp underneath the couch and hoped that her mother would not see them.  
  
"As for you, Legolas," Becky said, digging further into the pile. "I believe my jeans from second grade should fit you. Hmm...nope...too big. Let's try a pair of Missy's jeans. Well, it may be a bit short but it'll have to do. You can have one of my shirts."  
  
Becky ushered Frodo and Legolas to the two upstairs bathrooms and the cousins sat down to await their returns.  
  
About ten minutes had passed before Aragorn arrived, dressed in Becky's father's clothes and he looked most confused.  
  
However, Becky and Missy cheered and giggled as they found he looked rather handsome. Kinda like Viggo Mortensen (A\N: cackle cackle.)  
  
"You look gorgeous, Arrers! Just gorgeous!" Missy said, inching closer and closer to him. At that moment, Frodo and Legolas came back.  
  
Frodo looked the exact embodiment of a human child but Legolas looked a bit out of place as his hair hung halfway down his back.  
  
"This'll fix it," Becky came up behind Legolas and stuffed his blond hair up into the cap and then turned it backwards. "Aww!"  
  
"Becky, he looks ridiculous," Missy said. However, she could not get through to her cousin. "What are you doing, Arrers?"  
  
For Aragorn had pulled out the sheath for his sword and was strapping it onto the jeans. He'd already hidden his dagger on his left leg.  
  
"You can't take your sword with you!" Missy declared, going to take Aragorn's sword but Becky stopped her.  
  
"He can just wear a coat," Becky said, taking her father's long duster coat off the coat rack and putting it on Aragorn. She buttoned it up all the way to his neck. "See? Perfect?"  
  
She also distributed long coats between Frodo and Legolas who had put on their weapons, giggling when she buttoned the coat around Legolas' neck.  
  
Missy just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the couch.  
  
"Time to go," Missy announced, heading for the door. Becky grabbed her purse and Legolas' arm and headed for the door. Aragorn and Frodo just shrugged and followed.  
  
The five trooped out of the house and down the sidewalk, looking like a very odd quintet indeed: Missy, in the lead, looking like a Hobbit, only a couple inches taller; Becky, clomping after her, in high-heeled platform slippers, her long, brown hair to her waist; and of course, three very lost- looking members of the population of Middle-earth.  
  
"Aren't we going to drive there?" Becky asked, as they walked past Becky Greenleaf's parents' car. She really wasn't in the mood for walking as her platform shoes i were i four inches high. "Are we really going to WALK there?"  
  
"Do you know how to drive? Do I know how to drive? OF COURSE WE'RE WALKING!" Missy replied.  
  
Suddenly the street became full of activity. An ice-cream van drove by and a huge crowd of little children and some adults and teenagers came running behind it. Becky and Missy dragged Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn out of the way just in time, as the kids nearly trampled them in their rush.  
  
"What is THAT?!" Legolas asked, pointing at the ice-cream van.  
  
"That is an ice-cream van," Missy replied and kept walking as if it were nothing.  
  
"Ice-cream?!" Frodo asked, eyes widening. That was the first thing he'd eaten on his arrival to Becky's house (also the only thing not spiked) and he'd loved it.  
  
The Hobbit immediately gave pursuit of the ice-cream van, and for someone with such short legs, caught up with it very fast. He was soon elbowing aside large adults and many little children.  
  
"He's learning!" Becky said, beginning to cry with joy. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, like a proud mother.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" Missy asked, glancing at Becky. "I mean, he doesn't have any money. How's he gonna—"  
  
But it appeared that the driver of the ice-cream van was a female and had a thing for cute, little Hobbits with big, blue eyes. Frodo was now sitting on the steps of the ice-cream van, eating a chocolate-vanilla-strawberry cone and in the other hand, a tutti-frutti pink ice-lolly.  
  
"What is THAT?!" Aragorn asked, simultaneously. He was pointing at a bicycle that someone was riding by on.  
  
"That is our idea of horses. Also known as a bicycle," Becky replied, giggling at the way the cyclist cocked his head and looked at them oddly. She also pointed at her parents' car that was parked outside on the road. "That's also our idea of a horse too. However we call it a car."  
  
"That is a horse?" Legolas asked, eyes widening in shock. He ran over to the car and the hood of it. Almost immediately the car alarm went off.  
  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE!" the car alarm blared. "STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE!"  
  
Legolas gasped in shock and...fainted.  
  
Aragorn unsheathed his sword and waved it menacingly at the car whose alarm kept chirping. At that instant, several doors in the neighborhood flung open, including that of Becky's house. Becky Greenleaf's parents came running out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING NOW?!" Becky's father exclaimed.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Missy screamed and took off, screaming hysterically all the way down the road.  
  
"NAZGÛL!" Becky added, taking off after Missy at top speed. Immediately Frodo and his two ice creams took off after Becky and Missy, and Aragorn, tossing Legolas over his shoulder, chased after them.  
  
They kept running for at least a half-an-hour, Aragorn quickly overtaking Becky and Missy and Legolas having finally recovered from his shock, was not far behind. They only stopped when they were right in front the mall.  
  
"Breathe! Must breathe!" Becky said, gasping for air. She dropped down and sat right on the sidewalk.  
  
"There were no Nazgûl," Aragorn declared, sheathing his sword. "There were only people."  
  
"Yeah...so?!" Becky asked, shrugging. She finally struggled to her feet.  
  
"My ice cream fell," Frodo pouted, pointing over his shoulder. "I dropped it awhile ago."  
  
"Aww...my little snookywookums," Becky pointed, hugging Frodo and attempting to pick him up. "Mommy will get her little snookywooky another ice-cream, okay my little lovely Hobbity."  
  
"Becky! Will you stop with the sickening nicknames?" Missy said, tugging Becky away from Frodo. "You're making the Hobbit sick."  
  
"The...car can talk!" Legolas declared, eyes wide.  
  
"Not quite the car, sweetie. More like the car alarm," Becky pointed out.  
  
"You fainted," Aragorn said, with a snicker and Legolas gave him the evil Elf Eye.  
  
"Come on, kids," Missy said, stepping between Aragorn and Legolas. "We've arrived at the mall."  
  
Becky went in first, holding Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo very tightly.  
  
"This is a mall," Missy said, gesturing around. Then she pointed at the shoppers that walked around them, the majority of them giving them odd looks. "Those are the people who're buying stuff."  
  
"Mommy! Look, he's got cute eyes!" A little girl tugged on her mother's eyes and pointed at Frodo.  
  
"Yes he does," the mother replied, eyeing Aragorn, not Frodo.  
  
"Excuse me, you look a lot like Viggo Mortensen," the woman blurted out, gazing at Aragorn, a fangirl look glazing her eyes.  
  
"Get away! THEY'RE MINE!" Becky said, baring her plastic vampire fangs and making her fingers into claws. The mother and her daughter immediately took off.  
  
"Becky," Missy shook her head and scolded her cousin. "You didn't need to scare them off!"  
  
"HOW DARE THEY?!" Becky hissed, still glaring at the retreating pair. "Pointing at my poor little Frodo. Snookywooky—AWW!"  
  
Missy had hit Becky over the head, thoroughly annoyed with Becky and her nickname talk.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the grocery store, I'm starving," Missy directed them to the escalator.  
  
"The stairs are moving!" Aragorn pointed out in shock, as they stepped onto it and it led them up to the second floor. "Don't faint again, Legolas."  
  
Legolas glared at Aragorn and knocked him on the head.  
  
They arrived at the doors of the grocery, a few minutes later without an incident.  
  
"Now," Missy said, turning to the four behind her. "All i four i of you had better behave. I will do the shopping, the four of you will do the following. OKAY? And don't steal anything."  
  
"We are honorable people!" Legolas declared, looking hurt. "We would not steal."  
  
"I'm not so sure what you will turn into, when you're surrounding by so much food," Missy muttered, walking into the grocery and keeping a close eye on Becky, Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Unluckily for Missy, the grocery was full of people. The only way you could walk was elbow-to-elbow. Missy took hold of Aragorn's hand and held on tightly. Becky latched onto Legolas and Frodo.  
  
They managed to make it safely to the snack section and soon Becky and Missy were pondering over what type of marshmallows should they buy: fluffy or extra fluffy. Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo were for a second, abandoned.  
  
They had been told to stay put so they did. It was only a matter of time before Legolas noticed the sign hanging from the ceiling stating what was on the aisle. He could easily see all the signs clear across the grocery. And at the other end of the grocery, he noticed the sign read 'Bakery' and it also said 'Pasteries, Cakes and Pizza.'  
  
Legolas tapped Aragorn on the shoulder and pointed at it. Aragorn looked at Becky and Missy, who were still arguing over the kind of marshmallows to buy. Then he glanced at Frodo who was poking at a pack of potato chips.  
  
Aragorn was still a bit sore that Frodo had taken the last piece of pizza. Legolas looked at Aragorn again and they nodded silently. The two immediately took off in the direction of it.  
  
However, they had not noticed Frodo had also been reading the sign and the Hobbit immediately gave pursuit.  
  
It took about ten minutes for Becky and Missy to realize the three inhabitants of Middle-earth were missing. It was Becky who realized it when she put the pack of extra-fluffy marshmallows into the cart.  
  
"By the Valar!" Becky gasped, eyes widening in shock. She looked around quickly but there was no sign of them. "Legolas, Frodo and Aragorn are missing!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Missy said, nearly fainting. She scanned the aisle with her eyes but discovered what the cousins both knew: Legolas, Frodo and Aragorn were missing!  
  
"We have to find them! NOW!" Missy said, grabbing Becky's hand and they immediately began running down the aisles, looking for them. "I don't believe this! What could they be doing?"  
  
Becky was in hysterical tears and could do nothing but ramble on and on. "My babies have run away. And I've tried so hard to provide them with a good home! I fed them, I clothed them AND THEY RUN AWAY!"  
  
Missy rolled her eyes and thwacked Becky over the head with the nearest thing: a can of Pringles.  
  
"Or maybe someone kidnapped them. WHO KIDNAPPED MY BABIES?!" Becky said, immediately stopping crying and her eyes narrowing. "THEY BETTER NOT HURT MY BABIES!"  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Missy said. And with that the two cousins went on their pursuit of the missing members of Middle-earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 6. Don't worry, this little adventure in the grocery store will continue. Thank you so much for the reviews. Your notes are further down the page. But first, let me explain just one thing: I will be leaving the country in a few days and I doubt I will be near a computer, so I won't be able to get the latest chapter up any time before the end of the month. I'm really, really, really sorry but I will try my best to update this Friday because I'm really flattered that people enjoy my stories.  
  
Review Notes:  
  
Yahiko-He has not the slightest clue does he? Thank you for the review!!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf-*giggle* I know I'm insane. It's almost every Legolas or LOTR fangirl dream come true isn't it? Here's the update! Thank you for the review!!  
  
sinalco77- *is silent and having a serious inner struggle not to say anything* Oh hell, you spelled Tolkien wrong. For someone who can label someone else as 'another drooling Legolas fangirl', you don't seem to be that much of a fan of the great J.R.R. Tolkien as you can't even spell his name. But hey, I get to see a review!!  
  
lessien-Hmm...well where I live, we call it a cotton tree. Thank you so much for the review! I KNOW my Legolas poster looks at me. :D  
  
Cotume-the-Strange: You've got fangirl sisters?! Wish I was that lucky...don't even have sisters. ROTK was great, I've seen it three times and counting. Yeah...that cute little circlet *giggles* thank you for the review!!  
  
THECheeseTurkey-Thank you so much for the two reviews! Glad you loved the story so much!  
  
Nevtaserre-Thank you ever so much! Here's more! Thankies for the review!!  
  
Cyberchick-Thank you! Here is more!  
  
GreenCat3-Thank you for the review! Well we can't just exclude Boromir out of the fun just cuz he's dead. And of course, it's my story so I can have lots of fun with it!  
  
orlandofan13-Hello! OF COURSE that's my real last name ;) thank you for the review! That's a good suggestion. If I decide to do a Boromir chapter, I'll definitely use your title and CREDIT YOU LOTS!  
  
Pippinfan25-THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Of course, Pippin will show up very, very soon! Yep, I know I'm crazy and it's a lovely compliment. I wanna brush Legolas' hair like a Barbie doll!  
  
IceRogue-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You've arrived!!  
  



	7. Chapter Seven: Hobbit Cleanup on Aisle T...

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews with the last chapter! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I've been extremely busy with schoolwork, exams and projects and stuff. I'm also starting to build my Lord of the Rings website so I really HAVE NO TIME. But I keep seeing my inbox filling up with lots of reviews and letters so here I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also no offense to us fangirls. But you know there are the BAD fangirls and then there are us, GOOD fangirls.  
  
Also, I have seen the Oscars and LOTR WON ALL ELEVEN!!!!! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I cried when I heard the news, I was just so happy and so proud of them. They deserved all eleven.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not.  
  
Chapter Seven: Hobbit Cleanup in Aisle Twelve  
  
When we last left the fangirls, they were in the grocery store, frantically looking for the visiting inhabitants of Middle-earth who had run off in search of the almighty pizza.  
  
"I swear, whoever kidnapped my babies is gonna get it!" Becky threatened, brandishing a broom she'd stolen from one of the guys who had been cleaning up the aisles.  
  
Missy rolled her eyes and thwacked her cousin over the head with the same broom she'd been holding. "Come on, you. Standing up here wondering where they are is not going to help us."  
  
Becky didn't say anything, she just grabbed Missy's hand and began towing her up and down the aisles.  
  
"If I were a Hobbit, Elf and a Man where would I go?" Missy said, pondering as she allowed Becky to drag her up and down the aisles.  
  
"All workers report to Aisle Twelve RIGHT NOW. Clean up on Aisle Twelve: Bakery; Pastries, Cakes, Pizza. I repeat all workers report to Aisle Twelve," The voice came loud and clear over the PA System. "THERE IS A MASSIVE INCIDENT IN AISLE TWELVE! REPORT NOW."  
  
There was a loud crackle as the PA System went on and then suddenly it came back on. "SECURITY! REPORT TO AISLE TWELVE!"  
  
Immediately all the workers, even those working the cash registers abandoned their posts and hurried to Aisle Twelve. All the customers who'd been busy shopping and standing in line, followed and pretty soon all of the grocery was crowded around Aisle Twelve, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Security hurried by Becky and Missy and they pushed their way though the eager crowd.  
  
Of course, Becky's curiosity got the better of her and grabbing Missy's elbow, they hurried over, pushing their way though the crowd and soon they found themselves in the middle of Aisle Twelve: The Bakery.  
  
The sight that greeted them was beyond shocking. Missy gasped and nearly fell over. Becky screamed with delight and clapped her hands together.  
  
For starters, the aisle was a complete mess, all the items from the previous aisle (Aisle 11: Cosmetics for all those concerned) and the aisle on the other side of it (Aisle 12: Household Cleaners) were strewn across the floor of Aisle Twelve. Therefore, making Becky and Missy knee-deep in blush, lipstick and a sea of Clorox.  
  
"Ooh. 'Very Berry'. I like this colour," Becky said, scooping up a box of lipstick that floated by on the sea of Clorox. She opened it and began applying the colour to her lips. "Ooh. Very nice."  
  
However, the fact that they were knee-deep in Clorox was not the most shocking. It was the fact that Becky's 'lost babies' were standing at the far end of the aisle, eating pizza. Also the fact that they were holding off security with their weapons.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were standing back to back, Frodo hidden behind them, the only thing visible of him were his big feet. Legolas and Aragorn were holding their weapons with one hand and in the other, they were eating slices of Pizza.  
  
The Bakery, was another total mess. The shelves had been completely cleared of pizza and many other pastries. All the decorations that had been hung about the bakery were now floating by in the Clorox. Behind the counters, the frightened serving ladies were huddled together and as soon as Frodo gestured they slid across trays of pizza, straight from the oven.  
  
As soon as the security guards got too close, Aragorn flashed his sword, doing his cool hand trick from The Two Towers (A/N: Remember from TTT: the movie, the part with Haleth?) and Legolas kept stringing his arrow with lightning-fast movements and somehow managing to keep his pizza in hand, thus frightening the hair off the guards.  
  
"LEGOLAS! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" Becky yelled loudly, causing the guards, the crowd and the inhabitants of Middle-earth to jump and turn in shock.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to make sure your weapons were hidden? What did I tell you about paying for your food before you took it?" Becky stomped over to Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo, pushing aside the security guards. She grabbed Legolas by his pointed ear and she grabbed Aragorn by his hair and she dragged them over to Missy. Frodo quietly followed, thanking the Valar that Becky had only two hands.  
  
"Exactly what did they do?" Missy, the voice of reason, asked the security guards.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" one of them gestured to the whole aisle. "They came running in here and toppled over all these things and then they steal from the Bakery. And when we tell them give it back, they pull out their weapons!!"  
  
"Now Missy what should we do with these bad children?" Becky said and before her cousin could answer, Becky flung her arms around Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo and she burst into floods of tears.  
  
"My babies. I thought you were hurt. I thought somebody kidnapped you. I thought you ran away. Why did you run away from Mommy?" Becky asked, burying her face in Legolas' long blond hair. "Mommy was so worried and so was Aunty Missy. Weren't you worried, Aunty Missy?"  
  
Missy could not reply. She just flung her arms around Aragorn's waist and buried her face in his chest (since that was as high as she could reach. MEWAHAHAHA *gets thwacked over head by Missy*).  
  
"Aww," the crowd, the security guards and the poor women who had been serving in the Bakery said altogether and they sighed. "Isn't it cute?"  
  
"SECURITY! SECURITY! WE HAVE THE ACCOMPLICES IN SIGHT!" The PA System blared loudly. "They're headed towards Aisle Ten!"  
  
"Accomplices?" Becky turned on Aragorn, eyes narrowed. "I hope they're off suitable behavior."  
  
"There were no accomplices," Legolas said, lifting an eyebrow and looking at Aragorn who looked just as confused.  
  
"RUN PIPPIN RUN!!" a very familiar voice shouted loudly, over in Aisle Ten. Becky squealed with delight and Missy gasped in shock. Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo smiled from ear-to-ear.  
  
"OH NO! RUN! RUN!" another familiar voice yelled.  
  
"NO! NOT THAT DIRECTION PIPPIN! THE OTHER ONE!" the first voice shouted again.  
  
They heard the sound of running feet up and down in the aisles. Out of the midst of the crowd, ran not one, not two BUT THREE Hobbits. They ran as fast as their big feet could and in their wake came several burly security guards.  
  
Of course, those three Hobbits were Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"SAM! MERRY! PIPPIN!" Frodo cried, jumping up and down with excitement. The Hobbits' heads flew up and when their eyes met Frodo's, they nearly cried with joy.  
  
"Aww," Becky said, clasping her hands to her cheeks. "My sweeties!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas swallowed their last bites of pizzas and ran to the defense of the Hobbits. Aragorn grabbed the Hobbits and towed them to the safety of Becky and Missy's arms. He quickly rejoined Legolas who had taken up protective stance at the top of the aisle. The latter had his bow ready and Aragorn waved his sword again.  
  
"OHMYGOD! IT'S ARAGORN AND LEGOLAS!" the squeals went up around the crowd and to Becky's dismay, the grocery was half-full of teenage girls and their mothers who were attempting to revert back to their childhood days. Missy was surprised that her cousin had failed to notice the bright pink teenagers as her cousin could usually tell who the fangirls were in at least a fifty-mile radius.  
  
Those teenage girls immediately began a stampede, their mothers bringing up the rear. They headed towards Aragorn and Legolas, who seeing this utter stampede of women shouting for pieces of their clothing and *ahem* various other things, retreated to the safety of Becky and Missy.  
  
"Isn't that how those two usually act?" Legolas whispered to Aragorn though at the same time, hiding behind him.  
  
"Of course," Aragorn replied. "They're all from the same weird family. The Fangirl Family."  
  
"Honestly. Ranger of the North and Prince of Mirkwood you are," Becky rolled her eyes. She grabbed Aragorn's sword from him and Missy grabbed Legolas' daggers and they advanced on the fangirls.  
  
"NYS! NYS! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" Becky said, waving the sword and jabbing it into the crowd, randomly. "Hwandi no'a llie huanea!"  
  
The BAD fangirls immediately stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other in confusion and began whispering to each other. Their mothers looked equally as clueless.  
  
However, Legolas and Aragorn began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh my God. What did she, like, say?" a blond one whispered to a redhead.  
  
"Like, I don't know. Like, it was something about a fire. Oh my GOSH. I hope it's not here," the redhead replied. "Like, I just had my hair done and my nails done and the fire will melt the plastic."  
  
"Like omygosh. Like, eww. I had my hair done too," a brunette put in. "I like, think she was talking Elvish. Like, I didn't know any one could talk Elvish."  
  
Missy swirled Legolas' daggers menacingly. "Yes there is a fire! It just burned down the whole cosmetic floor of the mall!"  
  
The fangirls and their mothers both gasped in horror and promptly fainted.  
  
Becky rolled her eyes in disgust. She tossed Aragorn's sword back at him and went over to the four Hobbits who were hugging tightly.  
  
"Hello, babies. Come to Mommy," Becky flung open her arms and the Hobbits ran to her. "Aww...I feel so loved."  
  
"Exactly what's in this for us?" Pippin whispered to Merry over Becky's shoulder.  
  
"Pizza. And lots of it," Frodo put in.  
  
"Aha," Sam replied. "But Mr. Frodo what is pizza?"  
  
"You will soon find out, my sweeties," Becky said, finally letting the Hobbits go. "But I think right now we should run."  
  
Because while they had been holding up the fangirls and having a joyous reunion, more security had moved into the grocery. Becky inched closer to Legolas and Aragorn till she was underneath their arms.  
  
"I think we should run," Becky whispered into Legolas' pointed ear. "Very, very fast."  
  
"I agree," Aragorn whispered, pulling the Hobbits close to him. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Becky, Missy and the four Hobbits took off, spreading out in eight different directions, all trying their best to get out of the mall.  
  
***  
  
They don't know how they did it but soon they all found themselves back at Becky's house, locked upstairs in her bedroom.  
  
"Hungry...must have food..." Pippin keeled over flat onto Becky's bed.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, that looks just like you!" Sam said, gazing at the posters on the wall. "In fact there are seven of you."  
  
This time Legolas just sighed and did not bother to reply.  
  
"Ooh...don't stand my darling children. Sit, sit," Becky said, gesturing to them all to sit. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with all eight of them but the Hobbits were very small. They took seats on the bed, Legolas and Aragorn sat on the computer chair and Becky and Missy sat on the floor.  
  
Becky pulled a box of chocolate out from underneath her bed and began passing it around. Pippin immediately grabbed it and crammed four in his mouth.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry scolded but he took three himself.  
  
"It's alright, Merry dear," Becky said. "My little Hobbit has to grow up to be big and strong so he can fight anything in the world to defend his Mommy."  
  
Missy rolled her eyes and pulled the rug out from underneath Becky, causing her to fall flat on her face.  
  
"I don't believe they have been properly introduced to 'Mummy' yet," Missy said. She stuck out her hand to the three Hobbits. "I'm Missy."  
  
She gestured at Becky who was still face down on the carpet, admiring the swirls in her purple carpet and for now, she had shut up. (FINALLY!!)  
  
"That is my cousin, Becky Greenleaf," Missy introduced and at this, Becky lifted her head and waved but immediately went back to poking at the swirls in the carpet.  
  
"GREENLEAF?!" Sam, Merry and Pippin repeated. "I wonder-"  
  
"OF COURSE SHE'S NOT!!" Legolas immediately said before they could complete their sentence. "She's of absolutely no relation to me whatsoever."  
  
"At least not right now," Becky said, nodding. "One day you WILL MARRY ME LEGOLAS."  
  
"Anyway," Missy said, cutting off Becky and turning to the three Hobbits. "How long have you been here on Earth?"  
  
"Well, I've been looking for Mr. Frodo the past couple of weeks," Sam spoke up. "We had been at the gates of Mordor when he just disappeared. That skulking Gollum did too. So after Mr. Frodo disappeared, I looked for him for about two days and then I fell asleep. And then I woke up in the grocery store."  
  
"Well," Pippin said in his cute accent. "Merry and I were talking to Treebeard and then...we were here. Well not here in the...grocery store."  
  
"Were you wearing bows?" Becky asked, lifting her eyebrows and getting to her feet. She began walking in circles around the three Hobbits. "Did you have on ribbons of any sort?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Merry replied and at that the Hobbits pulled out red ribbons and bows from their pockets.  
  
Becky pouted. "But I wanted to pull them off. I OWN YOU!!"  
  
"No you don't," Missy put in. "J.R.R. Tolkien does. Sorry honey."  
  
"Ooh...wait. What did you say to those BAD fangirls?" Missy asked Becky who just shrugged.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I just said whatever came to mind," Becky said.  
  
"You told them 'Fungus onto your dogs'," Legolas explained and then burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh...whoops," Becky blushed. "But then they were BAD fangirls. They deserved to be frightened."  
  
"I'm hungry," this time it was Merry who said it. "FEED ME, MOMMY."  
  
"Aww! He called me mommy. My sugar needs to be fed," Becky said, patting Merry on the head. "Don't worry. Mommy will get her baby food."  
  
And with that Becky disappeared down the stairs, into the kitchen in search of food. (Luckily Becky's mother had done the shopping and had come back talking about the oddest incident that had happened in the grocery: strange men had robbed the bakery of all their pizza.)  
  
"How much do I owe you now, Merry?" Missy said, turning to the Hobbit and pulling out her wallet.  
  
"Six carrots will do," Merry replied, holding out his hands.  
  
"Erm...you might have to wait. I haven't got six carrots," Missy said, digging through her walled. "Will six dollars do?"  
  
"I suppose," Merry shrugged and accepted the six dollars from Missy. "I suppose I can buy myself some Becky-repellent now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Notes:  
  
Kat L-Hi! Thank you so much for the sweet review! Glad you and your friends liked it! I wish it could be long too but eeeekk...I think the inhabitants of Middle-earth would have run away by then :D Here's the update!! Hope you come back soon!!  
  
IceRogue-Hi again dearest! *hugs* As you can clearly see, I'm back now and waiting for you get online. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Of course I'll share. I'll let you brush Leggy's hair anyday. Of course, to see Viggo like anything is just...indescribable. As for the flamers, most of them are rather illiterate and have nothing else to do with their time. :D But a few of them are actually intelligent, and can you give you good, firm reasons as to why they don't like your story and give you ways of improving them. Gotta love that kind :D thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Cotume-the-Strange-Yeppers...I have seen it three times but it appears that it's out of the cinemas here. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want to cry. Thank you for the invy, I'd be sure to come. Of course I'm one of the GOOD fangirls. You know there are those BAD ones out there...you know the Mary-Sues...P.S: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.  
  
Pippinfan25-I know Leggy was bad to the phone but he didn't know what he was doing. I love phones too, so you're not alone. And you see Pippin is here...so now you can go on reading my story :D Thank you for the two reviews.  
  
Lessein-Hi there dear! Thank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed this story. I'm proud to be a drooling Legolas fangirl.  
  
CaptainInuyasha777-THANK YOU FOR THE FIVE REVIEWS!!!! *hugs* Woo—I don't know what to say. Just THANK YOU!! That was really sweet of you to give me all those reviews. Please come back soon!!  
  
MYSTERYWOMAN-Thankies!! Check back soon!  
  
Elkalili-Yep...that's me...obsessed. Thank you so much for the review. Here's the update.  
  
Mrs. Samantha Bloom-thank you for the review!! Here's more!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: A Wizard Up an Oak

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hello again everyone! So sorry this update took so long...I've just been really, really busy these days and have had no time to write at all. Thankfully school's closed...for now but it's gonna open back up really soon so I decided I just couldn't make you guys wait for so long, I just had to give you'll a chapter. So here it is! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I also enjoyed reading all the reviews I got before. Too SWEET!! *hugs everyone* Okay, okay...so the Easter chapter of this story is a bit late *pouts* I'm sorry dears, I've just been so awfully busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures.  
  
Chapter Eight: Discovering A Wizard...Up an Oak  
  
Ah yes, the seasons had changed and time had moved on since we last met our fangirls and their new pets: the inhabitants of Middle-earth. It was now springtime and it was the period of Easter.  
  
Now, the inhabitants of Middle-earth understood springtime, yeah, of course they did. However, they had not a clue about Easter and did not understand, no matter how many times Becky and Missy explained.  
  
Of course, they would have to understand Peeps, Easter eggs and all the glorious candy and tooth-decaying things that went along with Easter.  
  
"Ooh...it's a pink bunny!" Frodo exclaimed in joy as he unwrapped his very first box of Peeps. He set the pink sugary bunny on the kitchen table and looked at it intensely. Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin gazed along with him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Becky asked, resisting the urge to grab the box from Frodo. "Dig in! You're supposed to eat it. It's not a real bunny."  
  
"It's NOT a real bunny?" Frodo asked, eyes wide. He immediately grabbed the bunny and ate off its ears. The other inhabitants of Middle-earth followed suit.  
  
"Good Lord, Becky, you're training them to be just like you," Missy said, watching Legolas eat off a purple duck's tail. "They're brutalizing the Peeps!"  
  
"They're just Peeps!" Becky defended, pulling the ears off a pink bunny and then a yellow bunny and eating them. "Besides, we love them so and they're delicious. And honestly, Missy, they're not real."  
  
"Just because they're not real, doesn't mean they can't feel!" Missy said and started up with her new campaign of "Don't brutalize the creatures of Peeps."  
  
Becky just rolled her eyes and went over to Aragorn and sat in his lap. "Think it's time to go look for the others yet?"  
  
"Mugwump," Aragorn replied, struggling to get around a mouthful of Peeps. He was to no avail as all his teeth were stuck together.  
  
"Ooh! Baby's learned a new word! Mommy is proud!!" Becky hugged Aragorn and gave him a big, sloppy wet kiss. Then she pulled out a pack of stickers and stuck a gold sticker on Aragorn's forehead.  
  
"I was saying, why don't we go now?" Aragorn suggested, struggling vainly to push Becky off his lap. However, it was to no avail as Becky was immovable even with the Jaws of Life.  
  
"Okay! Cool!" Becky said and she immediately disappeared up the stairs and was back in about ten seconds. She was dressed in (according to her) "Fellowship Hunting Gear" which consisted of pink platform shoes, tight jeans and her brand-new Pirates of the Caribbean t-shirt. Around her neck she had tied a pink scarf (A/N: *winks to fellow Orli fangirls*) and on her head was a pink Orlando Bloom visor.  
  
"Good God, that's too much pink," Missy put in, sliding a pair of sunglasses onto her nose to shield off the glare.  
  
Becky stuck her tongue out at her cousin and immediately headed out the back door. The four hobbits, Elf, Man and cousin followed her.  
  
Soon they found themselves trooping through the woods at the back of Becky's house. Deeper and deeper into the woods they went, passing mango trees, cotton trees, pine trees and apple trees?!  
  
"What kind of forest is this?" Sam asked, eyes wide. "It's a magical forest!" However, he was already halfway up the apple tree, stuffing his pockets full of apples. Merry and Pippin were swinging off a mango tree, eating both mangoes and apples.  
  
Frodo (spoilt little Hobbit that he was) was being fed peeled and cut up mangoes and apples with a fork by Becky.  
  
"This is no time for fun and games!" Aragorn declared, pulling Sam, Merry and Pippin out of the trees. He grabbed Frodo and plucked him away from Becky (Old Arrers was secretly jealous that he was not being fork-fed.)  
  
"We must find the rest of the Fellowship," Legolas reminded gently and he began leading them off, further into the woods.  
  
"My feet hurt," Becky declared and jumped onto Legolas' back. "Ahhhh...now that's better."  
  
"Somebody get her off me!!" Legolas declared but to no avail. Becky could not and would not be removed. So poor Legolas had to carry on with the extra weight on his back.  
  
They had been walking for about half-an-hour when they stumbled across a gigantic Oak tree and figure in a polka dot spotted outfit was seated in the topmost branches, a big red bow stuck to his beard.  
  
"Well, a wizard is never late but apparently Hobbits, Elves and Humans are," Gandalf said, rolling his eyes. "Will any of you be rescuing me?"  
  
"IT'S GANDALF!!!" Becky screamed, jumping off Legolas and scaling the tree in one fangirl hop. She leapt onto the wizard. "This has to be the coolest present ever! Turn my Peeps bunny into a real bunny! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo and Sam said at the same time and they immediately burst into tears.  
  
"But you fell!!" and that was all Frodo was able to say before his mouth magically sealed and he was not allowed to say more. "What the fuzzy?!"  
  
"I must allow some rules!!" a voice (that sounded eerily like Galadriel) echoed throughout the woods. Then there was a loud cackle, followed by drunken laughter and then a string of colourful Elven curse words.  
  
"That was freaky," Pippin whispered to Merry who nodded his accord.  
  
"Well, the fangirl's up here and this is now exactly where a wizard does not wish to be," and with that Gandalf leaped nimbly out of the tree and landed at the bottom on his feet. "Now isn't that a coincidence? Galadriel sets me down at an oak tree. Is she trying to imply something?"  
  
Suddenly everyone took notice of Gandalf's robes that had a white base but was covered with red, yellow, blue and green polka dots. His wizard staff was now fluorescent yellow and he had a pair of yellow socks on to match.  
  
"Well what do you think of my new outfit?" Gandalf asked, twirling in front of them. "This was a parting gift from Galadriel and an early Easter present. It's a bit tight across the chest but it shall have to do."  
  
Everyone, including Missy, just gaped at him.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to be heading on home then," Gandalf said, tightening his cloak around him and pulling on a flowery bonnet. He lifted a hand and beckoned to Becky who was still sitting, high up in the trees. "Well come on, Mommy, you're supposed to be taking care of me, aren't you? So far I've been neglected."  
  
Becky immediately jumped out of the tree and landed on Gandalf's shoulders. "Mommy's sorry, sweetie. Here."  
  
She jammed a handful of pink Peeps bunnies into Gandalf's mouth and the wizard nodded in content.  
  
Gandalf then looked at everyone else. "Well, have you all lost your tongues?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas just stared and blinked. Merry and Pippin were too busy stuffing their faces. Sam and Frodo were still struggling to speak, however their mouths moved but no sound was heard.  
  
"What happened to your robes?" Legolas finally managed to splutter. He burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Did you have a run-in with paint?" Aragorn said, no longer able to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Laugh all you wish but I know very well what they have done to you," Gandalf nodded solemnly and pointed to Becky and Missy.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn immediately fell silent and got somber expressions on their faces.  
  
"Makeup and hairspray," Gandalf scoffed. "You know very well you enjoyed it, Legolas Greenleaf! You like getting your hair brushed! And I know you enjoyed those facials a little, Aragorn!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn dashed behind their fangirls to hide. Missy seemed to finally find back her tongue.  
  
"Welcome, Gandalf. My name is Missy. I am your new co-owner," Missy stuck out her hand to Gandalf but Becky who had been sitting on Gandalf's shoulder, grabbed her cousin and tossed her up behind her onto Gandalf's back.  
  
The poor wizard immediately doubled over from the strain on his back and before Becky and Missy could blink, they found themselves on Aragorn's and Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"I'm too old for this sort of thing," Gandalf said and began setting off in the direction of Becky's home. "Galadriel may have a cruel sense of humor and I might go along with it, but I have no plans of being a horse. Especially when there are young, sprightly beings such as Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
"Come along now, young Hobbits," Gandalf beckoned to the Hobbits who gravitated over to him. "Now Merry and Pippin, these are for you. Galadriel's sense of humor is indeed cruel." Gandalf handed over a large sack to the Hobbits. From the top of this sack, the top of many fireworks protruded.  
  
"And Frodo she's sent you this," Gandalf pulled out a pink fuzzy fedora and handed it to Frodo who looked at it curiously and blinked. And to Sam, Gandalf gave a pair of orange socks.  
  
As they walked, Gandalf began distributing more gifts. To Becky and Missy, he gave flowing gowns, complete with sparkly jewelry. To Legolas he gave a sparkly headtie and plastic crown and Aragorn received a tub of (according to the label on the bottle, written in hesitant English) 'Galadriel's Facials.'  
  
"I truly don't know what these gifts mean," Gandalf said as they got closer and closer to Becky's home. "Personally, I don't think they mean very much. Galadriel was having a lot of Elven wine that day. She was talking about her new brilliant plan. She'd been spying upon these fangirls in a faraway place called Earth and thought they just might need some livening up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I will be writing more in the future, but I apologize from now for the future delays. This is the last term of a very complicated year and I'm not very happy with my results from last term, so I've resolved to work just a little harder. So the spaces between these chapters will be a bit longer. Don't worry, I will always be back! Love: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Review Notes:  
  
HonestlyRAchel-Thankies for the two reviews my dear. I believe it might be your computer but that sometimes happen when a chapter is newly updated. Glad you likied *huggs*  
  
KayeThorn-Glad you enjoyed!! Hope you look forward to this chapter 8. Thank you for the review.  
  
Lessien-Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. LOTR trilogy exhibition?!! Sounds truly exciting. Hehee...those bad fangirls...Thank you for the review!!  
  
Nesuli-Glad you enjoy laughing in class :D *looks around shiftily* You read this in class?! I've posted. Thank you for the review!!  
  
Nevtassere-hehee...thank you for the compliment. My parents always comment that I need a shrink. Awww..how sweet!! On all the three lists?! Awwwwwwwwww *hug hug hug* I'm so beyond flattered...you're too sweet!! Thank you for the review!  
  
Elkalili-Well they're coming along slowly!! Aww...you're too sweet dear! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Cotume-The-Strange-Of course you're one of the good fangirls my dear. You can always *looks around shiftily* *whispers* turn Mary-Sue into a frog. MWAHAHHA! Thank you for the review!!  
  
CJ*-Cj-Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed! Favorite story huh?! *blush* Thankies for the review.  
  
The Counter-I'm sure you do.  
  
MYSTERYWOMAN-Here's the update! Glad you enjoyed Mayhem too! Thank yous for the review.  
  
Tenacious D-Glad you loved the story...of course you can be my friend!! Tell you what...for friend's sake, I'll see if I can angle you an intro into my story okay, dearest? Of course, not as a bad fangirl but as a good one ;) we'll chat about it sometime! Thank you for the sweet review.  
  
RubyLoamsdown-Glad you enjoyed! Of course I'll keep writing! Come back for more! Gracias for the review!!  
  
Vanima Bliss-heheeee...so much thank you for the enthusiastic review. Thank you oh so much, dear. Of course, here's the update. I don't want to be attacked by bananas!! :D 


	9. Chapter 9: Gimli in the Lemon TreeMissy'...

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to arrive. I'm really, really busy these days. Even my poor groups and website and journal has been neglected. But never fear, Becky Greenleaf is always here for you :D Thank you so much for patiently waiting and for all the sweet reviews. As usual, your responses are at the end of this chapter. Also, I'm very sorry that poor Gimli was not awarded a chapter for himself because of Missy's Birthday Bash. Her birthday was last week see and I wanted to have a Missy Party Chapter and I won't have time to do separate chapters before my birthday next next week. (Mwahhaaa...the authoress must be enjoy certain perks :D) Birthday wishes and love can be passed through me to Missy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures.  
  
Chapter 9: Gimli in the Lemon Tree...Missy's Birthday Bash  
  
It was a lovely, sunny morning on what Becky Greenleaf deemed the worst day of the week: Monday. Well, not really morning...more like one o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Of course, Becky and Missy were still fast asleep, snoring rather loudly on their respective beds.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were sitting on the floor, behind the beds and out of sight. They all had cotton stuffed in their ears and did not look very happy.  
  
"Can I asphyxiate them?" Aragorn asked, his fingers twitching in the direction of the curtains. Legolas and all the Hobbits nodded in agreement.  
  
They hadn't gotten any sleep at all, since Becky and Missy had finally stopped talking about what they would be doing for Missy's Birthday Bash on Wednesday and had fallen asleep.  
  
There was a loud pounding on Becky's door. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU GET YOUR LAZY SELVES UP?!!"  
  
Becky and Missy immediately leapt up from their beds, ran smack dab into each other and fell backwards onto seven members of the Fellowship (Gandalf had slid away across the floor.)  
  
"GET UP!!" came Becky's father's yell again. Becky scrambled off the still half-asleep Missy and the thoroughly squashed Hobbits and raced to the door.  
  
As she hurried to move all the chairs and pillows in front of the door, she gestured frantically at the seven inhabitants of Middle-earth to hide.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!! WE HAVE TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION ABOUT THE MISSING FOOD!!"  
  
As the several members of Middle-earth all dove to various hiding places, Becky opened the door.  
  
"Hi Daddy Greenleaf!!!" Becky jumped on her father and attempted to hug the life out of him. "How are you? Huh, Daddy, huh huh huh?!!"  
  
"I DREAMT ABOUT LEGOLAS LAST NIGHT!!" she continued, jumping up and down and half tugging her father down the hall.  
  
That was all it took. Her poor father took off in the next direction.  
  
"Hehehe," Becky said, an evil glint in her eyes as she shut the door behind her and began piling back the pillows and chairs.  
  
"Isn't that sad?" Merry whispered to Pippin. "He's afraid of his own offspring."  
  
"If I were him, I'd be afraid too!" Sam joined in, eying Becky as she pushed the computer in front of the door.  
  
Missy had gotten to her feet and was scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stumbled over to the window.  
  
"Oh look! There go your parents!" Missy said, watching Becky's parents going down the drive in the car.  
  
She pulled back the curtains and pushed up the windows. "BYE UNCLE AND AUNTIE!!!!"  
  
Several neighbors' dogs began barking loudly, four car alarms went off and Becky's mother and father winced and drove off faster.  
  
"Whoops. Hehe." Missy said with a giggle and slammed back down the window.  
  
Becky had flopped down onto the middle of the floor and Missy took a seat next to her. They pulled out their fluffy pink notebook and a fluorescent pink pen.  
  
"We've got to get planning for Missy's party," Becky explained to seven hungry members of the Fellowship. "Breakfast will be along in a bit."  
  
"The noonday sun has come and gone!" Legolas said in a strained voice. He was beyond starving and since he'd gotten spoiled to the food on earth, he would never touch Lembas bread again.  
  
But his plea went to deaf ears as Becky and Missy had now begun debating on which colour to use for the invitation envelopes: pink or purple. They had also drawn the four Hobbits into their debate.  
  
From way up above, there came a loud thump coming from the attic.  
  
Becky, Missy and the hungry Hobbits continued on, hearing nothing. However, Legolas heard it and elbowed Aragorn and Gandalf who immediately got to their feet.  
  
There came another pounding, this time even louder. However, Becky, Missy and the Hobbits heard it and they leapt to their feet. Becky and Missy dove behind Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"An intruder!" Aragorn said, pulling out his sword. He listened again as the thumps sounded repeatedly.  
  
"Where exactly do you think it's coming from?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Sounds like the attic," Becky spoke up. "The east end of it."  
  
Legolas pushed up the window, took a firm hold of his bow and began scaling up the drainpipe. Aragorn and Gandalf quickly followed suit. The Hobbits groaned but climbed out the window after them, swords gripped firmly.  
  
"Hurry!" Becky and Missy heard Aragorn whisper down to them. They did not even hear them running lightly across the roof.  
  
"You could have just used the door," Becky said, shrugging. Using her foot, she pushed away all the things in front of the door. She and Missy made their way out the door and up to the attic.  
  
When they got to the attic, the cousins discovered that it was very dusty and dirty and smelly.  
  
"Eww!" Becky declared, pushing a clothes-clip onto her nose. Almost immediately Missy began to sneeze. And cough. And hiccup.  
  
Becky quickly surveyed the entire attic, her eyes moving quickly over everything in sight. But she discovered what she already knew: there was no one in the attic but her and Missy.  
  
For you see, it was physically impossible for anyone to get into the attic except by the door which Becky had to unlock with a key. All the attic windows were painted shut (with black paint so that you couldn't see inside or outside) and were fitted with thick steel bars. (Becky Greenleaf had been a rather active and curious child.)  
  
"Do you ACHOO! suppose cough sneeze we should hiccup find a way to let them in?" Missy said, thinking about the poor members of Middle-earth situated on the roof and the drainpipe.  
  
"Let them suffer! MWAHAHHAHA!" Becky laughed evilly but quickly changed her mind. She made her way over to the window on the east side of the attic and began poking the bars.  
  
"Becky, I don't think that poking the bars are going to work," Missy said but her cousin ignored her. She went right on poking the bars for about five minutes and the bars then fell straight off the windows.  
  
"SKILLS!" Becky shouted and stepping over the bars, she proceeded to poke on the windowpane. The paint too gave way within minutes and Becky was able to push up the window and peer out, into the forest below.  
  
However, Becky was immediately distracted by the sight of a huge lemon tree that was nearly taller than her house. On the branch level with the window, there sat Aragorn and Legolas. On the branches above them were Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Way up above, sat a rather disgruntled looking dwarf, carrying a pink axe and wearing a red bow on his beard.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE GIMLI!!" Aragorn screamed, catching sight of Becky and Missy grinning at them out of the window. "RUN! RUN! RUN!"  
  
"No, Gimli! Stay," Legolas said, nearly pushing Aragorn off the branch that they were sharing. He was determined to make Gimli suffer just as much as they had.  
  
"Hi Gimli!!" Becky screeched. She immediately jumped out the window and onto the branch. She began climbing the tree and when she reached to Gimli's branch, she hugged him and produced a candy bar.  
  
"Welcome to Earth," she said with a smile. "My name is Becky Greenleaf and I'll be your new owner. Standing in the window is Missy. She's my cousin. Say hi, cousin."  
  
"Say hi cousin!" Missy echoed, finally getting courageous and climbing out onto the branch and sitting next to Aragorn.  
  
"Have you any idea how long I've been up here?!" Gimli growled, glaring at everyone. "I've had to smell and eat lemons for weeks on end. I thought that you were never going to come get me."  
  
"Oh Gimli dear, Mommy is so sorry. Mommy will make up for it. Mommy will get rid of the lemon smell, won't Mommy?" Becky said, cooing away to Gimli and patting him on the head. "Besides if only Mommy had found you sooner and tell you that lemons are not really for eating on an everyday basis."  
  
"I told you to run," Aragorn said, under his breath but everyone heard him.  
  
Gimli glared at Legolas over Becky's head. "I knew you never liked me you pointy-eared Elf."  
  
"Well we've had to suffer with this. Why can't you?" Legolas pouted, looking rather like a big, pointy-eared baby. (The poor thing had not been fed for hours. Allowances must be made.)  
  
"Well now that we're all here, I think," Becky said, tapping her finger to her chin. "You don't suppose Galadriel's sense of humor is really that sick is it?"  
  
"What's that? Resurrecting Boromir?" Gandalf said, lifting a bushy grew eyebrow beneath his flowered bonnet. "I won't put it past her."  
  
"How about breakfast?" Missy cut in as once again when Frodo and Sam began asking questions about Boromir's death, they found that they could not say a word.  
  
Everyone immediately scrambled to get in the window but the weight of ten on the lone branch was too much. The branch broke right off the bark of the tree and down went everyone in a heap onto the rose bush.  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISSY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MISSY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Becky said, singing and dancing around her living room. "YOU BELONG IN THE ZOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUU!!"  
  
"Ai Valar!" Legolas groaned and stuffed cotton in his ears. "Help me!!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I BELONG IN THE ZOO!" Missy said, dancing around the room with Becky.  
  
You see, today was Missy's birthday and she had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Becky Greenleaf had showered her cousin with gifts and the Fellowship had attempted cooking breakfast for her.  
  
Even though the attempt was highly unsuccessful, Missy (the proud cousin hen) had not been able to stop crying with joy. (Especially since 'Becky's Babies' were covered in scratches from head-to-toe.)  
  
"Let's get this party started!!" Becky said, turning on the CD player. Party music blared out of it and Becky jumped onto the table and began dancing.  
  
Soon enough the Hobbits joined her and they were all doing the chicken dance.  
  
Missy jumped up onto the couch and began dancing and singing along with the music.  
  
"Jumping up and down! Spinning round and round because of the music!!" Missy sang, extremely off-key of course. After much begging, Aragorn hopped up next to her and they began waltzing on the couch cushions.  
  
"I don't believe this," Legolas whispered to Gimli who nodded in agreement. They still had no idea how they'd been persuaded to come downstairs for this event. Becky's parents and Missy's parents, after much begging had been persuaded to go out to dinner together and leave Becky and Missy to have their own get-together.  
  
Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Becky jumped, in surprise and fell off the table.  
  
"I'll get it!" Missy said, stopping her jumping and racing to the front door. "Oh hi guys! How are you?!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Is that Aragorn?" Missy's friends chorused together, all struggling to get through the door.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Missy said, turning around and catching sight of the Fellowship all frozen in the living room. "Sorry! Gotta go!"  
  
And with that she slammed the door and pushed the couch in front of it.  
  
"Oops. I guess we shouldn't have sent out party invitations huh?" Becky said, blushing sheepishly. She helped herself to a can of Pringles. "I mean, we can't let them see the Fellowship."  
  
The doorbell rang again, frantically and there was pounding on the door. "LET US IN! LET US IN! LET US IN!"  
  
Soon the few voices were joined by even more and more until it sounded like a football stadium was outside the door.  
  
"Just how many people did you invite?" Missy said, turning on Becky, eyes narrowed. If it had only been a few friends, she wouldn't have minded throwing them out and continuing the party with just the Fellowship and her cousin but if Becky had gone and invited everybody...  
  
"Well, there's a couple kids from your school, my school, my friend's school, my online friends..." Becky began ticking off on her fingers.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Missy said, eyes wide and in shock. "I don't even know half those people!!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard the back door rattling and the drainpipe shaking. There was also the sound of hands pounding on windows.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE BREAKING IN!!" Missy said, going into shock.  
  
"Oh dear then," Gandalf said, not looking the least bit concerned. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat, puffing on his pipe.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Becky cried, pushing the table in front of the door.  
  
"You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out," Aragorn said, shrugging. He took a seat on the floor and helped himself to some Pringles.  
  
Becky stood in front of the door, eyes narrowed and glaring. "So you mean you're not going to help ME?!"  
  
"Nope," the Fellowship answered collectively. They all went back to dancing or treating their various scratch wounds. Missy also shook her head and sat next to Aragorn.  
  
"Alright, then. It's not my party and it's not me those people are shouting for!" and with that Becky pulled open the front door and in streamed the masses. They seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S LEGOLAS AND ARAGORN!" the girls screamed all at once. "GET THEM!!!"  
  
As one, all the girls jumped onto Aragorn and Legolas. Their male counterparts also joined in.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" Legolas shouted, the top of his head the only thing showing as the females aimed to tear him apart.  
  
"SOMEONE SAVE US!!" the Hobbits yelled as one as they were being pulled back and forth.  
  
"RUN!!" Becky and Missy screamed together and headed for the front door. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"  
  
Gandalf sent off some harmless blue light from the end of his staff, momentarily stunning the crowd. He took off after Becky and Missy.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas managed to push off the fangirls, grab the Hobbits and Dwarf and race towards the door.  
  
"I don't BELIEVE you!!!" Missy yelled over her shoulder to Becky as they raced down the street, the mob on their heels.  
  
"Well you didn't give me much of a choice!!" her cousin shouted back. "Turn down here!"  
  
The ten of them raced to the end of the street and then turned onto another one. To the cousins, it appeared as if the mob had gotten even bigger and they were making more noise than ever.  
  
"JUST A KISS LEGOLAS! THAT'S ALL I WANT!" a girl with red hair screamed, trying to grab Legolas who swatted at her with his bow.  
  
"I ONLY WANT YOU TO BE MY BABY'S DADDY!" another screamed, fighting off the one with red hair to grab Legolas.  
  
At that statement, Legolas paled in horror and began to run even faster and took hold of Becky by the hair.  
  
"I swear...if I survive this," Legolas said, glaring threateningly at her. But he didn't get to say more than that because a fangirl's jealous boyfriend had tossed a can of hairspray at him. Legolas staggered for an instant and blinked in surprise.  
  
"HEY! NOBODY HURTS MY BABY!" Becky came to an immediate stop in the road. The rest of the Fellowship and Missy who had been running ahead of her, stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
Becky picked up the can of hairspray and waved it menacingly. "I'ma MAKE YOU SORRY!"  
  
She bared her teeth and prepared to attack the mob.  
  
"Becky don't be an idiot!" Gandalf took hold of her by the hair and they began running again.  
  
Soon they found themselves in town and they were getting more tired by the minute.  
  
"This was not my idea of a fun birthday!" Missy said, panting. She struggled to keep up with rest of them. "HEART PAIN!!"  
  
Suddenly an idea struck.  
  
"The cinema!" Becky screamed. "GO INTO THE CINEMA!"  
  
Of course, the Fellowship had no clue where the cinema was so Becky had to struggle to run ahead of them and lead them in the right direction.  
  
The cinema could not have come into sight sooner and into the lobby of the cinema they ran. Becky and Missy just tossed money at the ticket attendant and pulled off ten tickets from the ticket wheel, not even caring what movie it was. Of course, they raced by the snack bars, tossing money and grabbing things randomly.  
  
They dashed into the cinema just as the lights went down and the previews began. They quickly found a row of seats at the very back of a rather full cinema who glared at them. The ten immediately relaxed into their seats, breathing deep sighs of relief.  
  
The angry mob however was quickly dispersed by the manager who threatened to never let any of them in his cinema ever again.  
  
Back in the cinema, the previews were almost over but there was still one left to go...  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S TROY!!!" Becky screamed. "TROY TROY TROY!!"  
  
For the entire two-minute preview, Becky finished screaming herself hoarse. And then the movie started.  
  
"What is the name of this movie?" Gimli asked. For the past two days he had become fully versed on the language of Earth.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S SECRET WINDOW! HI JOHNNY!" and with that Becky Greenleaf promptly began to scream and did not stop till the movie was over.  
  
Mwahhahahaa...there it goes. Hope ya enjoyed!! My birthday is coming up and I'm going to be throwing a party for it. (In this story of course.) Any good friends and reviewers are welcome to put in their request for an appearance. Be warned, it might be very brief because I don't think I can right another chappy this long :D If you wish...you can also send on birthday love to me and Missy. (My birthday is in my profile.)  
  
Here are your Review Notes:  
  
Sadistra-Hello dear! I'm talking to you right now waves Hehehee...Galadriel feeds them looks around shiftily If she remembers...MWAHHAHAHAA!! Apparently she's not been feeding them food...maybe too much Elven wine. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!  
  
CJ-Cj-Aww...thank you for the review, my dear. Hm..I see myself when I look in a mirror? Hehee...glad I can always make you laugh.  
  
rogue mystique-of course Frodo is spoiled......hehe...my little baby kisses Frodo Of course girl, can Gandalf dress or what? sighs those darn parents...yeah my Mom likes Arrers too. Go figure. I don't believe I'm introducing spiders. Yeah, that darn lucky bunny. Leggy's got brain freeze giggle giggle However, wouldn't your nerves get frayed after all this time with TWO fangirls? Thank you for the chocolate and of course the five reviews!! LOVE YA!!!  
  
Cotume-the-Strange-Hm...I don't think I shall ask laugh Thank you for the review!!  
  
Sparklysweet22J-Erm...points at genre It says humor. If this story 'sux' why are you here reviewing it? Not once but twice?  
  
Tenacious D-Aww...thankies for the review! Always glad to hear you enjoy!!  
  
Nevtasserre-Awwwwwwwwwwwwww hugs how sweet of you!! As for Gandalf's outfit, call Galadriel: Will make any outfit by dinner time! Or Elven wine time. :D Thank you oh so much dear for the review!!  
  
Kaye Thorn-Me loveth Peeps eats head off duck left over from Easter Yes Gandalf is in serious need of some colour there. I'm so glad that I've gotten positive responses from everyone on Gandalf's outfit :D Thank you for the review!!  
  
Vanima Bliss-Thank you!! Suspense...hm...never thought I was suspenseful. holds forest of strange trees at bay Eh...why thank you!! Also much hugs to you for the review!!  
  
Gilraen aka sylph-Nope that's not it! Here's more!! Thank you for the review...if that was one.  
  
GreenCat3-Aww...why thank you!! Hm...I'm not sure about Boromir...but...anything can happen.  
  
So I Am-Thankies :D hmm...Anything can happen as I've said before.  
  
Carolyn-Hm...good idea :D I could let Arwen just visit for awhile. However, Missy is not going to win Aragorn's heart anywhere in this story. I write Mary-Sues but Ai Elbereth not so obviously :) But we could watch them duke it out :D thank you for the review!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Becky's Birthday Bonanza

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hello again guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to reach. I lost the previous draft of this story and it was already four whole pages long cries Alas...here I am anyway. Thank you all so much for the sweet birthday wishes and love. Missy says thank you too! She was very happy to read all your happy birthdays to us! Your review replies as always are at the end of this chapter. Also, many of the characters are seriously OOC-out of character. After all...they are in my house and at my mercy.  
  
Oh: I hate to be plug myself so obviously but do any of you want to join a SILLY role-playing game? It's a LOTR (of course) game set after The War of the Ring. If you're interested in joining, please e-mail me or visit my profile and join my Yahoo! Group by clicking on the 'homepage' link. The RPG is to be held in my Yahoo! Group so please, it's easier if you just join there and claim your character. However if you wish to, email me with your name and your character please. But, you MUST join my group because that's where the posts are to be.  
  
Also, I know I said those of you who want to put in appearances in this chapter to please tell me but due to many reasons, I was unable to put those of you who requested appearances. I'm very, very sorry about this. The two main reasons are 1) this chapter is already extremely long and 2) I do not want to insult or offend anyone by maybe altering their character, appearances, or insulting you. I just did not want to offend any of my loyal reviewers and readers who I love so much! I hope you realize how very sorry I am and why you were not permitted an appearance in this chapter.  
  
Also the rating has gone up because of drunkenness and erm...French kissing. (DON'T ASK!) I'm making sure to put in this adjustment because I don't want to get in trouble with fanfiction.net  
  
And without further ado: the guest list.  
  
The Lord of the Rings Character Appearances by: Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Arwen, the Galadhrim of Lothlórien, Boromir, Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean Character Appearances by: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner  
  
Troy Appearances by: Prince Hector, Prince Paris  
  
Real Person Appearances by: Sabrina  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures. I do not own Troy. I do not own Hector and Paris. I DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. I do not own the real people. They own themselves.  
  
Chapter 10: Becky's Birthday Bonanza  
  
It was the evening of Becky Greenleaf's birthday and all through the house every last creature was stirring, including Becky's new pet mouse.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were hanging the balloons, streamers and banners seeing as they were the tallest. The Hobbits and Gimli were cough coughattending to the food. Gandalf stood in front of the hall mirror admiring his brand- new outfit: a long, pink robe adorned with yellow-green polka dots, a purple staff and a pointy fluorescent orange hat.  
  
Mommy and Daddy Greenleaf had been scared off by Becky's new pet mouse.  
  
And where was the lady of the hour? And the lady of the hour's cousin?  
  
Upstairs getting ready of course.  
  
Becky was sitting upstairs in front of her mirror, applying purple eye shadow. She was dressed in a long, purple elven gown adorned with lots of frills and bows, sent FedEx courtesy of Galadriel. Also from Galadriel, was the purple crown on her head. On her feet were purple elven slippers. From her ears hung long silver elven earrings with purple danglies, courtesy of Arwen.  
  
Missy stood behind her, straightening Becky's hair with a straightening iron. Which didn't make much sense seeing as Becky's hair was already pin- straight.  
  
"I want it dead straight!" Becky said, poking her cousin with the eyelash curler that she was now curling her eyelashes with.  
  
"But your hair is naturally straight, Becky!" Missy protested, whacking her cousin on the head and then setting down the iron. "I give up!"  
  
She planted herself on the stool next to Becky and proceeded to poke her own evil snicker frizzy hair. She gave up that battle soon enough too. She went to fix her own frilly blue dress but also gave up that.  
  
Aragorn appeared in Becky's open doorway, looking rather awkward in a three- piece suit that Becky had stolen from her father's cupboard.  
  
"Everything is ready," Aragorn smiled and extended his arms to the two cousins.  
  
Both Becky and Missy squealed in delight. Becky jumped onto his back while Missy hooked herself onto his arm.  
  
"Don't you look adorable?" Missy batted her long eyelashes at Aragorn.  
  
"So cute, I can just eat ya!" Becky replied, tightening her grip around Aragorn and nearly choking the Ranger to death. "Whoopsie...sorry."  
  
The Ranger did not say anything, he just kept walking down the stairs and concentrating on maintaining his balance.  
  
When they had finally (safely) reached the foot of the stairs and Becky and Missy had finally let go of Aragorn, Becky gasped in amazement and burst into tears of joy.  
  
The living room carpet had been replaced with bright purple fuzzy carpet. From the ceiling hung purple banners, purple balloons, purple streamers and other decorations. The dining room table had been dragged into the living room and was now laden with food. Hanging from the backs of the chairs there were purple ribbons and streamers. In front of each chair there was a plate, spoon, knife, fork and glass, all purple of course. On each plate there was a little purple place card, stating in pink ink who was to sit there.  
  
The Fellowship stood by, blushing awkwardly. They all pushed Legolas forward to the still-weeping Becky Greenleaf to be their mouthpiece.  
  
"May we present to you, your birthday bonanza," Legolas said, blushing vibrantly still. "Happy Birthday Becky Greenleaf!"  
  
Becky flew into his arms, sobbing all over his new outfit. (Legolas had been the only other, besides Gandalf, to keep his native clothing. He was wearing his cute little ROTK outfit, complete with circlet.)  
  
"Someone get her off me! She's ruining my outfit!" Legolas hissed but everyone ignored him, as they were staring down the food table.  
  
Becky finally detached herself from Legolas and she dried her eyes with a purple hanky, careful to avoid ruining her purple eye shadow.  
  
"I think I've bloody well gone blind," Pippin whispered to Merry. "EGAD! Tell me again how we were able to tell one purple thing from the next."  
  
"Don't remind me," Merry said, his jaw clenched. He could swear his pupils had turned to purple.  
  
"Thank you guys so much. I'm gonna keep this speech real short, so I just wanna say I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Becky shouted. "LET'S PARTAY!!"  
  
Missy lowered the lights and put on the party music, on high volume. The cousins immediately leapt on top of the coffee table and began dancing.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Becky and Missy stopped in mid-chicken- dance.  
  
"But the only people here are supposed to be you guys," Becky said, looking surprised and making her way to the door. "You guys really should hide."  
  
The Fellowship and Missy exchanged knowing looks but did not say anything and did not move.  
  
Becky barely had time to open the door, before one of her guests barged in. When Becky saw who it was, she screamed in delight.  
  
At the very front of the line, was Galadriel in her favorite, white flowy gown. In one hand, she held a large bottle of Elven wine and in the other, a large purple gift bag.  
  
Galadriel giggled hysterically as she gave Becky a big kiss on the cheek and handed over the gift bag. She then grabbed Aragorn by the hair and proceeded to waltz across the living room with him.  
  
"Erm...my apologies. That's her sixth bottle since we arrived," Celeborn said, with an apologetic smile, gesturing to his wife who had a tight grip on her bottle of wine. "Happy Birthday, Becky Greenleaf. Do permit us to come in."  
  
Celeborn gestured over his shoulder at the line of Lord of the Rings people behind him. They stretched all the way to the very end of the block.  
  
"It's not much anyway. The rest will be along in a bit," Celeborn said, stepping inside as Becky moved from the doorway to let the long line in.  
  
"Happy Birthday Becky," chorused Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir. They all kissed Becky on her cheeks and handed over several gift bags. They made a beeline for the food.  
  
"ELRONDIE!" Becky pounced on Elrond and Arwen who came in the door next. "You're here!"  
  
"Ooh...I must say, what a lovely house this is! And my what a lovely dress," Elrond straightened his long, purple robe importantly. "Happy Birthday dear!"  
  
He bestowed upon Becky his gift and went over to chat with Gandalf.  
  
"BECKY!" Arwen screamed, hugging the fan girl.  
  
"ARWEN!" Becky screamed back, jumping up and down. "LOVE THE EARRINGS!"  
  
"You're welcome," Arwen said, handing over another bag. "This is just another lovely little gift for you, sweetie!"  
  
She proceeded to the dance floor to cut the rug with Legolas, as she could see no sight of Aragorn.  
  
After Arwen, there came Elladan and Elrohir (Becky covered them with purple kisses), Thranduil and the rest of the Galadhrim of Lothlórien.  
  
Becky now couldn't even see where she was going, her pile of gifts were that high. She finally made it to the kitchen where she hid them in a corner.  
  
When Becky had finally arrived back in the living room, her party was in full swing. Aragorn and Missy were dancing atop the table next to Arwen and Legolas.  
  
Thranduil, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf, Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir were having a debate on the couch, as to which was scarier: a drunk Galadriel or a sober Galadriel. So far neither was winning.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Merry and Pippin were deep in conversation, planning a huge prank on Galadriel.  
  
The lady in question was dancing with Gimli. They were both singing along drunkenly with "The Roof is On Fire."  
  
The rest of the Galadhrim were wondering about, dancing and mingling with everyone else.  
  
Becky had persuaded Elladan to get up and was now dancing with him when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Becky said, grabbing Missy by the hand and dragging her to the door.  
  
On the stoop stood Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Hello, luv. Welcome to...your house?" Jack said, kissing Becky on both cheeks. "Happy birthday, luv. I love birthdays, drinks all around!" He stumbled inside, handed Becky her gift and immediately made for Galadriel.  
  
Becky pounced on Will and dragged him inside almost bodily. "Hello my sweetie pie. How art thou?"  
  
"Er...happy birthday," Will handed over her gift and attempted to escape. Missy however kept a firm grip on him.  
  
"We've got someone we want you to meet," Becky said and steered him over to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf meet Will Turner," Becky said, poking Legolas. "Now say how do you do and shake hands."  
  
Will looked at Legolas and surveyed him curiously. However he stuck out his hand and said, "Will Turner. How do you do?"  
  
Legolas just blinked and took off screaming.  
  
"Ah well," Becky shrugged and went off after her screaming prince.  
  
"He'll get over it," Missy reassured the startled Will who was now being examined by the Hobbits.  
  
"My...looks just like our Legolas," Sam commented to Frodo.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Becky immediately appeared again. She raced to answer it in anticipation for the next guests.  
  
Prince Hector of Troy stood on the doorstep, Paris clinging to his arm. (Author's Note: Evil snicker) They were both dressed in their cute matching blue outfits (remember from on the boat on their way back to Troy?)  
  
"Greetings, children," Hector nodded to Becky and Missy. "Happy birthday, Becky."  
  
He bent to kiss Becky on the cheek but the fan girl had grabbed him by the hair and French-kissed him. After about five minutes, she let go of him and the prince stumbled back.  
  
Hector coughed and began to scrub his mouth on his clothes.  
  
"Becky! I think you scared him," Missy said, looking at Hector who was now gargling with Listerine. "That wasn't nice."  
  
"Also," Missy went on, glancing at Paris. "Don't you like Paris?"  
  
"GOD. I couldn't help it. I HAD TO!!" Becky said, grinning happily. "I do love Paris'...looks. He's a little chicken but he's a cute chicken. Hector's one nice plate: cute, honorable and HOT!!!"  
  
Hector smiled slightly while Paris looked a bit put out.  
  
"Why don't you come on in?" Missy said, beckoning them inside.  
  
"This is for you," Hector said, handing over a gift bag but staying as far away from Becky as possible.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss from you too, Paris honey?" Becky said, staring down Paris.  
  
"Must I?" Paris asked, batting his eyes at Hector who had gone soft already.  
  
"Must he kiss you?" Hector asked, looking at Becky pleadingly. "I'll kiss you again to make up for him!"  
  
"Ai Valar. Can you go to the bathroom without him?!" Becky said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Have I ever?" Paris whispered to Hector. "I mean, gone to the bathroom without you? I mean you're supposed to hold the door for me aren't you?"  
  
"You're not SERIOUS," Missy said, rolling her eyes now. She took hold of Paris by his clothes and physically removed him from Hector's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Hector my darling," Becky said, tugging him off to the dance floor. "Let's do the chicken dance."  
  
She came back and took hold of Paris. "This is just because you're so bloody cute."  
  
Missy watched in disbelief as Paris, Becky and Hector began chicken dancing their way across the living room.  
  
"That's bloody AMAZING!" Missy whispered to herself. "Those dudes are supposed to be like, dead."  
  
The "like dead" Hector and Paris had now joined in a conga line with The Hobbits and Celeborn.  
  
"Amazing isn't she?" Galadriel said, sidling up drunkenly behind Missy, waving her bottle of rum about. "You say that she's crazy but I say she's bloody brilliant!"  
  
And with that, Galadriel fell over flat on her face.  
  
"And you're bloody crazy too," Missy said. She knelt and took the bottle of wine from Galadriel's sleeping form and made her way back onto the dance floor.  
  
Minutes later, the front door open and in walked Becky's best friend, Sabrina (unfortunately for the latter.)  
  
She held Becky's gift in her hands and stared at the party that was in full swing before her. The conga line had grown much longer and was now snaking three-quarter way across the room. Paris was at the front of the line and Galadriel (who had woken up) was at the back.  
  
The Hobbits were coffee-table dancing and munching on chicken legs. Next to them were Elladan, Elrohir, Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir and a couple of maidens from the Galadhrim.  
  
Becky spotted Sabrina and quickly jumped off Legolas' lap to greet her friend.  
  
"Hi Sabrina! WELCOME TO THE PARTY! WOOT WOOT!" Becky said, hugging her friend. "Ooh...my giftie?!!"  
  
"Er...yeah. Happy birthday," Sabrina said, looking suspiciously at a drunk Captain Jack Sparrow who stumbled by, Galadriel on one arm and Arwen on the next. "Is that Johnny Depp?!"  
  
"Correction: Captain Jack Sparrow," Becky said, pointing at Jack who waved back.  
  
"I know better than to bother to ask," Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. "I'll just be over at the table. Helping myself."  
  
Sabrina was about to take off for the safety of the food table when Becky grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Legolas.  
  
"Sabrina meet my baby Legolas," Becky said. "Shake hands and say 'how do you do'."  
  
Legolas and Sabrina shook hands and shared mutual horrified looks.  
  
"You guys stay right here. I've got someone you should meet," Becky disappeared and was back before Legolas and Sabrina could blink. On both her arms were Will and Paris.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Sabrina took one look at Will, Paris and Legolas in one circle and her jaw dropped. "This is like an Orlando Bloom buffet."  
  
"Guys say hello to each other. You'll are...cousins. Kinda like me and Missy," Becky directed to the three. Paris and Will looked interested enough in each other but Legolas looked a bit standoffish.  
  
Paris and Will examined each other curiously. Paris reached out a hand and touched Will's hair while the latter poked Paris' nose.  
  
Legolas looked at them and sniffed in disdain. "I'm a blond prince. sniff sniff"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm the Prince of Troy," Paris shot back, arching an eyebrow at Legolas.  
  
"The one who brings about the whole bleeding destruction of Troy," Missy said, appearing at Becky's elbow. "Oh, hi Sabrina."  
  
"The whole—" to Paris' surprise, he found he was not able to ask anything about the destruction of Troy.  
  
"I suppose it wasn't really his fault. Agamemnon just needed a PROPER reason to invade Troy," Becky defended. "Hey, why the heck am I defending a chicken? But he's a cute chicken."  
  
Unnoticed by many, Galadriel climbed atop the coffee table. She picked up a crystal glass and with a spoon, she banged on it for attention. The crystal glass shattered and went flying all over the place. What got her noticed was not that but the fact that a large chunk hit Elrond, who had been dancing next to her, right between the eyes and the Elf-lord went down, screaming.  
  
"I've been hit! I've been hit!!" Elrond howled from the floor. Everyone crowded around him, hurrying to see if he was alright.  
  
"Anyway," Galadriel said, from the coffee table. "Now that I've got your attention, I want everyone to be seated at the table and their respective spots."  
  
Everyone scrambled to get seats as far away from Becky (who was now on her fourteenth glass of wine) as they possibly could.  
  
Becky was seated at the very head of the table. Unfortunately (for them) Legolas, Will, Paris and Hector were seated within scary-fangirl-breathing range.  
  
"BRING IN THE BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!" Galadriel shouted, clapping her hands. Several of the Galadhrim came in carrying a gigantic, fifteen-tiered cake. It was a chocolate cake decorated with purple frosting. There were little purple flowers, purple bunnies and purple eggs. There were also little M & M's and Skittles. Across the front in large GOLD lettering read "Happy Birthday Becky Greenleaf."  
  
"Ooh! Birthdays! I love birthdays, cake all around," Jack said, immediately reaching for the cake but was swatted away by Gandalf who had been given the duty of guarding the cake.  
  
"And now...for your special guests," Celeborn gestured at the cake and from behind the cake came... Boromir, followed by Faramir who came hand in hand with Éowyn and Éomer.  
  
"OH MY GOD. MY BOROMIR!" Becky jumped over the table and hopped onto Boromir. "My baby's alive!!"  
  
"I was not dead. I just ascended to a higher place," Boromir said, nodding as if he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Hey, why weren't we that privileged?" Paris whispered to Hector, pouting.  
  
"I will not ask why my brother is alive. I will not ask why my brother is alive. I will not ask," Faramir kept repeating, nodding as if his life depended on it. "I will not ask. I will not ask. Oh, Happy Birthday Becky!"  
  
"I will not ask why this dude is holding my hand. I will not ask why this dude is holding my hand. I will not," Éowyn nodded along in time with Faramir. "I will not ask. I will not ask. Happy Birthday Becky!"  
  
"I will not ask what in the name of the horselords am I doing here. I won't, I won't," Éomer said. "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Becky!"  
  
"They train so well when they're young," Galadriel said, nodding like a proud mother hen.  
  
"Is she implying something?" Gandalf muttered under his breath to Thranduil who chucked evilly.  
  
"Yes Becky. These four are your TEMPORARY birthday gifts," Galadriel said. "At the end of one week, they have to be returned."  
  
"What about us?!" Aragorn said, nearly tearing out his hair. "When are we to be returned?"  
  
"Never?" Galadriel suggested, shrugging. "I'm not really sure. Only those four are on temporary loan. The rest of us are just visiting. I think you guys are stuck here. MWAHAHHAHA!!"  
  
"Granny dear is really beginning to scare me," Elladan whispered to Elrohir.  
  
"Try living with her," Arwen shot back as she was sitting in between her brothers.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Galadriel!" Becky waved her hand in the air. Galadriel caught sight of her and nodded.  
  
"Can I have Hector too for that one week loan period? Pretty please?" Becky batted her eyelashes at Galadriel and Hector. "Please, please?"  
  
Both Hector and Paris looked at Galadriel in horror.  
  
"Well I suppose. It's not like he was doing anything. The boatman keeps getting scared off by the dozens of Trojan women chasing Hector down there," Galadriel said, waving at them dismissively. "Yes, go on. He's to be returned in one week though."  
  
Becky turned her charms on Hector. "Whaddya say? Aren't you happy to be mine for a week?"  
  
"No son of Troy shall ever submit to a foreign fan girl," Hector shot to his feet, defending himself. Paris immediately latched back onto his brother's arm.  
  
"Then every son of Troy shall be mine!!" Becky screamed, her voice echoing throughout the dining room.  
  
Everyone fell silent and no one moved. The Hobbits even stopped eating. Gandalf and Gimli stopped smoking.  
  
Hector blinked and gulped. "Well, I suppose our one week visit shall work."  
  
"EXCELLENT!"  
  
Yep...that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter will be our 'temps' spending their joyous week with us. I hope you liked this chapter. You're review notes are below. LOVE YOU GUYS! Much hugs and kisses  
  
Review Notes:  
  
Sadistra-Hey hun! Thank you for the review. I'm so sorry that this chappy is so late. DO FORGIVE Bats eyelashes P.S: Missy says thank you and so do I!  
  
Breck-Awww...you're so sweet, dear hugs I'm flattered :D Yep...I never take myself too seriously and that's reflected in my writing. As for Boromir, hmm...I'll try and work my magic with the loony...I mean LADY with the birdbath...er, mirror. Thank you so much for the sweet review!  
  
rogue mystique- Woot! Woot! Here's another update. Always glad that I can make you guys laugh. I still do not understand what the fuzzy happened in Secret Window up to now, but what the hey, JOHNNY DEPP was in it. That makes it worth viewing for me. Thankies for the review. P.S: See Boromir is making his guest appearances.  
  
baileymag-Hehe...LOTR insanity. Glad you liked :D Thank you for the happy birthday. (Missy says thankies too.) Aww...thank you! is looking in birthday cake tree Thank you for the review!!!  
  
So I Am-LOL! Boromir in a pear tree ponders thought Glad you liked. Thank you for the review!!  
  
Teha-Thank the Valar you're alive, sweetie! Oh my gosh!! Aren't you sweet?! looks around shiftily We might have an appearance by Achilles, MIGHT. As for our adorable little chicken, he's right here. points at Paris latched on to Hector's shoulder Thank you for the sweet review!!  
  
Cotume-The-Strange-WOOT! WOOT! is dancing with you because you got the ROTK DVD I'm writing more, I AM is poking back Thankies for the sugar- induced review :D  
  
Morgaine of the Fairies-Glad you're enjoying this story :D Here's more! Thank ya for the review!  
  
lessien-That's quite alright dear. You're here now :D Aww...it's not too late. Thank you for the happy birthday! Yep...I dream happily about living with Leggy...FOREVER bats eyes at frightened Legolas hiding behind Aragorn  
  
Vanima Bliss-Thank you so much for the happy birthdays!! (Missy says lots of thank yous too!!!) that's okay for the late review...just glad you reviewed! Well hun, sorry about not letting you be in this chapter. If you've read my author's note, you'll know why. I'm really sorry and I just don't wish to maybe offend someone by accident. I would have loved to have you in it though. Thank you so much for the review!!!  
  
elvenrarehunter-Aww...thank you for the sweet review! Here's more of my writing for ya...also I'm really sorry that you couldn't be in this chapter. Please read my author's note.  
  
THECheeseTurkey-Ooh! THREE REVIEWS?!! I'm so happy!! Yes it really does mean Fungus Onto your dogs. I'm glad you found back this story :D Here's more! Thank your for all the reviews!!  
  
SerpentsDaughter-ooh! Glad ya liked :D Here's more since you guys always want more. Thank you for the review!!  
  
insanity-is-my-friend-Glad you love my story so much! Here's an update!!! Thank you for the review!!  
  
Ningwen-Aww...you're willing to read my story over and over again?! That's so nice!!! Isn't that SWEET?!! Thank you so much for the lovely review. Here's more!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: ROAD TRIP!

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humour/ Humour  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's Becky Greenleaf again. Thank you all so much for the reviews!! They were so very much appreciated :D This chapter was supposed to be our week with the 'temps' but alas, that chapter will be coming along soon. This chapter is (ahem) a nice fun surprise even though I already leaked it to Sadistra ;) This week is ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!!  
  
Oh and I'm so happy that I crossed the one hundred mark!!!!!! WOOT WOOT! Now I've got 121 reviews!!!!!!!! I wonder if I can get 140 before my next update 'hinthintnudgenudge' ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures. I do not own Troy. I do not own Hector and Paris. I DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. I do not own the real people. They own themselves. I do not own the movie Wrong Turn.  
  
Chapter Eleven: ROAD TRIP!!  
  
It was a bright, early summer morning and Legolas Greenleaf was happily snoring, his head on his pillow and the rest of him on Becky's bright purple carpet and covered with a fluffy blanket.  
  
He was however rudely awakened by someone pouncing on him and placing a hand over his mouth. Within seconds, that someone was tied up with Legolas' blanket and his pillowcase was over her head.  
  
Of course that someone was Becky. She was already dressed in a fuchsia pink skirt and a pink fluffy top. On her feet were high platform boots.  
  
Legolas then looked around and realized that the entire room was awake. Missy was applying makeup in front of Becky's full-length mirror. The Hobbits and Gimli were dressing in human children's clothing, looking rather out of place. Aragorn was attempting to get into a pair of jeans Becky had stolen from her father's cupboard. He was already wearing a green striped T-shirt. Gandalf was dressed in a suit, tie and all.  
  
"What's going on here?" Legolas asked, looking down at Becky.  
  
"Well if you'd kindly untie me?!" Becky demanded, from underneath the pillowcase. Legolas sighed and reluctantly pulled the pillowcase off Becky's head and began undoing her bonds.  
  
"Well?" Legolas asked, folding up the blanket and placing the pillow back in the pillowcase. (He was growing up to be such a neat Elf.)  
  
"We're going on a road trip!" Becky declared, excitedly. "Why do you think I'm awake at bleedin' half-past six for?"  
  
"A road trip? What is that?" Legolas looked confused. He was however not allowed to ask anything else because Missy tossed a shirt and jeans at him and instructed him to get dressed quickly and quietly.  
  
"Now kids, you're going to actually have to be verrrrrrry veeeeeeeeeeery quiet right now, okay?" Missy instructed, grabbing Becky by the elbow and towing her out the door. "We're going to get a few supplies in the kitchen and we'll be right back. DON'T GO ANYWHERE!"  
  
As soon as the cousins tiptoed out the door, Gandalf closed and locked the door behind them and went back to fixing his outfit.  
  
Becky and Missy tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure not to move or breathe too loudly. When they arrived at the kitchen they set about to do their task very quickly.  
  
Becky and Missy each carried five backpacks which they promptly began filling with whatever came into sight. That included: chips, dip, chocolate, heck the kitchen clock.  
  
When Missy saw her cousin packing away the kitchen clock, she bopped her over the head and asked what the fuzzy was she doing?  
  
Becky giggled and replaced the kitchen clock on the wall. She immediately dropped to her knees and began scanning the floor for grocery bags that were hidden. She looked oddly like a female Tom Cruise from Mission: Impossible.  
  
Missy just shook her head and began throwing in cans of Sprite and Coke into her backpacks.  
  
"Becky, will you stop being stupid and LET'S GO!!" Missy whispered hurriedly. She could swear that she heard movement from Becky's parents' bedroom.  
  
Her cousin sighed and picked herself off the floor and went back to packing her bags with goodies.  
  
The cousins then tiptoed back up the stairs quickly, stealing the car keys from the little hook in the hallway. They snuck back into the room to find that everyone was finally dressed.  
  
"Okay. I think we're all set," Missy said, surveying the room. She pulled out a clipboard and began checking off things. "Dressed Fellowship?"  
  
"CHECK!" Becky said, walking around the room, pulling on Gandalf's tie and pulling on Merry's socks. "Darling, the socks are supposed to go on first, then the shoes!"  
  
"Food?" Missy asked, fluffy pink pen hovering over the scented pink page.  
  
"Food," Becky affirmed, opening the backpacks and checking the food. She began distributing them to each member of the Fellowship. She did not notice that Merry and Pippin had seen the food and were exchanging happy looks.  
  
"Car keys?" Missy asked, then looked in her pocket. "Never mind. I have them."  
  
"Okay! Everything's ready! Let's go!" Missy whispered, slinging her food backpack over her shoulder and picking up her clothes and makeup suitcase.  
  
Everyone else followed Missy's example, slinging their backpacks on their shoulder and picking up their clothes suitcases.  
  
Becky led the way, silently (for once) leading everyone successfully downstairs and out the front door with Missy bringing up the rear...in time to see Becky's parents drive off with the car.  
  
The Fellowship stood in shock, their jaws hanging open as they watched the back of Becky's car disappear down the road.  
  
"I totally did not see that coming. Did anyone else see that coming? I did not see that coming," Becky said. "I did not see that coming. Did you see that coming, cousin Missy? I did not see that coming."  
  
"SIT DOWN," Missy commanded, pushing her cousin down to sit on the pavement. "Take deep breaths."  
  
"OUR PLAN IS RUINED!" Becky screamed, causing the Fellowship to jump. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO ON OUR ROAD TRIP?!!"  
  
Becky burst into hysterical tears and all cousin Missy could do was pat her on the back. Legolas came over reluctantly and sat next to the sobbing fangirl.  
  
"Oh well, Becky," Legolas said comfortingly. "At least now you can tell me what a road trip is."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship nodded their agreement and came over to sit on the pavement next to Becky. The fangirl sighed and hopped into Legolas' lap and began explaining the concept of a road trip (including several references to movies.)  
  
Ten minutes later the Fellowship was fully briefed on road trips and Gandalf's beard was twitching dangerously.  
  
"That was...interesting," Sam whispered to Frodo who had turned green. (Does he turn another colour?!)  
  
"So where exactly were we going to go to?" Gimli asked, helping himself to chocolate chip cookies from his backpack.  
  
"Not sure," Missy replied, shrugging. She stole a cookie from Gimli. "The beach, the next town, shopping. SOMETHING!!"  
  
"OOH!! IDEA! NEWSFLASH!" Becky leapt to her feet and took off down the road. "COME ON GUYS!! Bring your stuff with you!"  
  
The Fellowship and Missy exchanged confused looks but nevertheless hurried down the road after Becky. They quickly caught up with her but let her lead the way...to the bus station.  
  
"The bus station?!" Missy asked, hands on hips, looking lost. "We don't have enough money to get back to your house! And besides, people are going to recognize them if we get on a bus."  
  
Missy pointed in the direction of the Fellowship who were quickly eating their way through their rations. She bopped them over their heads and made them stop.  
  
"Well you're the only poor one here," Becky declared, holding up her backpack. "I am rich like Aragorn. WOOT WOOT! The Legolas Trust Fund goes a loooooong way."  
  
She suddenly disappeared, taking off so quickly Missy had to blink.  
  
"I've got a trust fund?" Legolas asked, coming over to Missy.  
  
"I'm rich?" Aragorn echoed, pushing Legolas aside. "How come nobody told me?"  
  
"The Legolas Trust Fund is not exactly a trust fund for you," Missy explained. "She just gave it that name because she was feeling a little loony that day. The Legolas trust fund is actually all the money she has accumulated over the years (which is not very much granted...more like none actually) and that she spends on Lord of the Rings memorabilia. You see how much of that she has, so I don't think she has more than eighty-nine cents. And Aragorn, you're not rich. That's just a metaphor."  
  
"That has got to be the sanest thing she's ever said to me and we've been here on Earth for seven months," Aragorn whispered to Legolas who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where did Becky go?" Pippin asked, stealing Gimli's cookie when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Hey! What's that?!" Frodo cried, pointing at a large, Greyhound bus that came racing towards them, swaying unsteadily.  
  
The bus quickly came into view and they all saw an insane, brunette fan at the wheel.  
  
"I'm going on a JOYRIDE!" Becky squealed, as the bus raced past the Fellowship, bouncing down the road. "COME ON GUYS!"  
  
The Fellowship and Missy sprinted down the block, struggling to get close enough to the bus.  
  
"Hop in guys!" Becky yelled, opening the door. "GET IN FAST!!"  
  
The Fellowship and Missy were dumbfounded but they hurried into the bus and sat in the seats. The Fellowship looked completely confused and just stared at everything in amazement. (Becky and Missy had never hijacked a car...let alone a bus.)  
  
Missy pushed Becky's butt over and sat down in the bus driver's seat next to her cousin.  
  
"This seat is really only big enough for one of us," Becky pouted at the loss of half of her seat.  
  
"Can you actually drive this thing?" Missy asked, ignoring Becky's protest.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Becky said, pulling the bus away from the curb and they drove unsteadily down the road. "Hold on to your breakfast kids!"  
  
The Hobbits looked at each other in horror and tightened their grips on the food bags. Legolas immediately grabbed a plastic bag and held it in front of his mouth.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're not even old enough to go to the grocery by yourself, how the heck are you driving a bus? GIVE ME THE WHEEL!" Missy said, grabbing the wheel and attempting to wrench it away from Becky.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Becky yelled, grabbing back the wheel. The cousins grappled for control of the bus wheel. Becky had an obsession with the gas pedal and insisted on not moving her foot.  
  
"OLD LADY!!" Missy screeched, kicking Becky's foot off the gas and hitting the brakes with her other foot. The bus screeched to a halt, narrowly avoiding the old lady who had begun to cross the street.  
  
The entire occupants of the bus toppled out of their seats and landed on the floor. Food bags, clothes bags and makeup bags went flying. Becky and Missy found themselves on the floor, Becky squashed underneath her cousin's feet.  
  
"MOVE IT GRANDMA!" Becky screeched, scrambling to her feet and regaining control of the bus. She slammed her foot on the gas and they raced past Grandma (whoever's Grandma she was.)  
  
Missy had also gotten to her feet and the fight for the wheel began again. The bus was jerked from left to right and then backwards and forwards as the cousins fought.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both turned green and nearly lost their lunch. The Hobbits were hiding under the seats and whimpering. Gimli had actually fallen asleep. And Gandalf, was sneaking his way to the front, staff in hand.  
  
Before Becky and Missy knew what was going on, they'd received a staff each to the head and were sprawled out now on the floor. Through woozy eyes, they saw Gandalf take control of the bus and it had stopped bouncing and swaying.  
  
Gandalf calmly put on his seat belt and straightened his hat. He continued driving at the natural speed of 60 mph.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship and the cousins just stared at Gandalf in shock.  
  
"Ookay then. I think I'm gonna see if my baby needs love," Becky said, getting to her feet and going to Legolas who was mopping at his face with a handkerchief. "Come here, pookie!"  
  
That just made Legolas even sicker and he raced to the back of the bus to find the men's bathroom.  
  
"Dang. He's good," Becky said, plopping down into Legolas' vacated seat. "They're all good. What do we have to teach them anyway?"  
  
"TO BE INSANE!" Missy replied and began dancing in her seat. "WE'RE GOING ON A JOYRIDE!"  
  
"Woot! We're going on a joyride! We're going on a joyride!" Becky began dancing around too.  
  
Four hours, thirty-six minutes and 12 seconds later...  
  
"I think we're lost," Becky declared as Gandalf pulled the bus into a dusty, deserted gas station.  
  
"Duh," Missy replied, rolling her eyes. "Do ya see anything but cactuses out here?!"  
  
"But, there are gas stations, no?" Gandalf said, hopping out of the bus and going to put gas in the bus.  
  
"Damn...he's frightening me," Becky said, glancing sideways at Missy who huddled closer to her.  
  
"There must be someone here who can tell us where we are," Missy said, putting on her sunglasses and getting out the bus. She marched over to the mini-mart part, Becky and the Fellowship trailing behind her.  
  
When she got in there, the only people behind the counter were three, grizzled looking old men.  
  
"Hey old grizzled dudes. Like, where is here?" Missy said, marching up to the counter, grabbing a Milky Way on her way (LOL!!).  
  
"Here is Nowheresville!" one of them answered and they all began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"There's a place called Nowheresville?" Gimli whispered into Aragorn's ear. Aragorn just shrugged.  
  
"MISSY!" Becky poked her cousin in the arm. "Those dudes look just like the dudes from _Wrong Turn_!!"

"Wrong what?!" Missy said, eyes widening in horror. "That's it. I'm getting out of here!"  
  
Missy and Becky dashed out of the store, the Fellowship at their heels. The old men were still behind the counter chuckling evilly.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Merry tugged at Becky's elbow.  
  
"There's food in your bag. Go eat that," Becky said, as they got back into the bus and Gandalf had stopped topping up the tank of gas.  
  
"It's done," Merry shrugged and the rest of the Fellowship nodded.  
  
"WHAT?!" Becky and Missy looked at each other. "Come on guys. That's not funny. That's all our food!"  
  
"It's gone!" Aragorn protested, shaking an empty energy bar wrapper at them. "FEED US!"  
  
The Fellowship backed Becky and Missy up against the bathrooms in the back and they all began chanting the names of various foods.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Missy yelled, grabbing her cousin's hand and towing her away from the circle. "We'll just go back in there and get you the food."  
  
Becky and Missy went cautiously back into the mini-mart but the three grizzled old men were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey! They have ice-cream!" Becky exclaimed happily and began emptying the deep freeze. "Hey! They're fresh ice cream too. Expiring in 2007. COOL!"  
  
"Er...I think this is stealing," Missy replied but she was filling her arms with candy bars. The cousins soon pulled out their backpacks and began filling them with all the food in sight.  
  
Unnoticed the grizzled, old men had crept up behind the cousins and were silently staring them down. However, a certain hungry elf-prince and a certain hungrier future king saw them and immediately came plowing to the rescue of...their lunch.  
  
"BACK AWAY FROM THE ICE-CREAM!" Legolas yelled, stringing his bow.  
  
The three men, Becky and Missy jumped and they all held up their hands.  
  
"We wasn't do anything!" The three men said in unison. "They was stealing our stuff!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!! They're gonna attack me! RUN!" and with that Becky and Missy took off towards the bus, tossing a cheque at the grizzled old men and grabbing the food on their way out.  
  
The three old men just stared at the cheque. One of them picked it up and began to nibble on the end. Soon all three of them were nibbling on the cheque.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn just looked at each other, shrugged and followed their fangirls back to the bus.  
  
Gandalf was sitting calmly on the steps of the bus when the four arrived running. He made a move to get into the driver's seat but Becky and Missy got there first and the fight for the seat commenced.  
  
Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn just looked at each other and shook their heads. They sat down and buckled down into their seats extra-tight.  
  
The bus started up again and pulled away from the curb at full speed. It went bouncing down the road as Becky and Missy tugged wildly for control of the wheel.  
  
"MY WHEEL!!" Becky screeched, wrenching the wheel from her cousin and nearly driving the bus off the road.  
  
"NO! GIVE IT!" Missy dragged the wheel away from her cousin and the bus jerked off the road to the right.  
  
The Hobbits sighed and began ripping open the new food supplies that the cousins had just brought back. Legolas and Aragorn commenced fighting for the only tub of a certain flavour of ice-cream, helping the bus bounce from side to side. Gandalf had tied his hat over his mouth and Gimli had gone back to his nap.  
  
And so off they went, bouncing into the afternoon and going...nowhere in particular. Let's hope that our heroes find their way home...or survive.

* * *

WOOT! That was highly random. That's the end of Chapter Eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologize again about our week with the temps not being posted. IT'S COMING SOON!!! Don't worry...I'll get to writing that chapter very soon. As for whether Becky, Missy and the Fellowship ever get back home...well I'm here talking to you now aren't I, so we must get home eventually. EVENTUALLY.  
  
Review Notes:  
  
Breck-I adore purple! Aww...my story is fantabulously funny?!! Thank you so much sweetie :) Damn right, Breck. Who's to say that Boromir isn't walking around a nice little village with friendly people feeding him chocolate. (Hehe...that was stolen from my other story Mayhem In Middle-earth.) Yep, I'm back to work!! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Kaye Thorn-Hehe...I normally don't read crossovers myself. So bloody confusing. YAY!! You're welcome for everything. I have mixed feelings about Éowyn too. Attempting-Aragorn-stealing blondie. (No offense to ya'll blonds of course...hehee.) You're welcome for the update and thank you ever so much for the congrats :D I hadn't even realized I'd crossed so far over 100. Thank you for the review, hun!  
  
THECheeseTurkey-Yay!! Party over here, woot woot. it was a fun party! Glad you enjoyed! Thankies for the review.  
  
baileymag-WOOT! WOOT! So glad you liked this chapter. Yes, it was rather interesting to see my "old babies" and my "new babies" interact. It was veeeeeery interesting :) Don't worry...you'll get that chapter really soon. Yes, I'm sure Boromir is very happy in his birthday cake tree. THANK YOU MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!  
  
Chantal J-Thank you for the review. I'm really happy you liked this chapter. Three Orlis in one room...it was oh so dreamy.  
  
elvenrarehunter-Hey there! Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoy my story and think it's well-written 'blush'. I try very hard to use proper grammar, proper tenses and all that jazz. Awww...you love this story 'blushes more'.  
  
Persephone's Child-Erm...okay then. I'm glad you liked this story...here's my update so I don't have to face your wrath ;) Thank you for the review.  
  
Gotta-Luv-The-Toss-Muh-Hehe...luv your name!! Thank you for the review, I'm so glad you love my story.  
  
Kimi-Hi hun! I'm so happy you finally reviewed. I haven't gotten Sabrina to read it yet...me thinks she might kill me :D YOU LET LIZ READ THIS?!! If she's scarred for life, I blame you! Love ya! And thanks for the review.  
  
Ningwen-Glad you enjoyed. I'm keepin' on going and I hope ya keep on reading! Thankies for the review!!  
  
SerpentsDaughter-Thank you for the two reviews!! Here I am, UPDATING!! I'm so sorry it's been awhile.  
  
TheSecretKeeper-I'm glad you enjoyed my story and that you read all of it. Flaws hm? Lemme answer your questions to pull you out of the dark. 1) Aragorn has been on 'Earth-earth' for a good while by that chapter so we would have explained to him the basics of some things even though we are kinda bad teachers. 2) The hobbits know what those things are because of...see the reply to your first question. I hope this helped and I'll be glad to assist you in the future if you wanna know more. I'm very happy that you enjoyed my story and reviewed! Thank you! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Week With The Temps

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree

Author: Becky Greenleaf

Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree.....

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humour/ Humour

Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's Becky Greenleaf again. Thank you all so much for the reviews!! They were so very much appreciated!! Becky Greenleaf is sorry that this update IS WAY OVERDUE. I've been really busy failing school. Last update was when we went on our road trip. However I promised you interactions with us and our temps so here it is! I feel so bad that I haven't written in a long time. However, the road trip chapter will have to be cut short to prepare for Christmas preparations. (I can't believe my babies have been here for a year already!!)

Also, a shameless little bit of self-promotion. To all you fanfiction writers out there, my friend and I have started up a Yahoo! Fanfiction group. It's open to all genres, all ratings, EVERYTHING except anime and banned fanfiction (e.g.: Anne Rice stories). The name of the group is Fanfiction For The Masses. Its link is in my bio. Please come and join us and post your stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures. I do not own Troy. I do not own Hector and Paris. I DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. I do not own the real people. They own themselves. I only own the two characters of Raine and Jodie.

And to refresh your memories: the guest list.

The Lord of the Rings Character Appearances by: Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Arwen, the Galadhrim of Lothlórien, Boromir, Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer, Thranduil

Pirates of the Caribbean Character Appearances by: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner

Troy Appearances by: Prince Hector, Prince Paris

Real Person Appearances by: Sabrina

Chapter Twelve: A Week With The Temps

Ah yes, this week we travel back in time to our week with the temps while the hijacked Greyhound bus goes bouncing through the desert, Becky and Missy still murdering each other for the wheel.

!And we travel back into time for our week with the temps!

Prince Hector was having a very unpleasant dream about giant cakes, screaming Trojan women and a boatman who was speeding off in his boat, also screaming. One of the screaming Trojan women had gotten hold of his favorite blue outfit and was tugging at it when someone (in actual reality) fell on top of him with a thud.

Hector woke up and leapt to attention and pushed whoever it was off of him. He looked down to find that odd Captain Jack Sparrow at his feet, a bottle of rum in each hand.

"So sorry, luv, er…sir? Luv…sir…luv…sir," Jack said, struggling to get to his feet. "I didn't quite see you there, luv, er…sir."

"Sir," Hector confirmed, reaching down and pulling Jack to his feet.

"Thank you, luv…sir!" Jack declared, saluting Hector and walking off drunkenly.

Hector just blinked at Jack's back (hehe) and surveyed his surroundings. He realized that he couldn't even see the floor. It was covered with the bodies of loudly snoring Elves.

"Hector honey pie! You're awake!" Becky shouted from atop the food table where she and Paris were furiously dancing away. Paris had shed the top half of his pretty blue outfit (much to Becky's delight) and Becky herself had rolled up her Elven gown to her knees so that it would not obstruct her dancing. A radio sat on the floor blaring dance music. Missy sat next to that radio, drinking a glass of bubbly champagne. Her dress too was rolled up, because she had also been dancing. Sabrina sat next to them just shaking her head and sighing. Will was sitting next to them and sighing too.

"Hi Hector!" Paris called, doing his best to keep up with Becky. He made no move to jump off the table and come to Hector.

Suddenly Hector's arm began to feel rather cold seeing as there was no Paris attached to it.

"Do the funky chicken!" Missy said, sipping delicately on her champagne.

Paris and Becky immediately started the funky chicken, hopping around each other on the table.

"Do the chicken dance!" Legolas said, coming out of the kitchen with his own bottle of champagne. He was followed by a giggling Arwen and Galadriel.

Paris and Becky immediately switched over to the chicken dance, jumping about and clucking loudly.

"Do the electric slide!" Galadriel said and both she and Arwen burst into laughter again, falling on each other.

Paris and Becky launched into the electric slide, Paris struggling to keep up with Becky who has serious sanity issues (and can cut a mean rug when she was ready).

"What are they doing?" Hector asked, coming to sit next to Missy on the floor.

"They are having a dance-off," Missy informed him, handing Hector her half-full glass of champagne. "Have some, sweetie."

"What is 'a dance-off'?" Hector asked, taking a sip of the bubbly champagne that made his nose tickle.

"They're dancing until someone can't keep up and they drop out. So far everyone's dropped out except for Paris and Becky. And they seem not to be going anywhere," Aragorn said, coming from down the hallway. He was dragging a giggling Celeborn and Elrond behind him.

"Hey Celeborn, Elrondie! You guys are back," Paris said, slowing down slightly. "Are you coming back to join us, please?"

"Celeborn? Elrondie? Please?!" Hector mouthed to Becky who just shrugged. Then he turned to Paris and pulled him off the table. "Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?"

"Yo bro! You messed up ma groove!" Paris said, trying to push off Hector's arm. "Now look what you've done. Becky's won!"

"GO ME GO ME!" Becky said, immediately beginning her victory dance. Missy leapt up onto the table and began victory dancing with her cousin.

Hector whacked his brother over the head with a sofa cushion. "I think you've had too much champagne."

"I think you've had too much champagne too," Becky put in, reaching to take the glass away from Hector but the Trojan man tightened his grip on the glass and took off down the hall.

"He's learning rather fast," Gimli said, coming into the room and taking a seat at the kitchen table. He ignored Becky and Missy's squawks of protest when he pulled out a chair, shaking the table in the process.

"I rather suppose so," Gandalf said, joining them. He was carrying a pot of tea and several cups. His robe was on back-to-front and his hat was upside down. "Would anybody care for a spot of tea?"

"I'd care for a spot of rum!" Jack said, stumbling into the room again both bottles of rum empty. "Someone give me rum!"

He caught sight of Becky and Missy table dancing and he hopped up to join them.

"Woo!!" Jack said, waving his arms and attempting to imitate Becky and Missy. Below them the table shook precariously.

Legolas and Aragorn caught sight of this and attempted to pull the fangirls and Jack off the table.

"Hey guys! Stop ruining the fun!" Becky scolded, shaking off the two inhabitants of Middle-earth. Then she turned to Jack. "Come on Cap'n Jack. Let's boogie down!"

"Yeah. You guys are ruining our fun," Missy said, struggling to shake off Aragorn who had latched onto her ankle. "Let go of the shoe!!"

Now as you can imagine, Legolas and Aragorn were miffed to say the least. They were Becky's babies and did not get scolded…for anything. Even when they did something bad. They hadn't even really gotten scolded from the grocery store incident.

While Legolas and Aragorn pondered this matter, up on the table, the dancing had slowed because Becky's six-inch platforms were killing her feet.

"Come on babies," Becky said, extending her arms. Legolas and Aragorn automatically came forward but Paris and Jack reached there first and had hooked onto Becky's arms.

"Come here, Will," Missy jumped into Will's arms. "You're more like me anyway. Off to the kitchen we go!"

Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond and Arwen formed a conga line and followed them out of the living room and into the kitchen.

And with that they headed off into the kitchen leaving Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Sabrina just staring.

"Those are MY fangirls," Legolas and Aragorn said in unison. They glared after Jack, Paris and Will.

"There, there," Sabrina said, patting them each on their backs. "Come on. Let's go try to see if we can win back your fangirls."

She marched the two of them into the kitchen, Gandalf and Gimli following with their cups of tea.

When they arrived at the kitchen, they already found Missy in front of the stove, already making pancakes. Becky was making the batter for more pancakes and for chocolate cupcakes at the same time.

Hector (with an empty glass of champagne), Paris, Will and Jack sat at the kitchen table, nibbling at the pancakes that were already made.

However, going around the table in an extended conga line were several awake Galadhrim, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Galadriel, Arwen, Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

"And do the funky chicken," Hector shouted, waving the champagne glass and swaying slightly.

The conga line broke into the funky chicken, however they made sure to keep a grip on each other. It was an odd sight indeed.

At that moment, the four Hobbits who had been missing in action arrived. Their mouths were covered in blue and it appeared they had found the dye. They immediately joined the conga line and began singing with their own song.

Moments later Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer and Boromir came in all holding hands. They were walking in a straight line which was kind of difficult because they kept bumping into walls.

"BOROMIR MY BABY!" Becky immediately abandoned making the pancake batter and grabbed the pancakes out from under Hector, Paris, Will and Jack. She immediately put Boromir to sit at the table and began cutting his pancakes for him.

"Now that IS NOT RIGHT!" Legolas declared as he and Aragorn simmered with jealousy. "Those are my pancakes!"

"And mine!" Aragorn chimed in, looking highly unhappy as Becky buried Boromir's pancakes in syrup and chipping them into smaller pieces.

"Are you hungry, my little baby?" Becky cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Boromir nodded happily, opening his mouth for a piece of pancake. "Yes mommy."

Legolas' hand twitched near his bow and arrows and Aragorn and Gimli had to jump on him to hold him down.

"Are you guys hungry too?" Missy said, batting her eyelashes at Faramir and Éomer. All they had to do was nod and two heaping plates of pancakes appeared in front of them. She bathed them in syrup and began feeding them each to Faramir and Éomer who both looked highly spoiled.

Aragorn's hand twitched near his sword and Gandalf and Sabrina had to restrain him. He joined Legolas in glaring down 'Becky's new babies.'

"So Becky, what are we doing today?" Sabrina asked, holding out a hand to restrain Legolas and Aragorn as some syrup got on Boromir's cheek and Becky swabbed at it with a napkin and some soap.

"I have lots of birthday money now," Becky replied, still fussing over Boromir. "I think we'll go shopping."

"Who's 'we'?" Legolas chimed in. "You can't take all of us out."

"Speaking of all of us," Galadriel said, as she and Celeborn broke the conga line. They waltzed over to the kitchen table. "We should be heading back."

"Well, I suppose," Becky said with a pout. She had now begun feeding Faramir and Boromir at the same time. "My parents should be back soon."

"Uh-oh," Missy said, dropping the fork loudly. "We have tons of cleaning to do!"

The fangirls immediately ran off, grabbing mops and brooms. Faramir, Boromir and Éomer were left staring at each other.

"How are we supposed to eat?!" Éomer asked, eyes wide. "I've been spoiled from the moment I arrived here."

"Deal with it," Legolas and Aragorn said and stormed off. "We're going to help our fangirls."

Everyone in the kitchen stared after them, eyes wide.

"Don't mind them. It's the air down here," Sabrina replied, helping herself to the pancakes. "Pancakes?"

* * *

It was the next day and the house was absolutely spotless. Becky, Missy, the fellowship, Sabrina and their extra guests had spent the entire day scrubbing the house from top to bottom. 

Almost immediately after, the temporary guests had departed, amid lots of tears from Becky. However, of course Paris, Hector, Jack, Will, Boromir, Faramir, Éomer and Éowyn remained behind.

"Now…for the first order of business," Becky said, holding up a checklist. "I've got birthday money which means, guess who goes shopping!!"

Aragorn and Legolas immediately leapt up and began shouting, "ME! ME!"

"Well, we would have liked to take our temps exploring…" Missy said but then Sabrina poked her in the shoulder. "I suppose, we can all go."

Aragorn and Legolas aimed glares in the direction of the temps who were nodding enthusiastically and chatting amongst themselves.

"We want to go to the mall," the temps said in a collective unit.

"Demanding little buggers aren't they?" Gandalf whispered to Frodo who nodded his agreement.

"That's our mall!" Legolas and Aragorn shouted in unison, pulling out their swords and aiming it at the temps. All the temps with the exception of Paris drew their swords. The little chicken latched onto his brother's arm and hid. The Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf came to the aid of the Elf and Man. They immediately began screaming threats at each other and exchanging death glares.

"Hold up, kids!" Becky said, planting herself in between the warring parties. "There is to be no blood shed by either of my babies!"

"And the mall does not belong to anyone!" Sabrina countered, getting an approving nod from Missy.

"We can all have a compromise," Becky said, pushing down Legolas' bow and arrow and holding the blade of Hector's sword. "I love all of you'll rather equally…though I love you more, Legolas! Come here and let me give you some sugar!"

She pounced on Legolas, bow and arrow and all, and gave him a big, wet fangirl pink kiss. Legolas promptly shook her off and ran screaming. The fangirl immediately gave chase.

"Well, looks like life's back to normal," Sabrina said, watching Legolas and Becky run circles around them in the living room. Aragorn had now joined in to help Legolas and Missy was helping Becky give chase. "Hey people, the mall opened about twenty minutes ago!"

The chasing had stopped, Legolas immediately stopping dead in his tracks. Becky plummeted into him, sending the two of them flying into the wall. Missy and Aragorn, however, had stopped in time and were now laughing hysterically as Legolas and Becky struggled to untangle themselves.

The temps on the other hand had magically changed into human clothes. Will looked very oddly more like Orlando Bloom than possible. He was wearing all black and had lots of rings and chains on.

"Not bad," Captain Jack commented, a pair of very dark sunglasses on his nose. He just looked like an extremely drunk Johnny Depp.

"That's so cool!" Becky commented, her bright pink backpack already on her back and she was heading for the door. "Now…for some rules of etiquette. Rule 1: If someone asks you if you are, for example, Orlando Bloom, shake your head firmly and say 'My mommy Becky said that I should not speak to strangers.' Rule 2: Do not stray away from Mommy. The mall is sometimes not a safe place for my young babies. Rule 3: There are no more rules and here we go!"

They marched out the door in single file, Becky, Missy and Sabrina leading and Gandalf bringing up the rear. They headed down the sidewalk, looking truly odd indeed. Becky and Sabrina were marching, Becky leading Legolas by the hand. Missy was being carried by Aragorn who was just thrilled to have his fangirl back. Éowyn, Éomer, Faramir and Boromir were holding hands looking like lost schoolgirls.

Hector was leading Paris by the arm because he kept getting distracted by the cars and had tried to jump in front of one. Will was also leading Jack by the arm because he was the one who had encouraged Paris to jump in front of the car. The Hobbits were currently devouring all the snacks packed for the trip and Gimli was helping them. Gandalf was bringing up the rear and puffing along on his pipe.

The group looked very odd indeed but they failed to notice the confused gazes from passersby who had stopped dead in their tracks to gape after them. You see, only the temps had gotten earth clothes, everyone else was dressed in their Middle-earth garb.

They trooped on this way until they arrived at the mall. The security guards stared after them, thinking that these people looked eerily familiar but soon gave up the thought.

As soon as they marched through the glass doors of the mall, a pleasant familiar scent floated into the nostrils of everyone except Becky, Missy and Sabrina. That scent was, of course, pizza mixed with ice cream and cake and all the yummy things that one can devour at a mall.

Becky had to jump on Legolas and Aragorn to hold them back from racing to the food court. The temps stood looking dumbfounded, their noses twitching back and forth like bloodhounds. Paris and Jack were beginning to salivate. The Hobbits immediately began begging for money to escape to the food court.

"What is that smell?" Will said, barely able to restrain himself. He was tempted to drift off in the direction of the scent.

"Food court," Becky, Missy and Sabrina replied in unison. They were all holding back the inhabitants of Middle-earth along with the temps. Legolas and Aragorn were trying vainly to throw Becky and Missy off.

"Calm down," Becky instructed, grabbing Aragorn by the hair, causing the man to squawk in protest. "Sorry, honey, but the food court was not going to be our first stop."

There was a collective groan and pout from everyone. Legolas, especially, batted his large eyes. At this, Becky softened slightly.

"I'll make it our second stop," Becky said, compromising. "Our first stop is going to be dun dun dun…the Beauty Salon!"

Becky and Missy were the only two who squealed in delight. Blank stares were awarded to them from all the members of Middle-earth and the temps.

Sabrina, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and groaned, "Becky, you were just there YESTERDAY."

"That was entirely twenty-four hours ago," Becky replied, tugging the unwilling Aragorn, Legolas, Paris, Hector, Will and Captain Jack towards the candy pink beauty parlor that was looming closer and closer into their vision.

Missy and Sabrina followed, dragging everyone else, who were moaning and groaning and fussing.

Legolas and Aragorn were especially unwilling and dug their heels into the floor, refusing to budge. Becky and Missy both threw their weight at them but they didn't budge. The cousins promptly began shoving extremely hard while Sabrina held down everyone else. Passersby stopped to stare at the two brightly dressed girls shoving at two grown oddly dressed men and then the other normal looking girl holding down several other men and a woman.

"HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!" Aragorn and Legolas protested, grabbing on to each other for support as a really hard push from Becky nearly pushed Legolas over.

Becky and Missy stared at each other blankly and just shook their heads. Where did these people learn their language?

"But Leggy, it's a beauty parlor, hun. They're gonna brush your pretty blond hair and er…straighten it further," Becky said, trying to persuade the stubborn Elf. "We could put some golden highlights in it if you want."

Legolas began to soften ever so slightly but he didn't dare let it show. On one hand, someone brushing his hair would feel nice but on the other hand, what if it was someone like Becky who couldn't resist pulling out his hair to make a personal shrine to.

"Yeah," Missy said, taking a hint from her cousin. "They're gonna do up your hair lovely, Aragorn. They could pluck your eyebrows and then put on a masque."

At this, the poor man blanched and ducked behind Legolas. The frightened man called, "Now there's no way I'm going in there!"

"You know," Sabrina put in slyly, tapping her chin with her index finger. "I just heard that the owner of the beauty parlor started making and selling her own _chocolates_. I think they're selling chocolates at ten for a dollar. Maybe—"

Sabrina was cut off by having to hit the deck as Aragorn and Legolas jostled each other to race to the beauty parlor. Everyone else immediately took off after them, Sabrina, Becky and Missy hanging onto their clothes for dear life.

"Good thinking, Sabrina," Becky commented while being tugged off. "The sane one as always."

"The sane one in truth," Sabrina replied with an eye roll as she allowed herself to be tugged into the candy pink salon.

As soon as they crossed the pink threshold of the candy pink store to the bright pink tiled floor, the inhabitants of Middle-earth and the temps just stood and gasped. Never in all their long (or short lives) had they seen so much pink.

The mirrors were lined with pink fluffy trim, the chairs were fluorescent pink, all the salon equipment were pink, the hairdressers were dressed from head-to-toe in pink and their hair was also gasp pink and…well you get the picture. Everything was pink.

"My pupils are turning to bright pink!" Pippin said, poking Merry and prodding at his eyes. "Hey, I'm getting the oddest feeling of déjà vu here."

"Déjà what?" Merry echoed. He had no clue what his crazy cousin was talking about. "But I agree with the pupil thing."

Legolas and Aragorn just screamed in horror and latched onto each other, Hector and Paris took a cue from them and hooked onto each other too.

But Becky and Missy immediately broke out into smiles. "Hey Jodie! Hi Raine!"

The previously silent salon immediately burst into chatter. The two aforementioned hairdressers immediately rushed over and embraced Becky and Missy, squealing happily. The cousins were immediately whisked away to their special seats of honor smack dab in the middle of the salon. There they were greeted by many of the regular customers with smiles and hugs.

"Okay, Raine!" Becky giggled as Raine draped a cover (bright strawberry pink) over Becky's clothes. "Eyebrow wax, manicure, pedicure, facial, seaweed wrap and of course, straightening iron on my hair."

"That's it?" Jodie put in, wrapping a cover around Missy. "What about you cousin Missy?"

"That's it?" the temps, along with the members of Middle-earth echoed, mouths agape in shock as Missy began rattling off her equally long list.

"And who have we here?" Raine said, pointing at the temps and Becky's babies who were furiously hunting for the ten chocolates for a dollar and demolishing everything in their paths.

"Those are my babies," Becky said, offhandedly. "They'll be getting the works. Oh and my friend, Sabrina. Same for her."

Before they could utter a word of protest, they were whisked into salon chairs and the stylists immediately got to work.

* * *

Five days, 12 hours, 45 minutes later 

The temps, followed by the members of Middle-earth stumbled out of the salon, screaming hysterically for food. Their hair was curled and straightened, depending on whom you were talking about. Legolas was trying to 'gaspity gasp' pull out his hair! It hung dead straight and stiff down his back being coated with layers of hair gel and hair spray. It smelled like an herbal explosion.

Aragorn still had the slight remains of a facial mask on and the rest of his face was so clean it shone. Gandalf's beard and eyebrows had been waxed off. He had now pulled his hat over his face to hide his shame. Paris and Hector had been treated to full body wax from two eager, willing stylists (whom Becky eventually beat off with a curling iron) and were limping from the pain of the wax and they had accidentally been burnt from the curling iron when Becky had took off after the stylists.

Faramir, Boromir, Éomer and Gimli were minus their beards and three-quarters of their hair. Captain Jack had a French braid in his hair and they'd French braided his beard too. Will had been treated to a manicure and a pedicure because according to Missy, his alter egos were spotless and he should be too. The Hobbits also had manicures and pedicures and alas, had to be wearing slippers (Raine had crazy-glued the slippers to their feet.)

However, the loudest screamer was the Lady Éowyn. She had been treated to a massage, manicure and pedicure with pink nail polish; her hair had been straightened and done very stylishly in layers. And of course, makeup was caked on by the pound.

She was hysterical and could not be comforted by her brother nor her future husband. Passersby in the mall stopped to gape at them once again as Éowyn ran around, screaming, "I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!"

As the temps and the members of Middle-earth took off to the food court, screaming for food, Becky, Missy and Sabrina trailed out the salon, calling their goodbyes to the stylists.

Sabrina also had had the works like Becky and Missy and she was finding it difficult to move beneath the pounds of makeup and hairspray.

Becky and Missy, on the other hand, looked exactly the same as they did the moment they walked into the salon.

Sabrina just stared at them in shock as they strolled to catch up with the temps and the members of Middle-earth who were terrifying everyone in their path.

"But…but…you guys look the same," Sabrina finally spluttered, terribly confused.

"Can't mess with perfection," Becky shrugged, pulling out a chocolate bar. "Chocolate, Sabrina dear? You'd better not say no because by the time we reach the food court, there'll be nothing left."

* * *

And there ends Chapter 12: A Week With The Temps. Isn't it sad the poor little temps had to spend an entire week in the salon? I'm sorry this chappy took ages to arrive. I've been terribly busy. DO NOT WORRY: the Christmas chapter will be up very soon. I've already started planning it. Don't worry it'll be a Christmas/road trip chapter. 

And without further ado: your review notes.

Review replies:

baileymag-Hey hey! Glad you liked the chapter. Yes, hijacking their own car was totally unexpected wasn't it?! I never fail to make you smile?!! Awww…Don't worry about your family thinking that about you…mine thinks the same about me. I hope you enjoyed my old and new babies interaction. LOL…Missy and I act like this all the time. They don't take any skill to write because the insaneness is everyday life. Thank you for the lovely, longish review. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!

Chantal J-Hey! Glad you like the last chapter. Yeah yeah, Gandalf can totally drive. I have NO CLUE where he learned, I keep asking him but he never replies. Here's the update! Thank you for the review.

Sadistra-HEY YOU!! Glad you loved the chapter 'is overjoyed' Hmm…I wish we could stop in Massachusetts but alas…you'll see why we can't in the next chapter. :) We're already elsewhere, celebrating Christmas. It would be cool for my babies to see that, it might freak them out a little but nevertheless fun. Thankies for giving me ideas. You're such a great friend!! 'huggles' Gandalf driving…LOL. Thank you for the review.

THECheeseTurkey-I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry there is no road trip in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter. Do not worry, the next chapter will be here very soon. Thankies for the review.

Breck-HEYA! Glad you liked my last chapter. Of course the road trip will continue. It'll be a combination Christmas and road trip. Of course, randomness will reign. As you see in this chapter we did not dump dear Boromir. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but now I'm back again, hard at work and writing. "my petite basted chicken wimple." LOL…should I be flattered? Thankies for the long review. I (heart) long reviews. 'is happy'

Lhaewen-LOL…I'm jealous of the Hobbits myself. They're my sweet little spoiled babies. 'rolls eyes at own cheesiness' You're getting smart?! I thought you were smart, hun! Here's the update, sorrrrrrrrrrrrry it took so long. Thankies for the review.

Pippin-Aww…the awesomest fanfic since Gondor High School?!! Awwwww 'huggles and hands over chocolate' That's so sweet…I've never read Gondor High School but I'll take a bounce over and read it. LOL…glad you liked this story. I hope I don't make you sprain a muscle or break anything running outside to laugh. Thankies for the review!

CocaInsanity-LOL…I'm glad you liked my fanfic. Hmm…you have crazy friends too? Tell them come read…shameless self-promoter that I am ;). Here's the update and thank you for the review.

Cotumethestrange-You should listen to your Mommy. Of course, the Fellowship's not going to die!!! I'd never kill my poor babies. Glad you liked my last chapter. Here's the update! Much huggles to you for the review!

daniel-radcliffes-girl-Thankies for the two reviews. I'm glad you think it's hilarious and you love it is happy Please don't choke to death dear, we don't want you to die and not be alive for my latest chapter.

INMH-Aww…I'm thrilled you liked! Of course, here I am continuing. I hate keeping you guys in anticipation. Thank you for the review!

Thaligaladhiel-Glad you liked. Of course, they survived :D Hmm…we loony toon people must stick together. Of course it could happen to you! Wish upon your Fellowship poster! Think happy thoughts! Of course we 'losers' should stick together…LOL. Thankies for the review!

elvenrarehunter-I can never ever turn down cookies 'grabs platter and starts devouring' Thankies for the cookies. I'm glad you love my story so much. I have a great sense of humor to write something like this?!! Aww…'wipes tear away' Here's the update. I'm so sorry it took so long to come. Thankies for the review!!

Pando, Hero and Athena-Thank you for the two reviews! Brilliant???? 'is blushing' Here's the update!

Manson-WOW! Five reviews?! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy…YOU GAVE ME FIVE REVIEWS?!!! I'm happy you like it so much! 'huggles' thank you so much for all the reviews…it means so much to me.

Auta Miqula Orqu-Hey Ningwen! You changed your name? 'snicker snicker' Me likies. Of course, Gandalf can drive. Here's the update. Thank you for the review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Floating to Florida

Title: The Fellowship Underneath My Christmas Tree

Author: Becky Greenleaf

Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was an Elf. Just to wake up one morning and find Legolas underneath her Christmas tree, that was her dream. Well, one morning she woke up and there he was. But the slight problem was that it wasn't only him underneath that Christmas tree...

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humour/ Humour

Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's Becky Greenleaf again. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were so very much appreciated! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I really am. I've just been so utterly busy with school and all that, I really can't believe myself. I've totally let this story and all my writing as a matter of fact, go. I'm very sorry. Hopefully more updates will come in the following months.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, I MAKE NO MONEY off this story, I am not related to or claim to know Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien or any of the actors/actresses of the Lord of the Rings. I am just a humble fan who enjoys writing. However, I do own this story, myself, my house, my Christmas tree and my backyard. :D However, I do not own a seven hundred dollar radio. I wish I did but I do not. I do not own The Peeps Company. I own A PACK OF PEEPS but not the company. Sorry. Also: no REAL animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Only the Peeps, which are candy creatures. I do not own Troy. I do not own Hector and Paris. I DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. I do not own the real people. They own themselves. I only own the two characters of Raine and Jodie. I do not own the Coca-Cola Company. I don't own Titanic or have any rights to the movie. I do not own Evian or have any rights to the company.

Chapter Thirteen: Floating to Florida

Yes, it has already been a year since the Fellowship had arrived on Earth-earth and their Christmas anniversary was fast approaching. They have gotten quite accustomed to life here and traipsing to the mall on a Saturday afternoon was customary. They now often wore Earth clothes and had been spoiled rotten by Becky (Legolas refuses to eat chocolate until the pieces are broken up into the exact size pieces that he requires them to be and have been thawed out for exactly one minute from the refrigerator). They had also adopted the language of ' extremely insane fangirl speech' and they spoke it extremely often or tossed it into every day conversations. They have adapted well to their new environment and were actually beginning to enjoy this new lifestyle.

But as the Christmas anniversary fast approaches…

School had just closed for the Christmas break and Becky was in her bedroom brooding over her latest school report. The Fellowship was all attempting to comfort her but to no avail.

"Well, Becky, I think it's a very pretty report," Missy said, attempting to comfort her cousin. "Those little hearts you drew on the cover really distracted us before we opened it."

Legolas nodded his agreement and handed Becky a large glass of Coke which she slurped loudly without enthusiasm. She didn't even give her customary squeal when Legolas (accidentally) touched her hand while passing her the glass.

At this, he and Aragorn exchanged concerned looks. Ever since Becky had arrived home from school, she hadn't been her normal squealing, shrieking and rather irritating self.

"I need another road trip," Becky went on, glaring angrily at the report book. "Smoke it, Gandalf!"

The wizard immediately aimed his staff at the offending report book which Becky had flung into the air. A beam of white searing light tore through the air and hit the report book. There was a blinding flash of light as it made contact with the report book. Seconds later when everyone looked back, there was no trace of the book.

"That's better. Thank you, Gandalf," Becky said with a sigh. She rewarded Gandalf with a pack of chocolate chip cookies. There was an immediate scramble between Gandalf and the Hobbits for the packet of cookies. The depressed Becky barely noticed.

"Well we could always go for another road trip but you know since the last time we went on the road trip what happened," Missy said. That sentence made everyone drift back off to their ill-fated road trip.

After they had taken off from the gas station, Becky and Missy warring for the wheel, a couple hundred kilometers down the road the bus had just shut down and refused to be restarted. They had done everything: they'd kicked it, they jumped up and down on it, and they even got the fellowship to try pushing the bus but to no avail. Gandalf had even sent a little spark at it from his staff but that didn't work either. It just set the bus on fire.

They'd ended up turning Gandalf's staff into a broomstick and everyone had clamored onto it and flew back home.

It was a miracle as to how they arrived back home, seeing as it was ten of them crammed onto ONE broomstick. But they had arrived home and life had continued its usual monotony, well as monotonous as you can get hiding the Fellowship in your bedroom.

"Well, look on the bright side," Missy said. "Christmas is coming up. Shopping, food, decorating, visiting relatives, turkey, ham, FOOD."

At this the Fellowship was salivating all over Missy and she was attempting to beat them off with Gandalf's staff. Becky still looked too depressed to notice and had turned on her TV and was scanning aimlessly.

However, in the way that inspiration comes to the insane, the idea struck Becky full force on the head. It came in the form of an ad boasting about cheap houses in Florida.

"OH MY GOD…that's it!" Becky said, squealing happily. She turned off the TV and grabbed her pink and purple day planner off the dresser, grabbed a pink scented pen and began scribbling in it maniacally.

"What's it?" Missy asked eyes wide and staring at her cousin with a very confused look.

"Our plan for this Christmas, you muffin, you!" Becky said, still scribbling and not yet looking up. "I can't believe I never thought of this before. We need to go to Florida!"

"Florida?" The Fellowship echoed. They'd never heard of this place before and all shared confused glances.

"Florida?" Missy echoed as well. "What are you, I mean, we going to do in Florida? Wait, wait, wait. This doesn't have anything to do with that boy you had a crush on moving there is it?"

"What boy?" Becky said, innocently but she had taken too long to reply. "Boy? What boy? Where boy?"

Missy shook her head and stared at her cousin, exasperated. "I don't believe you!"

"But Missy, it'll be fun. We can go to Florida and we can go shop! Lots of malls and stuff!" Becky said, hurriedly trying to persuade Missy. "And you know that I'm so over that boy. He is like, so last week's news. Only if we happen to see him..."

Missy was clearly having an inner struggle but she went against her better judgment and nodded. "Okay, okay. We're going to Florida."

The Fellowship exchanged a glance and it was wordlessly elected that Gandalf should be their mouthpiece. "Excuse us, but who said that we were going to Florida? If you don't remember, our last road trip went kaput."

"So pessimistic," Missy said, the idea of more adventure finally catching on. "This one will be well-planned. Right Becky?"

"Of course," Becky said, holding up her planner. "I've planned everything of course. Where we're staying, how we're getting that, what we're taking…"

She promptly launched into a trip tirade but everyone as usual, tuned her out. Pity, they should've listened or they'd have really known what they were getting themselves into.

The Fellowship was still grumbling collectively about the last ruined road trip.

Becky rolled her eyes and said finally, "But if you guys want to stay in my room till New Year's without food and be dodging from my parents…be my guests. Be warned: if I don't buy chocolate, no one will."

The Fellowship exchanged glances again and pushed forward Gandalf once more.

"Okay, okay. We reconsider. Florida, is it?"

_'The next morning'_

"Okay, I've planned everything out perfectly," Becky said. It was six o'clock and she was bustling about making preparations for their trip. She was flitting about, making calls on her cell phone (conjured by Gandalf) and generally looking extremely busy.

As for the Fellowship and Missy, they were all snail-walking about, practically sleepwalking. The Hobbits were still wearing their fuzzy pajamas and their hair was done up in curlers. Gimli had been woken up but he'd fallen back asleep almost instantly. Aragorn and Legolas were both wearing their face masks and had no visible facial expression at all. Missy was using Aragorn as a leaning post and was struggling to keep herself awake.

Gandalf was the only one looking relatively awake. He was brewing pot after pot of coffee with a handy coffee maker Becky had stolen…er, borrowed from her aunt's house.

As for Becky, she now had her handy planner out and was making notes like crazy. "Okay, does everyone know what the plan is?"

She was greeted by absolute silence; even the crickets had stopped chirping. She rolled her eyes and went on anyway.

"Okay, let's make this QUICK!" she said, turning into operation mode. "Missy and the Hobbits get downstairs and pack all the food you can find. If it's not enough, break into our grandparents' house and our aunt's and steal stuff there too. Leave a note of course, explaining ourselves. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli start packing our clothes and varied supplies."

With this Becky handed over several large duffel bags, garbage bags, wooden baskets and oddly enough a large plastic dustbin to them.

"Excuse me, but Mistress Planner what are _you _doing?" Missy said, stopping the Fellowship who had been starting to move off lethargically to fulfill Becky's orders.

"Exactly that._ I_ planned it. So therefore, I've done more than enough," Becky said, folding her arms and beginning a stare-off with Missy.

Then she turned to the Fellowship, eyes blazing, "What are you still doing here? MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The Fellowship immediately dashed off to do Becky's bidding, much faster than they had before, dragging an unwilling Missy in their wake.

They split up to do their respective jobs, Missy leading the 'kitchen crew' downstairs on the tips of their toes.

Much to their fortune, the kitchen was well-stocked and no stealing…er borrowing was necessary from their relatives. They were also lucky that Becky's parents were still snoring away happily in their bedroom and were completely unaware of the activities taking place in Becky's bedroom and the kitchen.

Within seconds, their duffel bags were filled to the brim and it was quite a task to drag them back up the stairs. (Missy also had to keep beating the Hobbits off the food with a broomstick.)

When they arrived back upstairs, Becky's room looked like ten thousand hurricanes had hit it. Aragorn and Legolas were tossing clothes into suitcases like it was going out of style. They weren't even bothering to fold them. Gandalf was making Becky an iced coffee while the owner of the room was flitting about, trying to toss other random items into suitcases.

"What the heck happened in here?" Missy said, kicking some clothes off the bed and curling up on it. However, she was soon tossed off the bed as Becky pulled the mattress out from underneath her and began folding it up.

"What in the world are you doing?" Missy asked, indignantly from under the frame of Becky's bed where she had been rudely dumped.

"We're going to need this definitely," was Becky's extremely cryptic reply.

Missy just shook her head and accepted Aragorn's proffered hand and the Ranger easily pulled her off the floor. Missy gave a silent squeal behind Aragorn's back and refused to let go of his hand when he attempted to pull it back. The Ranger eventually gave up trying to extricate his hand from Missy's vice-like grip. He went back to tossing clothes (with one hand) randomly into the suitcases laid out on the floor.

Becky was now marching around the room, decked out in her Orlando Bloom T-shirt (specially dyed pink), her favorite blue jeans, extremely high pink heels and a yellow scarf around her neck. She was holding her iced Mocha Latte in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Gandalf was bringing up the rear, balancing Becky's planner, her ever-present pink purse and a box of cookies.

At that moment, Becky's cell phone rang and she snapped her fingers and Gandalf clicked the 'answer' button and held the phone to Becky's ear.

"This is what she has turned us into," Legolas muttered mutinously to Aragorn. "Pack mules and servants!"

The rest of the Fellowship overheard and nodded vigorously but couldn't do anything when Becky aimed a glare their way.

"We've been here for way too long," Pippin added from nearby where he'd been trying to pick the lock to the food bags. This statement evidently showed in exactly the way he made his statement.

"We've been suffering in silence for a year!" Legolas and Aragorn put in at the same time. "The rest of you are lucky but we've been here for a year!"

Becky quickly finished her phone conversation and immediately launched into business mode again. "Come on people! MOVE IT MOVE IT! Everything ready? We need to get a move on, NOW NOW NOW!"

Baggage responsibilities were assigned and everyone was soon dragging three suitcases each down the stairs. The Fellowship and Missy were herded out the door on the tips of their toes and out the front door. It was still very early and no one had woken up yet in Becky's neighborhood.

They marched down the road in single file, looking extremely odd indeed as the Fellowship had been forced to wear normal clothes (which were rather ill-fitting because the cousins had to keep stealing them from relatives) and Becky and Missy dressed oddly enough to attract attention anyway.

"Becky and Missy, won't your parents realize that you two are missing?" Gimli asked, helpfully, just in case the fangirls had forgotten.

"Of course, duh," they answered simultaneously.

"I left them a pink Post-It on the fridge saying I was spending Christmas with Missy over at Missy's house," Becky said.

At the same time Missy added, "I said that I was spending Christmas at Becky's."

"Totally foolproof!" the cousins said at the same time and burst into giggles.

The Fellowship exchanged horrified glances and neglected to mention that their plans had as much holes in it as moldy cheese.

"Come on, pick up the pace everyone!" Becky said, clapping her hands together and beginning to walk faster. "We have a long way to go and not much time to get there."

"It would help if we knew where we're going," Frodo said, as he and the other Hobbits attempted to keep step with Becky.

The rest of the Fellowship chimed in their agreements.

"We'll see when we get there," Becky replied, once again all mysterious. "_Whenever _we get there."

The Fellowship grumbled, moaned, groaned and did every other means of complaining as they walked through a lot of neighborhoods, past about six malls and soon, the Fellowship were beginning to pant and faint all over each other.

"You guys are embarrassing," Becky said, as they took what seemed to be the thousandth break. "Didn't you go all the way to Mordor? Didn't you run for how many days chasing those Urŭk-hai? Didn't you survive falls through fire and water? Didn't you survive huge battles?"

The Fellowship all looked extremely put out as they chugged water greedily from their specially bought bottles of Evian. The Hobbits had put up their umbrellas, Legolas had tied back his hair with a green bandanna (A/N: 'Wink Wink'), Aragorn was swabbing at his face with a handkerchief, Gimli had tied his beard to the top of his head and Gandalf was bathing himself with Becky's abandoned iced Mocha Latte.

"You've spoiled them too much," Missy said because even while complaining at them, Becky was running around administering water bottles, cleansed facial wipes and extra large bars of chocolate.

"There, there. Does it hurt my little Elf?" Becky said, scrubbing the dirt of Legolas' nose with a wipe. "Mrs. Becky Greenleaf will it make all better. Yes she will, pumpkin!"

"Oh no, she won't," Aragorn said, swooping down and saving the grateful Legolas from Becky's grasps. "We are sorry for our…momentary lapse. Let us be on our way."

"Momentary lapse?" Missy snickered to Becky as they led the way. "More like too much chocolate creating a bulge around the middle!"

The cousins snickered together rather evilly and Legolas and Gimli had to jump on Aragorn's back to stop him from whacking Becky and Missy over the head with his suitcase.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, inclusive of three more snack breaks and one other stop because Becky nearly broke her pink stiletto heel.

The time was an hour after noon when they arrived at their destination and the Fellowship and Missy looked none too pleased. Becky, however, clapped joyfully, let out a fangirl whoop and surged towards it.

For you see, Becky had led them straight to the local dock. They could see the pier and see the ocean beyond it as they stood behind a large fence on the pavement.

The smell of the sea water invaded their nostrils, accompanied by the scents of rotting fish and every other moldy thing under the sun. Oddly enough, the dock was deserted and Missy couldn't help sensing this as weird because the fishermen should be out and about and there should be some yachts around.

"Like, this is so not happening," Aragorn said, with a roll of his eyes. He slid his sunglasses down and pinched a clothes clip on his nose.

"Yep, I think I agree with Pippin. They've been here too long and we've definitely spoiled them," Missy said, also slapping a clothes clip on her nose.

Legolas peered out into the ocean over the tops of his Prada sunglasses and twitched his nose. "Eww."

As soon as Legolas said this, Becky came racing back to him, leapt on him and brought him down onto the concrete.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED! HELP! HELP!" Legolas shouted as he went down but the weight of Becky kept him there.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Becky said. She held up three fingers and waved them in front of Legolas' face.

"Three," Legolas replied obediently. He tried to give Becky a mighty shove and toss her off but found it was impossible.

"What's your name?" Becky asked.

"Legolas Greenleaf," the elf replied, looking highly confused. "You know that. You just said not too long ago that your name was Mrs. Becky Greenleaf!"

"Does that mean you'll have me!" Becky squealed, clasping her hands to her chest and looking extremely happy.

The Fellowship and Missy rolled their eyes and just watched the exchange take place.

"In your dreams," Legolas shot back, having learned plenty 'Becky lingo' in his time on Earth-earth.

"You don't want to know what happens in my dreams," Becky said, winking at Legolas who promptly shuddered in horror. "Just kidding."

"When thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore is thy heart still resting in the forest?" she said.

"Huh?" Legolas just stared back at her looking extremely puzzled. "What did you just say?"

He looked at the Fellowship and Missy for help but they all looked equally puzzled.

"I hate to say this, but I think I'm becoming the smart one," Becky said with a sigh. "Okay, see the pretty white birdy over there? What do you think when you hear him cry?"

Legolas scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration as he stared over Becky's shoulder at the seagull as it squawked loudly to its peers. "Um…that it might taste great if we took it to that Indian restaurant in the mall and they curried it?"

"Good boy," Becky said, finally getting off Legolas. She offered him a hand and pulled him up off the floor. She patted him on the head. "Here, have a cookie. Hell, take the whole package."

Legolas didn't bother to look a gift horse in the mouth. He snatched the pack from Becky and crammed about ten cookies in his mouth to prevent Aragorn from stealing any.

"Now, if you will please follow me," Becky said. She gestured to a conveniently open gate, only a few meters from where they were standing. She raced over to it and the Fellowship reluctantly followed.

Once inside the conveniently empty compound, Missy immediately tackled her cousin.

"Okay, now that that little impromptu session of insanity is over, _what_ are we doing here?" Missy said, grabbing Becky by her long, brown ponytail and making her stand still.

"This is how we're getting to Florida," her cousin replied with the most duh expression Missy had ever seen.

"Oh no! Are you out of your mind?" Missy said whacking her cousin over the head. "On a boat? We're going to Florida ON A BOAT! Your mother wouldn't let you walk down the street by yourself and we're going on a boat?"

The Fellowship immediately erupted into frantic, loud chatter and began hurling statements left and right at the cousins.

"I'm not getting on a boat!" that was Frodo. "No amount of chocolate can get me on a boat."

"Sea water does horrors to my hair!" Legolas shrieked, beginning to tug at his hair.

"I don't know how to swim!" Sam protested indignantly.

"With my luck it'll be a purple boat!" that was Merry as he slapped on his sunglasses.

"Will they be serving strawberry smoothies?" was Pippin's inquiry. "I don't care. I AM NOT GETTING ON A BOAT. I've never been on one but the bus was bad enough."

"What if it sinks?" Gimli cried, memories of all those doomed ship movies Becky had forced him to endure, coming back to haunt him. "I'll never let go Jack!"

"Can you drive a boat?" Aragorn asked, glancing sideways dubiously at both Becky and Missy. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the road trip nor Becky's driving skills.

"What if there is NO BOAT?"

At this powerful but quiet statement, ten things happened simultaneously. Legolas stopped tugging at his hair and ranting about conditioner. Merry stopped babbling about purple Hobbit pupils. Sam stopped attempting the butterfly stroke on dry land. Frodo stopped nailing his feet to the ground. Aragorn stopped practicing turning an imaginary wheel. Pippin stopped trying to break the lock on the suitcase that contained the fruits and vegetables. Gimli quickly hid his copy of "The Titanic". Missy stopped trying to strangle Becky. Becky discontinued trying to beat Missy over the head with a suitcase. And Gandalf had begun to brew yet another iced coffee, this time for himself.

Of course, that very brilliant statement was made by no other than Gandalf. He was now calmly sipping on his iced coffee, his wizard hat traded for a baseball cap which sat backwards on his head.

He went on speaking, still in a very calm voice, "I can't have been the only one to notice that this place is so deserted, it's like the mall chocolate store after you lot have been to it. There is no one, not even a boat around. So, I gather, that we are not going on a boat."

Missy burst out into hysterical nervous laughter. "Not going on a boat? If we're not going on a boat, how are we getting to Florida? Tell me he's wrong, Becky. There's got to be a boat somewhere."

"Yeah, tell her Becky," Legolas said, chiming in. He was beginning to nervously nibble his fingernails.

"Um, well, there is NO boat," Becky admitted, nervously nibbling her own fingernail. "Gandalf was right. He usually is."

The Fellowship again erupted into hysterical loud chatter amongst themselves.

"No boat? What does she mean 'no boat'?" Sam said. "If there's no boat, are we going to swim there?"

At this statement everybody began panicking, more so than before.

"MY HAIR!" Legolas bellowed. He pulled a pink shower cap from his suitcase and put it over his hair.

"We're going to die!" Gimli screamed hysterically. "We'll swim into an iceberg and we'll all die!"

In the middle of everyone arguing, Becky had snuck out of the melee and was now quietly on the side, fixing her master plan. With a nod and a snap, she motioned Gandalf over and the two completed the final touches on her plan.

She signaled to Gandalf who shot a blast of light into the air from the end of his staff, complete with a loud bang. The reaction was instantaneous: the Fellowship immediately shut up and stared blindly at Gandalf.

"Muchas gracias, Gandy!" Becky giggled. She was so happy that the Fellowship had shut up, she had not realized that Gandalf was attempting to gag into his baseball cap.

"Right, anyway," she went on, turning her attention to the Fellowship. "Say hello to the S.S. Legolas Greenleaf!"

She gestured proudly behind her at the contraption she and Gandalf had been fixing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Becky said, clapping her hands to Florida. "I guarantee we'll get there in an hour if so much. So what do you guys think?"

There was silence all around. Not even the ocean dared to spray up onto the dock. Even the seagulls had stopped looking for food and were just staring.

Before them lay Becky's king-sized mattress, with a broomstick handle attached to the middle of it and Becky's purple comforter wrapped around the handle, making a makeshift sail. On the sail in crude felt-tip marker was written "The S.S. Legolas Greenleaf."

Missy was the first one to break the silence with hysterically loud laughter. "You're joking right?"

The Fellowship with the exception of Gandalf uttered feeble laughs and said collectively, "You're kidding right?"

"Er, no I'm not and you're wasting valuable time and my readers will kill us so GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE MAT…er, deck," Becky said, clapping her hands and shooing the Fellowship like sheep.

Seeing Becky zooming towards them, the Fellowship had no choice but to scramble aboard the mattress, er, deck.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they all managed somehow to fit and managed to pile their suitcases along with them. Becky and Gandalf climbed in after them, creating even more of a tight squeeze. Becky was practically sitting in Missy's lap who was sitting in Legolas' lap who was in Aragorn's lap.

"Isn't this comfy?" Becky said to Missy who giggled. Aragorn and Legolas both look highly displeased.

"Okay, Gandalf HIT IT!" Becky said, making sure to keep a firm grip on Missy who hooked onto Legolas who latched onto Aragorn who groaned and hooked onto the mattress.

Gandalf pointed his staff at the boat and suddenly it was miraculously whizzing through the ocean and heading into very deep water. The Fellowship clung to each other for dear life. Many of them were screaming for their mommies and chocolate.

"FLORIDA HERE WE COME!"

Whew! Okay, there ends Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it everyone. I had a lot of fun writing it. Hehee. However, I don't advise the whole "Floating to Florida" on a mattress business. It's not safe.

Don't worry everyone. Chapter 14: Christmas in Florida will arrive later in the week. And hopefully, I shall update more often 'crosses fingers' And without further adieu…your long-awaited Review Notes.

Review Notes:

Legolas's Girl-LOL…I'm really sorry. I've finally updated. Please forgive me 'Legolas eyes'. I'm glad your liked my story. Thank you so much for your review and here's a new chapter!

Lady Tabitha of Trebond-Ooh! I'm so happy that you loved this story and thought it was brilliant. 'is really happy' Thank you so much for your review and I really hoped you liked this chapter.

MordeMe-Hi! I agree, poor Boromir deserves lots of love, hugs and chocolate! I'm glad you liked this story. My story rocks…'does happy dance' Hehhee…sporks…left shoes…'giggle' I'm worried so I'm definitely updating ;). I'm really sorry this took so long to update. Thank you so much for the review!

Jo-Thank you so much for the review! Here's an update, I hope you enjoy it :D!

Storyteller-Thank you for the review and the comment. I really hope you liked this chapter!

blueskiezrusty-Hi there! I'm so glad that you love my ficcie. I know, I do feel a teensy bit sorry for poor Gandalf for the evilness we put him through. I know, I totally feel the lack of Hobbit love and I did my best to make up for it in this chapter. Sorry this update took so long but here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Baileymag-Hey there! I know…I feel so horrible that the last chapter was late and this one is late too. Hmm…well there's always a possibility for the temps returning for Christmas but then again, that's between you and me…and the rest of the people out there reading this story! You'll just have to stay tuned. I loved that you left me such a long review! Thank you so much for that incredibly long review. It made me so happy to open up my inbox and see this really long review. I just feel horrible that I haven't updated in forever and didn't get to reply earlier. Thank you for the Merry Christmas and Pippin New Year! (Missy also says thank you.)

xXxPirateChicaxXx-I'm so glad that you thought the previous chapter was hilarious. Hehe…I know…poor Fellowship. I'm sorry this update took so long but it's finally here. Thank you for the review!

SerpentsDaughter-LOL…I totally feel where you're coming from with the pink. Hehee…Missy and I just can't help being naturally insane, that's the way we are and probably always will be. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review!

Manson-I know, I feel horrible now for not updating sooner. Thank you so much for the review and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Breck-Hehehhee…hello again, dear. I'm glad that you enjoy my story. It makes me so happy! 'squee' YO MAN! Who said he was YO MAN! ;) Anyways, I hope you forgive me for this lateness as well. I feel so terrible. I know the feeling about not updating…I'm so behind in everything. I know, I would love to update twice a day but…LOL…no energy. Too tired. Must rest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the review!

Queen of Twilight-I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I feel horrible. I know, I feel for Èowyn. I really do. But deep deep down, I'm still laughing at her! I'm sorry for the Pippin slippers thing :D I'm so glad you liked Chapter 12 and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Thank you for your review!

P.S. TO EVERYONE: I love really long reviews. Just thought I'd mention it. Also if I forgot to say thank you to anyone, I'm sorry and I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


End file.
